Once Upon a Witch !
by Snapy49
Summary: Regina has a big secret, when Daniel dies, she realizes she's pregnant. She is forced to abandon the baby in our world. Filled with remorse and regret, she leaves in search of her daughter, currently a student at Hogwarts. Will she manage to recreate this lost story with her Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

This is the translation of my fan fiction originally written in French. Many of you have asked me, so here it is!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Let's walk in the woods...**

Storybrooke had been quiet for some time, Regina had managed to get her sister away from the city and she finally managed to be happy with her bowman Robin Hood. Considering his son Roland as her own, she rediscovered what happiness was, she finally had everything she wanted. She ended up establishing a kind of peace with Snow and even had some understanding with Emma. This was a miracle, according to their past, according to her. Walking along the streets, she was still pensive, as to an event from her past that nobody knew about, even Rumplestiltskin did not know this passage of her life and she was very happy with that.

Still, she needs to be talking to someone, she had to confide in something that had been gnawing at her for fourteen years now. Once in the forest, she swore against herself for the unsuitable shoes she had donned for this ride. After all, who else could she trust except the man who had her heart beat again? Arrived at the makeshift camp in the forest, Regina stayed a little behind to watch Robin and his son make a bow together. She never thought she would find someone after Daniel died, killed by her own mother in front of her eyes...

" _You know, your majesty, to observe the people in a corner without being manifested, it is very impolite!"_

Returning to reality, she met Robin's gaze which immediately made her blush, it was incredible the effect that this man, this thief, had on her. Approaching them, she took a vexed look, worthy of her past as a Queen, and accord her attention to the little boy who played with the bow at her feet. Robin grunted slightly because he didn't get the kiss of hello that he hoped for, but he did not like spoiling the moments between Regina and his son, it was so heart-warming to him.

After the loss of Marianne, he had not thought of finding someone, projecting all his love on this little piece of man. Today, everything was different, he did not see himself without this sublime woman with a strong character at his side, never conquered, he did not get tired of her! Turning to him, she finally give him a kiss, which delighted the archer.

" _What is the pleasure of seeing you in my little forest by such an early hour?"_

" _Your forest? I'm the mayor, I remind you_!" She bit her lip in protest. _"I wanted, well no, I need to see you, actually. I need to talk to someone and ..."_

" _No need to say more, I know you: if you are ready to confide on a subject, it is important. I'll leave Roland to Little Jean and I'm yours!"_

He re-joined her a few seconds later and, together, they undertook a ride in the woods by paths that were not helping Regina's shoes. They stayed a good time like that, enjoying nature, Regina did not know where to start or how to start. They arrived at the Troll Bridge and watched the stream of water flowing past them. Robin broke that silence.

" _So, tell me, what did you want to talk about, what disturbs you enough to come with that kind of thing on your feet, in this forest at 8:30 in the morning?"_

" _I ... need to talk about something that happened 14 years ago today according to the time system, something that stays in my mind since and haunts me on that date every year."_

" _You know I can hear everything, I will listen to you if you feel ready to talk."_

She looked at him with an air of gratitude, taking her courage in both hands, she decided to start her story with facts that her companion knew perfectly well so that he followed her in her story. Recalling her first love affair with Daniel, she could not help retaining a few tears at the mention of his cruel death, of which she had been a passive witness. She could not do anything to protect him from her mother, whom she feared herself, not having learned to make her magic at the time.

She had seen her mother, tearing the heart of the man she loved and crushing it, without an ounce of pity for the simple reason that he was not good enough for her, that he was not good social class. Regina let out a laugh, thinking that if her mother saw her today with Robin, she would certainly have a heart attack. Robin felt the stiffness and tension that invaded his companion during her story and tried to soothe her by gently passing his hand behind her back.

The ex-queen then resumed her quiet breathing but continued searching for her words. She looked in Robin's eyes and snuggled in his arms, it was so hard for her to admit her past, to admit what she could do or say or not to do, and she regretted bitterly today. It had to come out, otherwise she would never be at peace with herself.

" _Shortly after Daniel's death, I realized that I was pregnant ..."_

" _You what?"_ Robin had replied, swallowing the news.

" _I had made a denial, deep in me, I knew it already but, when I admitted to myself, I was already towards the end of my pregnancy. My mother had gone on an umpteenth trip for the preparations for my wedding with Snow's father and therefore did not know ..."_

" _Does anyone know that you had a biological child?"_

" _No, nobody. Apart from my father, but since he is no longer of this world ... He helped me for the end of my pregnancy and found me a midwife for delivery. I had a beautiful little girl with Daniel."_

She sobbed in the arms of Robin who remained silent, without knowing what to say or do that could reassure her, console her while in his head: a thousand and one questions were fighting to express themselves. He asked her why she did not have her daughter by her side. Regina wiped her tears to explain that she did not want to let her mother spoil her daughter's life, as she had done with hers, so tempted that she would let the little girl live. Recounting, when she had put her hand on a magic bean, then she had sent her daughter wrapped in a blanket with her name on top, in a world where her mother could not find her: this world.

Robin gave her a smile as he pointed out that Snow had sent Emma to this world with an embroidered cover of her name as well, the two women had a lot in common. He asked her what she knew about this little girl today, if she had tried to find her since their arrival in town. With a nod of her head, she added that with all the events happening in Storybrooke, she had never had time to really find her and all the time of the curse, she thought herself happy with Henry, as she could not get out of the city anyway, she ended up driving the idea out of her head.

" _I didn't ask you, what's her name?"_

" _Hermione ... Her name is Hermione..."_

 **-0-**

In England, at this time, a young witch named Hermione Granger, officially Muggle-born, was preparing to attend the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

 **Note :** I would publish about two chapters a week until the chapters of the English and French versions are at the same level


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to EvilApplePanda for your Review !

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Research**

He hugged her, he would never have seen him live without his son by his side, or even abandon him at birth. But it had to be admitted that the context was not the same, he had Marianne at that time and nothing prevented them from being together. He wanted to be protective and listen to Regina but he could not put himself in her place and no one could anyway. They continued to walk in the forest, his calm somewhat appeased the ex-Queen, who was lost. Robin looked at her gently and tried to make her understand that she should talk to Emma and Snow about it.

The brunette, being a mother and having had to abandon her daughter to protect her, would be the best able to understand how to manage the torment in which Regina was. Emma had perfect knowledge of this world and might have contacts to trace Hermione. She listened to him, somehow she knew he was right, but it was stronger than she, not being the type to confide in, she could not see her bad old enemy. Not too long ago, she would have killed Snow to take revenge for Daniel's loss so how do you talk about it with her?

" _Come on, let's have a real breakfast together at Granny's, usually it's also where Emma and Snow are most often."_

" _Now? Do you want me to talk to them now? You saw how hard I had to confide in you then to them..."_

" _Except that I'm here, I'll help you and you know it. You need to know more about Hermione and you need to talk to people who can understand you, they will do it better than me."_

Once again, he was right, he had one of those gifts to exasperate her sometimes, but she could not blame him after all, she had led him hard on them. On the way to the city, they talked about it, their relationship had never been simple: they had met a first time, had forgotten it and found themselves here in Storybrooke. They had to rediscover themselves and the tattoo on Robin's arm did not help matters for Regina, who was immediately disturbed by the thief.

They arrived at Granny's house and Robin was right, Emma and Snow enjoying a little time together while David was working, Killian sailing a little and Henry being in class. They invited them to sit next to them, shifting the stroller where Neal slept deeply and exchanged with them the usual banalities. Regina, encouraged by Robin, then engaged the subject, she looked more assured and felt supported. Snow and Emma had not interrupted her for one second before the end of her story.

" _Regina, I'm so sorry ... Cora has ruined so many lives ..."_

" _You don't have to be sorry, Snow, in a way, I forced you to do the same thing with Emma. I ... Well, I wanted to know if you, Emma, you thought you could find her trace!"_

" _Do you think she's 14 today? Or, like me, her age could have been altered?"_ Asked the young woman.

" _No, I have already done some personal research, she just turned fourteen. That's all I know, and also that she lives in England."_

Emma seemed chagrined by this last fact, after all, she had contacts in some police in the United States, but not in England. Regina seemed unhappy with the news, she had just lost the little hope she had forged since this morning. Emma took her hand telling her that she would be able to find her trace by mixing her knowledge of this world and the magic she had. Regina immediately proposed to go to her vault to search her personal books. Robin kissed Regina on the forehead and offered to take care of Neal, while the three women would do their research, so they went to the witch's vault and began searching through all the books.

" _Tell me Regina, you told us that you named her Hermione, I can ask you why?"_ Asked, curious, Snow.

" _It happened to Daniel and I to lie under a tree after a horseback ride or more generally to talk, while my mother was not watching, we discussed the future without knowing if it would be possible. He had confessed to me one day that he would have liked to have a girl of that name, I wanted to respect his memory."_

" _And if the baby had been a boy?"_

" _No idea, that day we were interrupted by a certain princess whose horse was mad."_

They laughed thinking back to the day, it was their meeting, the day when everything started or rather rocked. Snow pursued her curiosity by asking her former mother-in-law if Henry was aware of all this, which Regina said with a negative gesture of the head. Snow then smiled at gher, saying that he would be more than happy with the news, to have a sister and no longer be the only child in the family. After all, Henry was 14 years old and if what Regina was thinking was true: Hermione was 14 years too, which would perhaps create a bond between the two children. A smile appeared on the face of the witch who would really like that to be true.

However, more gloomily, Snow added that she was right not to leave her daughter in Cora's hands. If the girl had survived, she would have endured the same life as her mother and it was not enviable. Regina's thoughts were interrupted by Emma, who had apparently found a book that could already learn more about Hermione's life. By learning about her, it would be easier for them to find her. So they took the necessary ingredients and items before heading back to Granny's place to join Robin and prepare everything there was to do.

" _So, how will this unfold?"_ Snow asked.

" _If I understood what is written in the book that Emma found,_ _ **Vision of the Past**_ _, we will be able to know how Hermione grew up and everything that happened to her during her life. It should go fast, at fourteen in this world, she did not have to live a lot of things."_

They settled in the restaurant, using a crystal ball that projected on the wall the life of the girl.

 **-0-**

Walking in the grass, Hermione was far from suspecting that someone was looking for her, and even less her mother. She enjoyed her day with her friends, admiring match after match, the figures made by the pursuers. She who did not like to fly, appreciated, however, observe all this. She was not a big fan like Ron and his family or even Harry, but spending a day filled with magic just made her happy, even though she envied the Weasley's connections.

She had never had this kind of connection with her family, she had never felt it in her place and thought it was due to her being a witch, but recently her opinion had changed. Adoring to read, she had devoured books on the inheritance of genes and had clearly seen that her two parents had not transmitted anything physically to her. Part of her had thought of one thing without admitting it: she could have been adopted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to Kittyinaz for your Review !

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Discovering her daughter**

A blinding light illuminated the room, then it became more focused and a shape began to appear against the wall of Granny. A little noise was heard before everything became clearer. Hermione's childhood appear before their eyes, a noral but very active little girl. Soon the little girl had discovered a passion for books and it was in a general laugh that they listened to Hermione's adoptive mother telling her the popular version of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs".

It is true that Henry had made them rediscover their so-called stories, but they could not refrain from laughing at them, when they heard that the evil witch was jealous of the beauty of her daughter-in-law. After that, Regina had a persistent smile because after all, her daughter had good parents and a good life. It was all she had always wanted for her and could only let it escape a little regret at the sight of the radiant face of the little girl of nine, happy to have had a new book.

Time went a little further and the magic was revealed to the girl, to Regina's astonishment who thought magic impossible here. Her daughter had still developed her magic which, unlike Emma, had adapted to the magic form of this world. From that moment a lot of things changed, images filled with happiness were colder. In public, Hermione's parents were jovial, happy and delighted to have a girl like her, but when the door of the house closed, all gone was the intolerance towards the girl.

They had accompanied her for the purchase of her supplies after being visited by Professor Mc Gonagall, who was in charge of looking after muggle families whose child was a witch or wizard. Hermione was nothing but happy when she arrived in Diagon Alley, it was her universe all that magic and at Granny everyone saw then the choice of the wand that never left its owner.

" _Regina, isn't it normally just fairies who have wands?"_ Snow asked.

" _To my knowledge, in our world at least, I do not even know that few fairies who have them."_

" _What does this wand serve for you?"_ Robin added, who had not looked away from Regina.

" _I tell myself that in this world: magic is less present, it must amplify or at least it's a link between their magic and energy, I see only that ..."_

The first year then took place in more detail before them, the meeting with Harry and Ron and the distribution that intrigued more than one. Regina, and Rumple (who had entered the restaurant with Belle, and to whom David had summarized the story) were more than curious to know more about each house and school. One thing was unanimous, Hermione was a girl more than intelligent, even if it was worth at the beginning of her schooling a certain loneliness and misunderstanding of her comrades.

Regina could only be proud of the one she saw evolving before her eyes, we could now see the spells learned and made by her daughter, whether it is "Wingardium Leviosa", "Lacarnum Inflamare", "Alohomora" and many others. Plus, she seemed to learn very quickly. Inside the ex-Evil-Queen thought of all the things she could teach her, starting with the use of magic without that little piece of wood that she loved so much.

The friendship between Hermione, Harry and Ron had been drawn with the Troll episode in the girls' bathroom and amplified by the young woman's rescue of Harry in his first Quidditch match. The year went on until it reached the trials leading to the Philosopher's Stone, the calm and serenity that the young witch presented during an adventure that would have given a heart attack to many people, was more than admirable. Her acquaintances even attracted Rumple's respect for the young age of the student and the smile she displayed in collecting points, thanks to that for her house spread in the restaurant.

Regina was stuck in Robin's arms, completely overwhelmed by what she had just seen and just waiting to see the rest to learn more about her. Snow laughed as she explained that she hoped wholeheartedly, for Hermione's sake, that her other years would be quieter.

" _Oh but now I think about it, I too would have plenty of books to read to her!"_ Henry said, which made the whole room laugh.

" _If she comes to visit us, she will have access to the library with great pleasure_." Added Belle, whose passion for books could not be questioned.

" _Given all that she will have to experiment and discover in this city, if she goes in the town, I think for once, she will give up her books a little."_ Laugh David.

 **-0-**

While everyone was gathered in Granny's restaurant, on the other side of the world, a girl was still living her life as if nothing had happened. The matches were a little halted after one of them was a little lying with the snitch who escaped the two catchers for a while. They had all returned to the tent to rest a bit, after all soon, they would have to go to the last match between Bulgaria and Ireland.

Ginny was taking a nap just like Ron, Harry had gone with Fred, George and Arthur Wesley to visit the surrounding camps a bit. For her part, Hermione had gone back to her famous books, for her birthday Harry had offered her an old book on versions of fairy tales different from those usually known. Any book about magic or fairy tales would have pleased the young woman but this one seemed to have something more, as if she felt bound to it.

By turning the pages she discovered a version that pleased her from each tale, she found them even more credible and more consistent. A vengeance for a lost love was more plausible than any jealousy for beauty: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" ... What idiocy. Without knowing it, Hermione had taken pity on Regina and her mother, reading these lines. A feeling then invaded her, a feeling of insecurity combined with the impression that one observed it, that one watched it. It was doubled with a sense of déjà vu in her past, as if she realized now that she had been spied on or watched. A shiver ran through her body and a feeling of unease. Deciding to give up her books, she joined Ginny for a nap before the events tonight.

" _Hermione, stop playing the paranoid, you scare yourself!"_ She said aloud to try to reassure herself.

The fact is, she was closer to the truth than she could imagine...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to Kittyinaz and EvilApplePanda for your Reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Second and Third Year**

The vacation time was not displayed between the first and second year. It was directly in Diagon Alley before the second year that they saw the girl, crossing Harry and Ron. Then there was a general laugh, when Lockart entered, surrounded by women almost drooling in his footsteps. How could one become infatuated with a narcissistic idiot of his kind? For Hermione, everyone put this on the count of youth and naivety, but when we looked at other women much more mature than the average, it was definitely not the experience that was to be missed.

The meeting with Draco was then hectic, it was not much appreciated by the inhabitants of Storybrooke, except at the rumble by Rumple who liked the ambitious side of the young man, even if the latter needed to think more by himself rather than to let his father get his head up. The chamber of secrets was then enunciated and followed the insult of Slytherin: "Mudblood" against Hermione.

Of course, Regina took this insult very badly because there was no blood more precious than that of her daughter and she would, which she already was, be a great witch. With the powers that lay dormant in it in addition to those she had already discovered, she could impress more than one including this little blond no importance or personality. The girl's preparation of the Polyjuice Potion impressed the two wizards of the room in addition to Hook who, having witnessed the preparation of some potions in his life, knew that it was not easy.

The pride that Regina felt was growing, her daughter was all she had always dreamed of for her, a joyful girl full of knowledge and friendships. It would have been so different if it had been Cora who had raised her, especially if she had detected in her the power that could be perceived at the moment. The evening then arrived in town, the transmission had to stop and resume tomorrow very early because Regina would not keep long without knowing what had happened thereafter.

" _So, your first impressions my Queen?"_ Said Robin returning with Regina.

" _How do you want me to be happier than at the present? I would not even have expected her to be like that, she is perfect in my eyes!"_

" _No surprising, in a way, she looks a lot like you, you know."_

" _Oh yes, you find? In what?"_ Asked his companion.

" _She is independent, slightly domineering over others and likes to propose or impose her opinion. She is strong, intelligent, and is not the type to be insulted without doing anything."_

Regina burst out laughing, Robin was absolutely right, she could not say the opposite, although she hesitated a long time on how she should take the term "Dominatrix". The evening came and the Mayor had a hard time falling asleep, she was repeating all that she had learned about her daughter. She did not forget that Henry was more than happy to have a sister, but through Hermione, Regina was seeing Daniel, the one she had loved and lost so much ... What would she do if she had the opportunity to meet Hermione?

She did not know anything yet and gave herself some time to think about it. When the next day came, she took the time still to administer the affairs of the city. Since the return of Emma and Hook in the city, after their little trip in the past, she had trouble waking up without some headaches due to the changes they had generated. Just after their explanation, she realized that the woman Emma had met in her cell was Marianne, Robin's former wife, whom she had executed the next day. She had told him about it, but had feared his reaction. As usual, he reassured her, she was no longer the same woman as at the time.

All of them found themselves at Granny's again: Snow, David, Emma, Hook, Henry, Robin, Belle, Rumple, Regina and of course Granny! All recovered where it had stopped the day before and they could witness the petrification of Hermione by the Basilisk that petrified more than one in the restaurant. All ended well and the second year ended. Then arrived the third year of our young witch, who took with her the threat of the terrible Sirius Black.

Regina groaned there, for a school known to be the safest place in the world, each year brought its share of death and danger for students. How could children be left, for the most part, to live in a place whose safety deserved a good deal of renewal? It totally escaped Regina who was joined in her reasoning by Snow who, rediscovering really the pleasure of being a mother recently, did not imagine sending Neal there, at the risk of not finding it in one piece after.

" _Mom, do you think there's only one school of magic? Otherwise it means that in the end, there are few wizards in the world and all speak English, I find it weird!"_ Henry pointed out to Regina, who raised a point that no one had thought of!

" _No idea, I discover this world at the same time as you, Henry, you know!"_

" _Yes, I know, I know ..."_

 _"Your remark is not idiot Henry,"_ added Rumple, _"on the contrary! I think you're right, it's impossible that this is the only one, we would have to get information."_

Their eyes turned back to Hermione's life as she punched Draco Malfoy, who deserved his fate after all. Seeing him run away like a coward had a wide smile on Regina's face. The young woman's thirst for knowledge came back to the subjects of conversation, when the use of the Time Turner for her classes became known, but no one made a comment on the subject. All were too focused on the unexpected rescue of Sirius Black by Harry and Hermione. The girl, then thirteen years old, also smiled to the compliments of the former prisoner of Azkaban.

The third year of the witch then ends up in the eyes of Storybrooke observers, making a short summary of everything they had observed, something remained and make them laugh. Indeed, Hermione was the very stereotype of the witch known in this world with the broom and her Transfiguration teacher was even more so with the hat always present! A laugh was then heard in the restaurant imagining Rumple and Regina, even Emma in this kind of outfit, as well as the long beard for the wizard. Even Rumple could not help but display a slight smile on his face.

 **-0-**

Hermione, on the other hand, felt the sense of discomfort dissipate, as if one had finished looking in her heart or even in her head, and breathed a small sigh of relief. The young witch was then able to go to the Match Bulgaria / Ireland with a certain serenity that managed to take place in her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Revelation**

It was only the same evening that the vision could resume but this time in live. They were done with the past of the young woman, as tumultuous and filled as it is. Hermione seemed to have lived so much at such a young age. Although she was fourteen, she had already had to deal with death far too many times. Regina enjoyed seeing her daughter evolve before her eyes, giving her the impression of being at her side. She seemed to be happy to attend this event and her biological mother could not help but wince when she saw that Malfoy was there too.

" _I feel like you do not like that boy so much!"_ Laughs Robin.

" _Seeing his behaviour towards my daughter makes me want to kill him."_

" _And yet, and I'm the devil's lawyer, maybe it's more his father who should be blamed. Look with Cora!"_

" _Despite the childhood that my mother gave me, it was only once I lost Daniel that I really abandoned myself to evil. But this boy agrees with his father and follows his example."_

 _"Regina is not wrong Robin,"_ Snow added. _"If Daniel was not dead, Regina would never finish as a Evil-Queen."_

Robin knew that he was at a disadvantage because of Snow's support for Regina, so it was better to let it go for the moment. They then returned to the match that was taking place in front of them between Bulgaria and Ireland. All were absorbed by the action and the speed of the exchanges. The end approached quickly and everyone thought they would go to bed when the Death Eaters attacked. Regina got up in one go and wanted to get out of the city to rescue her daughter, but she did not know exactly where it was going. It was killing her to do nothing.

You could see the panic between everyone present that night. People jostled each other and clashed. Hermione remained surrounded by the Weasley family but soon they were also separated. The young witch found her soon after Harry, still looking shocked by what was happening. A man had intervened and marked the sky with a skull and a snake. They were surrounded by what appeared to be some sort of police. At one second, Hermione, Harry, and Ron finished grilled. After this passage that put the hearts of the wizards and the heart of Regina to the test, it was time to go to bed.

The next day, Regina was circling the city and it was three times that she added sugar to her coffee without realizing that she had already put some. Her mind was too worried about Hermione. Emma found her then, noticing her look. We had to act where Regina was going to end up wasting.

" _Why don't we go get her?"_

" _I beg your pardon?"_

" _I'm clear for once, we could get out of the city and go find her so that finally you have her in front of you. But it's your daughter after all, it's up to you."_

" _I ... Do you think I could do that? I don't know ... I ..."_

" _For once there is nothing happening in town, it's now or never."_

She looked at the blonde with a shocked look, for once she totally agreed with her. They then warned Robin, Snow, David and Henry before leaving in the yellow ladybug that served as Emma's car. Before proposing this to the Ex-Queen, the Saviour had done her own research on Hermione, she knew her name, her age, her country of residence. In the end it was easier than she imagined. After several hours of car and plane, they arrived in the subdivision of the girl. The stress went up little by little.

 **-0-**

Hermione was in her books, trying to change her mind. After what had happened the day before, she did not want to be at home in her small town. The witch wanted to help as best she could, staying inactive was a thing that was gnawing at her. She had already read and reread all the books in her library at least three times today. Placing herself at the window, she saw a little yellow car pass in front of her house and felt a strange presentiment as she stared at the two women inside.

 **-0-**

Regina grunted almost in the car, they parked a little further away to avoid getting attention. they had to find a way to communicate with her. Emma found it obvious that they had to use a bit of magic, but they would have to be at least two in the light of the energy it required outside of Storybrooke. They then took a small crystal ball and placed Regina's memories there for Hermione to quickly understand. Empty of her energy, it was up to Emma to carry the ball in front of the window of the witch which immediately attracted her attention.

" _And now?"_

" _Now we wait until tomorrow, that she has time to realize all this, I added with the ball a message with the address of an ice cream seller that I saw on the road and an hour."_

" _Why?"_

" _That way we leave her the choice to come or not. Believe me Regina, having a choice changes a lot, she will feel more confident if she understands that she can decide her life. Otherwise she will think that this truth is imposed on her."_

" _You talk about experience. I ... Sorry Emma, sometimes I forget that if you lived that it's because of me."_

Emma smiled at her and suggested she go to the hotel for the evening even though she knew the brunette would not sleep much that night.

 **-0-**

Hermione discovered the ball, once in her fingers, the latter lit up and a multitude of what seemed to be memories reached her. She saw a dark, loving, happy woman ending up losing the man she loved because of her mother. Yet the magic seemed to be dominant, everything seemed so unreal. As part of another world. Yet Hermione had grasped the main idea. Her mind reminded her whenever she had noticed that she did not look like her parents. Everything was clear at once: she had been adopted and now she was sure of it.

 _"Mom, dad,"_ she said, coming down to the living room of the house.

" _Hum?"_ Mr. Granger replied, barely lifting the head of his newspaper.

" _When were you going to tell me?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Mrs. Granger questioned.

" _I was adopted I'm wrong?_

" _How ..."_

Hermione stopped them, she did not want any lies. She had decided to make them talk and now, not in ten years. They then asked her to sit in front of them and explained to her that all this had happened during a trip to the United States. They had discovered a basket on the side of the road, a very young baby that they then brought back to the police station.

" _I was on the side of the road?"_

" _Yes, we have taken care of you and we have taken all the steps to adopt you. It was not easy as we were not from this country but it ended up being done."_ Added her mother.

" _There was a letter with you, explaining that your name was Hermione. We decided to leave you that name."_

Her father got up and opened a small box from which he took out a letter. He handed it to Hermione and her breathing had greatly accelerated. She went up to her room, deciding to read it immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Reunion**

Hermione sat on her bed and took the time to read each word on the letter.

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _I hope that one day you will read these few words. I don't even know if you kept the name I chose for you. I do not dare to imagine how you feel knowing that you were abandoned at birth. Know, however, that there is nothing I would have loved more than keeping you with me. Unfortunately, and for your own safety, I am obliged to send you as far as possible from me. I want you to know that I love you and that I will always love you, you are the most beautiful thing that happened to me._

 _Regina, your mom you already miss._

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. From the moment she understood about her adoption, she wondered what could have caused a woman to drop her child. She was now starting to get answers and was eager to find out more. Her curiosity was piqued and it was now certain that she would go to the appointment the next day. She went to bed that evening with so many questions that her mind was having trouble resting. It was necessary, however, and it was with growing excitement that she fell asleep that evening.

It was very early the next morning that Hermione woke up without suspecting that in the local hotel Regina had the same reaction. They were both circling while waiting for the time on the clock to advance. It was only Emma who was still sleeping, as usual, and only woke up when she awoke. The two women got ready and arrived in ice creamer seller in advance in order to be able to welcome Hermione as it should be.

The young woman was also ready to leave. She looked at her wand on her desk and decided to take it. With all that she had experienced at Hogwarts and the brand at the World Cup, she had to be careful. She reached the door of her house, barely taking the time to greet her parents and walked to the shop. Once in the place, she noticed the little yellow car. When she came back she noticed Regina and Emma and approached them.

" _It's you? Well, I mean ... Yesterday's message ... It was yours right_?" Hermione questioned, losing all the confidence she hoped to have.

 _"Yes, it was us,"_ said Emma, who noticed Regina's white face. _"I introduce myself, my name is Emma Swan."_

" _I'm Regina, Regina Mills."_

" _Pleased to meet you, Hermione Granger, but I guess you already know that."_

The young witch settled in front of the brunette and the blonde while noticing the silence of embarrassment that began to settle. Emma did not want to insinuate herself too much into the discussion that was to take place between mother and daughter. The silence grew thicker by the minute. Fortunately, Hermione finally broke the blank, asking them how they had found her.

 _"We used magic of course,"_ Emma explained, nudging Regina subdued.

" _Uh ... yes, we have gifts just like you. In fact, I think you hold me your abilities."_

" _Are you witches? In which schools did you study?"_

" _Our magic is different from yours, we don't need a wand to use it. She does not work in this world, or out of the city where we live."_ Pursued the brunette.

" _In this world"?_ Hermione questioned.

" _We are not born in this world, but in a parallel to this one. One where magic is very present and where all are aware of its existence."_

" _A world where, to make short even if it is difficult to believe, live the characters of fairy tales. Well, afterwards, we must admit that their stories have nothing to do with those of Disney."_ Emma added with a smile on her lips.

Hermione was speechless. She who, however, had read so many books on the different types of magic that could exist, entered the unknown. Apart from the magical explanation of this reunion, Hermione wanted to know exactly why she had been abandoned as a baby. She then looked at Regina and simply phrased her question with a hint of emotion in her voice. Regina lowered her head, it was still painful for her to mention Daniel, even more, when she was facing their daughter.

However, she undertook to tell her story as clearly as possible. Nevertheless, the brunette refrained from saying what her role later in the «tales» was. Hermione did not miss a word from the one who happened to be her biological mother. It was horrible to know that a mother could kill the man loved by her daughter supposedly for her good. The young witch understood the situation better and even though she had felt anger about her abandonment, knowing the context was nothing more than the understanding that could be read in her eyes.

" _A few days ago, I confessed to my companion this hidden part of my story. I had never told anyone. Do not think I was ashamed of you, on the contrary. I was just scared, I think, of not finding you in the end or my past catching up with me."_

" _Your past?_

" _Yes ..."_ Regina sighs. _"Let's say that I am better known by the nickname "Evil-Queen". The Stepmother of Snow White."_

" _And your companion is?_

" _Robin, Robin Hood. I understand that it's hard to accept for you ..."_

Hermione could not hold back a small smile, imagining all the characters of her childhood real. She turned to Emma questioningly before the latter admitted to being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming also called Mary Margaret and David in this world. Regina also explained that she had allowed herself to look through the magical past to learn more about her. Hermione could only make the connection with all she had felt recently.

" _I believe you, even if I think it will be clearer in my mind, when I have the proof of what you are putting before your eyes ..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM and Rae for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Proposal**

Hermione, Regina, and Emma continued talking for an hour on all possible topics. Hermione did not hesitate to ask all the questions that came to her mind just like Regina. Emma was ultimately present only to make the connection between the two worlds when it was necessary. She was happy for the rest of the time to listen to the exchange. Regina was slowly taking over the years that Hermione had lived at Hogwarts and all that she had ever had to face the young woman. Of course, both adults could only emphasize the courage of the young woman. Hermione had a constant smile since the beginning of this meeting.

It is true that one side of her biological mother was bothering her, knowing that she was "the Evil Queen" scared her somewhat. Yet it was also a symbol of hope to see that one of the known figures of evil, for children, could change for love. They began to talk about the basilisk and therefore the second year of the young witch. Regina then remarked with pride that Hermione was very far from being a mere Muggle-born. Indeed, she must have more power than she seemed to think.

" _It could surprise many people I think!"_ Laughs Hermione.

" _Especially this young man, Malfoy I think ..."_ Regina added.

" _But do you think I would have the opportunity to use your type of magic?"_

" _Yes, I think, after all, look at me, I've lived all my life thinking I'm normal and I'm just starting to use it. I think all this will be child's play for you! "_ Explained Emma.

" _Only in Storybrooke, if I understood correctly."_

" _That's it",_ they said in chorus.

The young woman nodded then. The two adults came to talk about the cruel lack of security for a supposedly safest school in the country. After all, during the previous three years a dark wizard had managed to infiltrate, a monstrous creature had lived there and a prisoner on the run had entered without anyone noticing. The Gryffindor could only endure this kind of remark even though she still felt safe and even more at home at Hogwarts than anywhere else.

They came to speak of the Dark Lord. Hermione explained as clearly as possible who he was and his involvement in the life of her best friend Harry. She added that after the events of the World Cup, everyone was in the breach wondering what it could actually mean. Fear was still present in everyone's mind and a return of Lord Voldemort would mean a lot of deaths and even more fear in the future.

At the end of this exchange, Hermione looked at her watch, she had to go home, even if she would have given everything to stay with Regina and Emma a little longer. The more she looked at Regina, the more she told herself that she did not have much to do with the Queen she had known in the books of her childhood. Her features were softer and had something maternal, she did not see hatred and malice.

" _I'll have to go home ...",_ She said with a slight sigh.

 _"I understand, your parents should not be worried,"_ Regina said in a voice that barely hid her disappointment.

" _Oh, I don't know if they would make the difference between my presence or not ... But I have to pack my bags. I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."_

" _You go on the train, is that it?"_ Asked Emma with curiosity.

" _That's it. I would find my friends and I can't wait to tell them for you, my real mother, if I can ..."_

" _Of course you can. If you want we can even take you to the station tomorrow. This car is much safer than it seems, it is a newer version of the trash that leads Emma in general!"_

" _Hey!"_ Almost growled Emma. _"But I think like Regina, if you want to be taken to the station, it will be with pleasure."_

Hermione's smile could not be bigger then. For the first time in her life she did not want to go back to school, she wanted the holidays to last forever. It was so frustrating to find her just today ... When she explained it to the brunette, Regina was happy, she never could have hoped that it goes as well with Hermione. And through the eyes of her daughter, she saw Daniel, she was a way to keep alive the man she had once loved so much. A man who will stay forever in her heart.

After paying the bill, the three women walked a little outside, letting a little time last until the separation that was approaching. Emma moved away for a few minutes to make a phone call, she wanted to make sure everything went well in Storybrooke and also warn that tomorrow, the two would return by plane. Regina and Hermione stayed for a few minutes alone, allowing time for more discussion.

" _You know, Robin was the first to know about you. Well, apart from my father who supported me until you came into the world."_

" _My grandfather?"_

" _Yes, Henry. That's where my adopted son, who is also Emma's biological son, gets his name._

" _I'll have to make a family tree so I do not get lost with all this."_ Said Hermione.

" _I understand that our family is a little complex indeed."_

Regina could only join Hermione in her laugh, David had already remarked that a Thanksgiving meal would be complex and tense given the composition of the family. The Gryffindor then made the desire to come to visit Storybrooke in the near future what Regina could not refuse, she proposed to her then to come to join her during her next holidays: those of Christmas. She feared that Hermione would refuse, preferring to spend the holidays with her biological parents. Yet in the mind of the young woman it was quite different, nothing could have pleased her more than to spend Christmas with the one who represented more and more her mother in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM and Aaron Leachfor your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Separation**

The three women ended up separating and each one went back on their way. Hermione was jumping all over with excitement after this meeting. She could not believe she had met her birth mother. Until recently, she had doubts about her affiliation with her parents. Today she had in front of her Regina, on top of that, she had an explanation of their separation. It was more than Hermione had dared to hope. Only one thing remained in her mind: the image of Regina smiling, looking at her with a touch of pride present in her eyes.

Hermione loved her parents sincerely, it was visceral, after all they had raised her and she had a good childhood. What had ruined this relationship was the discovery of her magic. Even if there had been some strange events around her, it was a different story to have a word to say about it. McGonagall's arrival for Hogwarts had been a shock to the family. Since that day, she had always thought she saw a hint of fear in their eyes.

As she passed the door of her house, she did not feel so at home. Her "parents" did not even ask her where she had gone. Certainly they knew it was not her way out to get into trouble, but she missed the time when they worried about her like real parents. She settled in her room and sat on her bed with her head in the clouds. Everything was so strange, to learn that the fairy tales were real, to learn that she was the daughter of the Evil Queen.

She began to think of her friends at Hogwarts. Did she really want everyone to know about her family? It was so much simpler that everyone treats her only as a muggle-born. People appreciated her for her abilities and not for her family. She decided to tell Harry and Ron about it, she knew that her two best friends would not change the way they behave with her. Maybe she should talk to Dumbledore at least ... Everything was jumbled in her mind, for once she would have given everything to think less.

Spontaneously, her mind went astray on other pupils of her grade. It was Draco who came to her mind. If only he had known who she was, he would never have treated her like that, he would not have allowed himself to insult her. Perhaps he would have tried to be her friend to rally to his cause. Certainly she was not a pure-blood and it was unlikely that she was considered a half-breed after all her mother was not a witch by the standards of this world.

However, just knowing she had a little magic in her, a unique magic, made her smile. She was no longer just a witch among many, even if, in itself, it was already an extraordinary fact. Hermione dreamed of the day she could learn the magic she had inherited from Regina and where she could demonstrate it to Draco. Just to know the disappointed mine he was going to have, brightened up her day even more. She went to bed that night with many dreams in her mind.

 **-0-**

The next day Emma and Regina were waiting outside Hermione's house. The Grangers had noticed the car parked in front of their house, but did not say anything about it. Their daughter calmly explained who it was. She was afraid of their reaction, but in a way she really hoped they would find it difficult to know their daughter in contact with her biological family. But nothing, to the disappointment of the young woman.

" _They will take me to the station."_

" _Good, we had something planned with your mother, I planned to call a taxi for you."_

" _Oh ..."_ Sighed Hermione who did not even hide her disappointment.

 _"Good luck for this year,"_ said Mrs. Granger, far off without even glancing at the young woman.

Hermione regained her smile as she crossed Regina's eyes outside. She hurried to finish her snack, packed her bags and went out. Emma and Regina joined the Gryffindor and helped her to put her luggage in the car, surprisingly everything returned. Instinctively, Regina replaced one of Hermione's many wicked locks with a huge smile on her face. They got into the car and Hermione guided them to King's Cross station.

The young witch could not help laughing when she saw the two adults' heads as she announced that the way they were to go was 9 ¾. Emma figured it was time for her to step aside a bit and preferred to stay in the car waiting for Regina. With faith in Hermione, she rushed through the wall between lanes 9 and 10 and found herself in front of the Hogwarts Express. In the distance she noticed Harry and Ron with the Weasley family.

Not wishing to leave her mother in Molly's clutches and all the questions she could ask her, she reluctantly decided to say goodbye to her now. Of course, she knew everyone had seen her, but she also knew they would not allow themselves to sneak up without permission. She gave them a smile and turned her attention back to Regina. Spontaneously, she allowed herself to place herself in her arms to hug herself against her. The brunette replied to this accolade by placing her own arms around the girl before releasing her.

 _"Here, take that,"_ said Regina, giving her a small piece of paper. _"This is my address, do not hesitate to write to me, whenever you want."_

" _I would sting Hedwig, it's Harry's owl, like that, I'll send you letters, it's promised."_

The two women smiled at each other before Hermione joined her friends. Regina sighed, but consoled herself thinking it was just a goodbye and not a farewell. Soon, she could hug her daughter again. It was so good for her to really think of her as her daughter and not just on the biological level. She finally understood what Emma could have felt by getting closer to Henry.

While Hermione got back on the train, Regina joined Emma in the car before heading to the airport to return to Storybrooke. She had so much to tell to Henry as to Robin, her life could not be more beautiful than at this moment. Mother and daughter were far from suspecting that in the near future, other adventures would punctuate their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM and cheyeneb your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Holiday Story**

The trio found a free compartment and settled there before the train starts to take the road to Hogwarts. Hermione didn't hold up, her whole world was upset since the end of her holidays. That's right, she had not thought about the Death Eater's attack at the Quidditch World Cup since she'd learned it. For the moment, she wanted only one thing: to tell everything to her friends but the conversation started very quickly on the Dark Lord. She could not insert the news, so she decided to wait.

Hermione then asked them for news of what had happened since their separation. On the side of the two boys, nothing had happened, Harry had spent what was left of the summer at Ron and unlike their first year, the young man was much less impressionable by a life entirely governed by magic. However, he enjoyed spending time with the Weasleys, the setting was so much more pleasant than the Dursley's. It was unthinkable to believe that it was them, his real family…

" _And you Hermione? Anything new? I guess it must have some, like the woman who took you to the train!"_ Exclaimed Harry, who had noticed that the brunette was not, to his knowledge, Hermione's mother.

" _Well done Harry, indeed, things happened in such a short time, I sometimes still feel that my head will explode."_

" _Who was it then?"_ Ron asked, filled with curiosity.

" _My mother …"_

The two boys looked at her with a dazed air of their own. Harry remembered the head of Hermione's mother very well. He had met her, just like her father, in Diagon Alley just before the start of their second year. It was, therefore, impossible for this woman to be her mother. For Ron, it was simpler, he was waiting for explanations. He knew Hermione well enough to know that her sentences were, in general, much longer than two words.

" _Uh, are you developing there?"_ Harry added.

"Short or long version?"

" _Long! With all the train time we have. For once we will be fully aware of what you will tell us!"_ Ron laughs then.

His two friends could only accompany him in his laugh, it was true that the two young men were very rarely listening to all that their friend could express.

" _I learned, not long ago, that I was adopted. I had doubts for some time but never really think about it. So I understood when my biological mother contacted me, with magic."_

With the end of her sentence, she scotched them. Admittedly, they had no prejudice that Hermione was a muggleborn, but that was how they defined her in their minds. She had even become a perfect match for those from Muggle families like her who wanted to rebuff the Pureblood. In general, many had come to see her as an example and this whole way of thinking was suddenly to be seen again if Hermione ever came from a family of wizards. They waited patiently for the rest of the story.

" _I know it's going to be hard to believe, but I want you to know that I do not make fun of you and tell you the truth, right?"_

" _Of course, Mione!"_ They both answered in chorus.

" _My birth mother is called Regina, but you may know her by another name. Well, more Harry! I don't think there's a wizard version of this story. Let's say ... Well ... She was nicknamed the "Evil Queen" in Snow White's tale. After the version we have, we are totally different from the story, from the real story."_

" _I'm totally lost..."_ Sighed Ron.

Hermione calmly resumed her story. She explained to Ron that in the muggle world, there were many fairy tales in which, in general, witches were the villains of history. It was an absurd idea for someone who, like Ron, had lived in a family of wizards forever. Once this idea had been swallowed, it took a few minutes for the boys to fully realize that Hermione had just confessed that she was the daughter of a fairy tale character.

Ron simply did not believe it and asked for evidence, something that Hermione could not provide. She was hurt by the attitude of her friend who had assured him, minutes before, that he would believe her. Harry was much more open-minded and found this revelation more than incredible. He wondered what kind of powers the witch could have and if she had left it to her daughter.

" _She doesn't use a wand then?"_ Asked Harry.

" _No, none, if I understand correctly. But I could not have a demonstration other than the Crystal Ball I told you about. Apparently, as she does not come from this universe, only in the city where she lives in the United States can magic as hers express herself."_

" _Maybe you have magic, her magic, in you!"_ Harry exclaimed, more and more playful.

" _Yes, maybe!"_

She gave him a deep smile and did not dwell on Ron's pouting face, who still did not seem to believe it all. The rest of the trip was quite silent until another, more neutral subject was stated by Harry. Hermione wondered though, if one day she could learn magic, the one she inherited from her mother. It was an idea that delighted her to the highest degree. She wanted to talk to Harry about her plan to spend her vacation in Storybrooke when the train arrived.

Once in the main hall, discussions were going on everywhere until Dumbledore began his usual speech. This year, an event awaited them: the Triwizard Tournament. They then saw the Bulgarian students arrive, French, and the rest of the meal focused on who would participate or not and on the type of event they could face. She wondered for a moment, meeting her housekeeper's gaze, if she should tell her about Regina.

She gave herself a moment's thought before deciding that she wanted to make her own opinion first. Unless obligated, she would make sure that only Harry and Ron knew about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 10: An owl in a frozen Storybrooke**

The return trip was long for Regina and Emma who were returning to the city. Arriving finally at Storybrooke, Emma as Regina found Henry. Despite Regina's love for Robin and Emma for her parents, the two women were very much connected to this young boy. He had so many questions, but he knew he should wait. It had been a long way from England between the plane and the car. He would be patient, but would have those answers, it was something he was sure of.

While Henry was spending some time with David, Emma took the time to tell her mother what happened. Regina, meanwhile, founds Robin in the woods, always with Roland and Little Jean. The first thing Robin wanted to know was how the meeting went. He wanted to make sure everything had gone perfectly and he was heard listening to these famous reunions. He had often seen Regina with a smile, especially since the two of them had gotten together, but now she had a bright one.

" _I imagine she will come soon to see us, isn't she?"_

" _That's it, I suggested to her to come during the Christmas holidays. That way, we will have a real Christmas with all the family."_

" _Excellent idea, my Queen."_

" _Daddy! Who will come for Christmas?"_ Exclaimed Roland, who had heard only a few snatches.

Robin looked at Regina then, her eyes almost asking for some permission, but the heart of the old Evil queen had only one desire: to enjoy her family, all her family. Robin and Roland were also part of it. She took Roland on her knees before answering him.

" _Your big sister. She will join us so that we are all together!"_

The little boy became animated by the simple idea of having a big sister. All this remained new to him. He had very well accepted Regina's presence in his life as well as Henry's. He had always had a big family with his father's companions, but he was always happy to see some more female presences.

 **-0-**

On the other side of the city, a blonde young woman was walking on the sidewalk. Frightened and confused, it is Elsa on the verge of a nervous breakdown looking for her sister meanwhile freezing everything on her way. It was quickly spotted by the residents of Storybrooke and Regina and Emma were forced to face an ice giant that Elsa created. The wall of ice around the city was also spotted, again Storybrooke was isolated from the rest of the world.

Requiring the return of her sister, Elsa put Emma in danger, leaving her on the verge of hypothermia. It was thanks to David's benevolent heart-saving combination of Anna and Regina's magic that the two women came out of this ice prison. The threat seemed to be dismissed when, unfortunately, Elsa was not the only threat to this city. The wall remained intact despite all their attempts.

However, it was necessary to wait for more clues to really work to counter the threat. Regina took the opportunity to spend some time with Henry. Again the questions flared, but his mother was not able to answer them. She herself had not really had time to chat with Hermione to get into such details.

" _But you think she will accept to answer all my questions? I know that sometimes it can be tiring."_

" _I think she will have as many questions for you as you for her, you know."_

The young man could only smile at her.

 **-0-**

At Hogwarts, our young Gryffindor was busy looking for a parchment and pen to write to Regina, her mother. She had to put that word in her mind. Granted, that word was common to her, but not associated with Regina, not associated with someone who really seemed to care about her. It would be complicated, but she would do it. She wrote her letter and asked Harry for permission to "borrow" Hedwig to send her mail to Storybrooke. She let her letter fly in mid-air, already looking forward to an answer.

 **-0-**

She was more than astonished when she saw an owl arriving in her town. Noting the letter held by the latter, she recovered and gave some water to the animal, not knowing what else to give it. The owl was there, waiting for a return to bring and that Regina had understood. She opened the letter and was delighted to know that Hermione had not forgotten it.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I hope to not disturb you by sending you this letter. I wanted you to know that I'm thinking a lot about you right now and that, even for me, school hours do not go fast enough. I know you want to know more about my world so I wanted to talk to you about the last events of my life. At Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament has just started and Harry has been chosen with another one from our school. Normally this is only one participant per school so even if it is impossible, we will have two champions who will represent us._

 _You have to wonder what I'm talking about, school side and tournaments. I'll tell you more about that, when I see you in front, but let's say it's a competition between schools. There we have Hogwarts in front of Dumstrang, the school of Bulgaria and Beauxbâtons, the school of France. This tournament consists of three more dangerous events than one another and I'm really scared for Harry's life._ _We believe that this is not the year it will be calm!_

 _I hope for you that is going well in Storybrooke. In view of what you told me about your life, even if I had only a brief summary, it has already been quite eventful. I'm eager to see you again and discover the world around you._

 _Hermione, your daughter._

A tear ran down Regina's cheek as she read Hermione's signature. She hastened to take some of her answers so as not to make her wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM and Aaron Leach your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The tests**

Then drying her tears, Regina was busy replying to her daughter's letter. She was so happy that Hermione started to think of herself as her mother. It had been so long since she had written a letter that she did it again and again to make it perfect. She wanted to make no mistake to the young woman. Henry had then joined her and had his mother's permission to read Hermione's letter. He even asked her if he could add a note in the letter, which Regina accepted.

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _You don't imagine the joy I feel now after reading your letter. I admit that I was really surprised to see this owl arrive. She is magnificent. I hope that it will be good for your friend and it is true that I am less and less reassured, when I see everything that happens in this school. Although I would love to have you by my side to protect you, I'm afraid that things get complicated here._

 _A new threat is falling on Storybrooke and I can't tell you if it will be settled before you come here. I don't want anything happening to you. We also have the arrival of a new person, a powerful woman controlling the ice, named Elsa. I will try to help her control her magic, but on the teaching side, I am not a specialist. Maybe you would be better?_

 _Anyway, Robin, Roland and Henry, of course, can't wait to meet you, Roland seemed very happy to have a big sister. Besides, the few lines that will follow are from Henry who wanted to say a few words to you._

 _Since I know your existence, I have only one desire: to meet you. I learned that we had the love of books in common and I have one that should please you at hand._

 _Regina & Henry, your mother and your brother._

The former Queen then handed the letter to Hedwig, leaving some caresses in the animal's neck, which if it had been a cat, would have purred. We could see a white owl disappear in the sky of Storybrooke. Then, they had to get back to work. Regina and Henry joined the Charming House to talk with Elsa. The more information they have about Anna, the better they are able to find her. Regina often wondered what would have been her life if she had her sister, Zelena, to share everything with, maybe her life with Cora would have been more bearable.

Once arrived in the house, they really took up the task, their enemy finally unveiled, the Queen of Ice, also known as Ingrid. Thinking of asking Sydney for help, Regina thought better of it, she had recently released the ex-genius, but she did not trust his loyalty. After all, he had no reason to be loyal to her after all she had done to him. Emma and Regina found themselves working together again to help Elsa.

 **-0-**

Hedwig finally arrived at Hogwarts, the poor owl was hungry and Hermione hurried to feed her before recovering Regina's letter. She, then, went down to the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron, sending spades as usual. Hermione had managed to get along, but the deal was still cold. She sits next to Harry, letter in hand, hardly daring to open it. Harry looked at her without saying a word before it was Ron who broke the silence.

" _Who sent you this letter?"_

" _Hello to you too, Ronald! This is a letter from Regina, my biological mother. Thank you Harry for letting me use Hedwig, she was perfect!"_

" _You're welcome. Poor owl, I send only few letters. It makes her feel good to be able to use her wings a little more. So, good news I hope!?"_

Hermione opened the letter, which she scanned in one go. She had a smile on her face, realizing that Regina really cared about her. Never had her adoptive parents seemed to worry that a school like Hogwarts faced so many threats. Ron could only accept that what Hermione had told him in the train was the truth, he even apologized. For him, it was a feat. She laughs when she sees the little passage over Roland and Henry's handwriting. She felt so surrounded at this moment.

Yet she did not have time to daydream. The first trial was fast approaching and she was still training Harry to use the Accio spell to call his broom to help him. Even though Harry was doing his bit, he was struggling and it took him the rest of the day and a good part of the night to control him completely. Fortunately, said broom arrived almost instantly after the call of its owner in the arena. Every moment Hermione was afraid of losing her friend. It was only after the effervescence of the past Harry's victory that she could chat quietly with him.

" _Tell me Mione, do you think your mother uses a broom too? Sorry, maybe that's a silly question."_

" _It's not Harry, not at all. To tell the truth, I have no idea, I don't even know what the magic looks like for her. Maybe I will not be able to use it ..."_

" _Seriously, if you can't use it, I don't see who in this castle would be able. You know very well that you are capable of everything Mione."_

" _We will see. Let's change the subject do you want? I guess you have not thought about asking Cho to go with you for the ball!"_

" _Which ball?"_ Exclaimed Harry, who was almost choked.

Hermione held back a laugh. She was still as surprised to see that her two best friends saw no farther than the immediate future. None had realized that just before the Christmas holidays, a ball would be given at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry panicked as they heard the confirmation of this fact from the very mouth of Minerva. Rolling her eyes at them, Hermione decided to write a new letter to Regina a few days later. She not only needed to talk to her, but especially needed to confide in her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM and mas1581 for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Princess of a night**

It had been a week since Regina had news from Hermione. She circled and wondered what was going on. Admittedly, the young woman had no obligation to her, but having a letter from Hermione was soothing to her and with all that was going on with Ingrid right now, it would have been good for her. Determined to lower her stress a little, she took the direction of the forest where Robin was. Just to see him was a moment when she thought of nothing but the present moment. She had lived too long in the past and she had decided that it had to change.

Seeing Roland running around the woods reminded her of the time when Henry was so small. Without her really wanting it, she gave herself a moment of nostalgia. Her little boy had grown well, especially since the curse was broken. He was 14 years old now and was more of a teenager than a child but he would always remain her little prince as she had nicknamed him since she adopted him. She had a facelift when she saw Roland having fun and at the same time it reminded her of a horrible fact she had never confessed to Robin.

" _My Queen, I see you still lost in your thoughts ... What happens?"_

" _Just the past that comes to haunt me again."_

" _You're not going to tell me that you have another child hidden anyway? Because you have the same head that you had the day you told me about Hermione."_

They laughed together for several minutes. It was true that Regina had a gift to look solemn in all circumstances. It was therefore hard to discern how bad the news she was going to spell was going to be bad. He ran his hand over her face, it was an almost instinctive gesture for him. Robin especially liked to see her close her eyes, God knows he loved Regina's eyes but he had those little moments with her who would not give up for anything.

" _I don't have other children hidden to answer your small remark. It's just that …"_

" _I can not repeat myself enough by telling you that you can tell me everything."_

Regina took a long breath. He was right, she knew that she could tell him everything, even if, considering the theme of the revelation of the day, she was frightened.

" _I can't carry a child ..."_ She said in a low tone, her breathing being disturbed.

" _Are you sterile? Naturally or well ..."_

 _"By my fault,"_ she said, interrupting him. _"A few years ago, my mother and I had reconciled, temporarily. I thought that at last she wanted my happiness and she introduced me to a man with a lion tattoo so that I think he was destined for me."_

" _A lion tattoo? Like mine?"_

She nodded and told him how her mother had tried to trick her, simply in the hope of prolonging her royal descent. For once, Regina could act to make sure her mother did not have what she wanted. She then took a potion ensuring her sterility. At the time, she had not regretted her gesture because she had obtained a desired victory. After all, she did not expect to find someone to share her life and have a family with him.

It was today that she regretted her gesture. Now that she had Robin in her life, that she had Roland, Henry and even Hermione. She would have wanted so much to give it all by giving another child to Robin, a child who is a mix of their love and they can see grow and raise together. She looked into his eyes, thinking he would be disappointed, but all she found was hope and love.

" _What?"_ She asked softly.

" _There is always hope, you should know since you are with heroes, no?"_

" _Robin ... This potion has no antidote, believe me I have already looked in all my books."_

" _You forget the brilliant witch you found recently."_

" _Hermione? I do not see where you want to come"_

" _The magic is different here Regina, the potions are so also no? Hermione seems to know each other in so many areas and we have seen, she has had potions classes. Who tells you she does not know an antidote?"_

Regina looked at her lover smiling at him. He was right, once again she had to keep hope and not trust what she had always known. She had to have faith in Hermione because Robin had faith in her. Maybe he said it was true, Hermione knew the herbs and plants of this world, so it was obvious that she knew potions that Regina did not know. The rest of the day, Regina kept this idea in mind, for the first time in her life, everything was going well. She had the good news to see the owl bring her another letter. She joined everyone at Granny's to read it in front of her and other residents of the city who were curious about the young woman.

 _Regina,_

 _I'm sorry I did not send you a letter before today. I've been busy with my studies and the help I'm trying to give Harry for the tournament._ _I have the impression to live each of my years without taking the time to rest. Soon there will be the Winter Ball and I already have a rider, although Ron has a hard time believing it. His name is Victor Krum, he's a famous Quidditch player, I'll explain this sport one day, especially to Henry, it should please him._

 _I hope everything is better at Storybrooke, I will be there for Christmas, I give you my word._

 _Hermione, your daughter._

At the end of her reading, Regina immediately glanced at Snow, it was instantaneous. They understood each other. For Regina, her daughter had to be a princess for the ball and she needed the help of someone who knew the world as well as she did. With, of course, clothes less terrifying than those she wore as Evil queen. They immediately went to work with the help of some fairies who were more than happy to help.

Once their work was done, Regina magically reduced the weight of the package so that the owl did not have too much trouble for transportation. She added a little letter explaining the dangers that her coming could bring. Of course she wanted to see her daughter, but not at the risk of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta : RavenclawIrene_

Thank you to AECM for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Convocation to the Headmaster**

A white owl then appeared in the Great Hall the following noon. To Hermione's surprise, Hedwig had not only an answer with her but a package. Opening it all over the table, she could only notice that all eyes were turned towards her. It had never happened before that the young woman received a package. Everyone knew that she only had muggle family and the use of owls was not in their customs. She discovered a beautiful dress, much more beautiful than those she had seen in Hogsmeade.

She threw a big smile at Ginny who realized that when the time came, she would need a little help to match hairstyle, makeup and outfit. The dress was a purple border pink, with fine lace at the shoulders. Everything seemed totally perfect for the young woman to be pretty the night of her ball. She then put the dress back in the parcel, taking care not to damage it and noticed that all had returned to their little discussions.

" _Your mother has good taste Mione",_ said Harry who could only admit that he was eager to see his best friend dressed like that.

It was no secret to all that Harry had become very protective of Hermione since their third year adventures. There was no ambiguity between the two, so he allowed himself to compliment the young woman without it seems displaced. She was like a sister to him. To be honest, Ron, the Weasley and Hermione were the closest he had to a family.

" _I also think it Harry. I'm happy, not necessarily the dress itself, you know. I would rather say that I'm happy that she thinks of me and that she is interested in my life."_

" _Too bad with all that you're a beautiful dress but no date to go with. If you were not so stubborn I would have offered you but..."_ Ron added with a higher tone.

Harry nudged his best friend. There are really times when he was unable to notice the harm that a few words could have.

" _Even against 1000 galleons I would not go with you because of your behaviour Ronald Weasley. And for your guidance, someone already asked me ... And I said yes!"_ She replied, trying to hold her nerves before leaving the room.

She paused for a moment in one of the corridors and sat on one of the benches to take the time to read the letter that was attached to the package. Hermione noticed that Regina was more than worried about her daughter being in danger for the Christmas holidays, yet the witch was determined to go and even You-Know-Who himself could not stop her. She squeezed the package against her and prepared to go to her dormitory to drop it before meeting McGonagall, who asked her to meet the Headmaster in his office.

Hermione was more than surprised by this summons. She was not the type to get into trouble asking for this kind of intervention. Seeking in her head what could lead her to find Dumbledore, she found herself quickly in front of the entrance she crossed after giving the password transmitted by her professor: Meringue.

" _Hello Miss Granger, I beg you to sit down."_ Announced the Headmaster's voice once Hermione had crossed the threshold of the entrance.

" _Hello Professor Dumbledore, did you want to see me?"_

" _Indeed, I noticed that you received letters via Hedwig since the beginning of the year and I also noticed the package you just received."_

" _Sir, May I know what is the purpose of this summons?"_

" _I noticed the dress in the package and I could feel very clearly a touch of magic in the work of this one. It seemed to me, however, that you did not have a wizard or a witch around you, in your family. Certainly I could think of a gift from the family of your friend Ronald, however the quality of the fabric and lace suggests a more crowded bank account..."_

" _I ... You're right about what you just said sir. But is there a question in all this? I still do not understand my presence here."_

He looked at her with a small smile. Hermione had a doubt about what he wanted to raise but was anxious not to rush into her conclusions and was waiting for the man's response in front of her. He then simply asked her if she could enlighten him as to the provenance of this dress. Hermione took a deep breath. She knew that it was necessary to consider the possibility of revealing this aspect of her life to the director but she had not yet thought about how to do it.

" _It's a package ... From my biological mother sir."_ She said in a small voice.

She noticed the old man's eyebrows getting up, it was obvious that he was waiting for more than one little sentence to sum it all up. Hermione then explained all she had learned recently: her adoption, her meeting with her mother and Emma, the origins of the two women. Albus had not added a word during the story of the young woman and waited to know everything before. Once the story ended, a small thing trotted in his mind: Hermione was not of their dimension and yet could use their magic. It was a point on which he should do some research.

" _Do you think it would be possible for me to meet her one day? I admit that I have a lot of questions to ask her."_

" _I ... I do not know sir. With all due respect, she is very busy because she has to run her city and apparently there are some issues right now. But it would be a real pleasure to invite her to Hogwarts."_

" _Do not hesitate to come and talk to me if you wish. I suspect you must have questions about your magic, among other things. My door is always open to you."_

" _Thank you sir. Can I leave now?"_

He nodded in agreement and let the young woman out of his office. He asked himself a thousand and one questions about what all this implied and asked Minerva to join him to talk to her about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry)**_

Thank you to AECM, RoseAmeliaSarahNoblePond and Nike3847 for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Part of herself**

Albus then took Minerva aside to talk a little bit about Hermione. The wizard had so many questions in his mind about it. When he exposed the whole story as well as his subjects of daydreams. The director of the Gryffindors did not seem more surprised than that by the announcement that had just been made. She had always felt that Hermione was a powerful witch, her mastery of magic was more than admirable for her age. In addition, she was naturally attracted to books which helped her to improve in perfect autonomy. They wondered what the young woman was totally capable of, after all, her magic was different from theirs.

 _"Albus, I know you, you're thinking of how Hermione could serve us for the conflict you are planning against You-Know-Who."_

" _We must be realistic Minerva, this young person has powers that Lord Voldemort himself could only dream."_

 _"Do not you think that if he learned for her, he would try to recruit her? He is not stupid enough to think that she would change sides!"_

" _I do not know, Hermione is not pureblood. It will depend on how he defines the mother of our young student, witch or not. It's a case to follow..."_

The two professors then returned to their activities wondering what the future would hold for them with this new information. For the moment, they would keep this for themselves, nobody including the teachers would be aware. The holidays were fast approaching and all the students who planned to return home for this holiday season prepared their bags. One Gryffindor was stamping with impatience.

 **-0-**

In Storybrooke, Regina counted the days until she was reunited with her daughter. To have seen and found her for such a short time was almost worse than not having seen her for all these years. Still, her mind could not focus only on Hermione, there was so much going on in town these days that she did not have so much rest time left. The appearance of Ingrid in their lives had changed so much, especially with regard to Emma's magic. Since the episode of the previous day at the police station, nobody had seen the blonde.

Everyone felt guilty for being afraid of Emma. She would never have had the idea or even the desire to hurt them. But seeing her lose control of her magic had deeply upset them. Snow was languishing over her son's cradle and ceaselessly ruminating that she was not a good mother. David, for his part, was looking for a way to find out where his daughter was. He had not been able to raise her and did not intend to spend a minute more away from her. He had to show her that he was not afraid of her magic and would help her at all times.

" _I'm going to find her!"_ Henry said.

" _No, you don't move from your grandparents' home. Believe me, Henry, there's nothing worse than hurting someone you love. If Emma doesn't control her magic and hurt you, we could lose her forever."_

Henry grumbled, he knew that in a way his mother was right. But that's not to say that he intended to give up. His other mother needed him, and he knew her well enough to know where she could hide. After all, it was him who knew her best in this city. He found her then in the forest, not far from the well, Henry knew perfectly well that she would seek a calm place but in connection with the magic.

" _Mom! I knew I would find you there! You're okay?"_

" _I ... Yes ... I'm fine. Henry, go back home, I could hurt you."_

" _No, you will not hurt me, I trust you! Mom, it's Christmas soon, Hermione will not be long in arriving in town."_

" _What is your point?"_

" _She lives in a school, she knows pedagogical methods with magic! She will surely know how to help you and guide you."_

Emma felt totally reassured. Henry was right, Hermione could be the help she needed. However, when she saw her son approaching her, she panicked without realizing it and sent a powerful dose of energy in his direction, which made him hover backwards. Fearing, she slipped away and cut herself off as Henry made his way home, cursing himself for making contact.

 **-0-**

Meanwhile, a young witch landed in front of the frozen wall of the city. She had asked Arthur Weasley to help her by taking her away by Apparition. He looked at her and questioned her whether she wanted help or not. She thanked him politely but it was a matter she wanted to settle alone. Strangely, she did not know what she wanted to adjust, but it was stronger than she was, it was a piece of herself that was on the other side of this wall. She did not want to see other wizards at the moment.

He was going to leave when she held him back. Hermione did not see how to get through this wall and they use Apparition and Disapparition to go together on the other side. This time, Arthur left her alone in what could happen in Storybrooke. The young woman then went to look for her mother in the city, or Emma. There was only one that was known to the young woman. However, she came face to face with a young man of her age who was coming back from the forest, holding his head.

" _Hermione?"_ Asked the young man who noticed some physical traits in common with Regina.

" _Yes it's me! And you are?"_

" _Henry, the son of Regina, your brother."_

A smile appeared on the face of the young woman who was more than happy to meet him. He then gave him a resume of the situation. They understood together that Emma would look for and eventually find a way to get rid of her magic. She then asked Henry to go home to warn his family and get treatment. For her part, she followed the waves of magic, powerful enough that she managed to perceive. This led her to a huge mansion. Taking her courage with both hands, she decided to enter. She could not let Emma get rid a part of herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta :_ _Wise . fan_ _. Girl15_

Thank you to Vanessa85 for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Additional Help**

Hermione was in front of the manor where the magical energy she was feeling came witch entered the place,paying attention to what she could find there. She had pulled out her wand. Technically she could not use it outside Hogwarts, but if her life was in danger, there was an exception. She did not take any chances and brandished her wand right in front of her, hoping with all her heart that she would not have to use it. As she continued walking down the hall, she finally found Emma in front of a door. Hermione was not fooled and felt all the energy that emanated from both Emma and the door.

 _"Emma? It's me, Hermione, you know Regina's daughter!"_

 _"Do not come near me!"_ Cried the blonde, more afraid of hurting others than herself.

" _What are you going to do?"_

 _"Open this damn door! If what I have been told is true, I will lose my magic. I would no longer be a danger to the people I love."_

 _"And who will protect them when the next threat approaches?"_

 _"I ... We'll find..."_

Hermione then rushed to the door and closed it again while Emma was about to open it. The brunette looked at her mother's friend before explaining to her that the magic she was expressing today had always been present in her. It was a part of herself that she could not just suppress at the risk of losing part of her soul. Magic is a gift, it is not easy to control it but it helps to protect those who are dear to us.

 _"Look at me in the eyes, Emma, and tell me that the day your magic would have been useful to save a life, you will always tell yourself that today you have made the right decision. Tell me that and I'll let you open that door."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No, there is no "but"! I know I'm just a kid for you, but I'll help you as much as I can to control your magic, my mom will help you. The first step is to understand that magic is not something extra in you, but that it is you, it defines you."_

The sparks in Emma's body could be seen calming down to Hermione's soothing words. The young Gryffindor was proud of her. Hook returned to the room where the two women were, followed closely by Elsa. The pirate took his companion in his arms and that put out the last little magic overdoses created by Ingrid. They all went out and found Snow, David and Henry on the landing. They hugged the blonde apologetically. Everything seemed normal again until Emma and Elsa realized that the bracelet they both wore on their wrists was not natural. The saviour took the time to thank Hermione despite the victory being short-lived.

They all returned to Granny's wondering what would be the next step. On the way, Regina made an appearance and Hermione did not wait to take advantage of her mother's arms. The ex-Evil Queen was totally thrilled. Having her daughter in her town was like closing the loop. Everything was perfect now, she thought. They explained to her what had just happened and the help that Hermione had provided. Regina could not be more proud of her daughter than at this moment, she had just arrived here and already she showed that she had the same heart as Daniel.

" _Hermione, do you think your magic could destroy those bracelets? After all, you have a different magic than this city, it could work!"_ Exclaimed Henry more than impatient to see how the magic of the young woman was.

" _Sorry Henry but I can't use it ..."_

 _"Why?"_ Snow asked, with curiosity.

 _"I do not have the right to use magic outside my school before I'm 17 years old. This is the law in the wizarding world. I would love to help you or even just give you a demonstration of what I can do but..."_

 _"Do not worry, we'll find a way."_ Emma added, giving her a smile.

Regina looked at her tenderly and made her understand that, when the time came, she would teach her, if she wished, to use the magic she held of her. After all, there was no law preventing her from learning a type of magic that is not even listed in this world! Henry pouted in disappointment, but he could not blame her for respecting the rules after all. He knew that nothing prevented him from asking her all the questions he had in mind once this story with Ingrid was over. On their way back, they met Robin, who was more than happy to meet his companion's daughter.

 _"You must be Robin, right?"_

 _"That's right, dear! It's a pleasure to meet you, I have never seen Regina as happy as she has been since she found you."_

Hermione could only blush at this admission just like her mother. The man explained why he had left the library where he had been looking for a way to stop Ingrid. He unfolded a small piece of paper similar to the pages of Henry's book, showing the day Regina had fled to the bar. Except this time she went in and met Robin. It was impossible, it was not what had happened and yet the page seemed authentic! There had to be an explanation, but that should wait another moment.

 _"Hermione, Ingrid is about to cast a spell that will be very dangerous, we will all turn against each other. You could be hurt! You should think about leaving the city."_ Regina sighs, disappointed at the possibility of having to be separated from her daughter.

 _"Because you really think that I'm going to leave you right now? Sorry, but I'm kind of stubborn. I prefer to stay around and help as much as I can!"_

Regina smiled at the young woman; the day ahead promised to be long.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta :_ _Wise . fan_ _. Girl15_

Thank you to AECM and Victoria-May-2000 for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Evil Queen**

It was necessary to prepare before Ingrid's spell fell on the city. Everyone had to make sure their loved ones were safe. It was scary to know that everyone was going to change so much that they could hurt the people they loved. Some remained convinced that they could not hurt their children, it was a love too pure and intense to be swept away by a simple curse, however malicious it may be. Yet, they had to play itsafe. They isolate themselves from each other, breathing slowly and deeply to be prepared to fight against the effects of the curse.

Henry was locked in Regina's office, and Snow and David locked themselves in separate cells. Regina kissed Robin one last time before the first took refuge in her vault and the second attach himself to a tree. The tension was palpable and nervousness was at its height when they began to see clouds appear in the sky, symbol of bad times ahead. Hermione stayed with Emma and Elsa in the police station after the group found Anna and Kristoff. The Gryffindor pulled out her wand, wondering if she could attempt a shield of protection for herself.

 _"Hermione? What do you think?"_ Emma asked.

 _"A shield, to avoid that I am affected by the spell but I have no right to use my magic except danger of death."_

 _"I think we can define the situation as a danger of death, even if in your case, it is a danger of death for others."_ Elsa continued, having been made aware of the young woman's magic.

 _"Everything is relative for the Ministry of Magic ... I will try otherwise. My magic comes from your world too after all. I should be able to channel this energy and use it to my advantage."_

Emma could only nod, Hermione knew more about magic than she did, although it was hard to admit that a teenager is better educated than an adult. However, it was recently that the young woman prevented Emma from making a big mistake. Hermione focused for a long time, feeling that the curse was approaching. She had to act quickly. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself with a shield around her, murmuring all the forms of protection she knew. Merging the two types of magic was a good way for her to avoid being spotted by the ministry but also to protect herself.

 _"Uh, is it normal that light surrounds her?"_ Anna asked her sister.

 _"I guess ... I admit that I am as new to this kind of magic as you are."_

Hermione realized that a halo of light surrounded her. She hoped more than anything else that it was good news and continued chanting in a low voice as she felt the spell trying to penetrate her shield. She had to be good, any help she could bring would be good to take, so she held out all the time the curse was active. Once this moment passed, they realized that the spell had reached its passive stage, where it no longer infected people but just kept them in this hateful version of themselves.

The young woman then lowered her shield and was happy to have succeeded. Emma, Elsa and she decided to go face Ingrid. Except that this time, Hermione had some doubts about her ability to use more of the magic brought by the city, yet she was going to try. It was not her style to give up. Very quickly, it was obvious that a fight would be impossible as long as the two blondes had this bracelet. Emma had the idea to use Regina and her firepower to her advantage and proposed to go to the vault.

 _"Ready to see your mother in her bad days Hermione?"_ Laughs Emma.

 _"It's strange how I sense a touch of humour in your voice!"_

 _"Let's say that if, as I think, we are going to have to deal with the Evil Queen instead of our Regina. It will not be easy."_

 _"Great… Fairy tales again. At least I'm going to have the proof in picture that my mother is that of books."_

 _"Sadistic, but yes!"_

Elsa stayed away from this exchange but could not help but notice Hermione's confident look. She remembered when she was her age-a dark time for her. A thought crossed the mind of the Queen of Arendelle: once back in her world, she would seek other people with magical gifts and found her own school to make them understand that they should not be ashamed of themselves. It was necessary to help them to control their powers and not to restrain them as hers had been. She then put it out of her mind when the three women arrived at the entrance to the vault. Once inside, they found themselves face to face with Regina in her typical clothes of her period of obsessive vengeance.

 _"Wow, I grant you Emma. I have trouble telling myself it's the same Regina."_

 _"Well then ... Here is the prodigal daughter!"_ Exclaimed the witch.

 _"Regina, there are some things that I have to tell you. As much as I enjoy this little interlude, I have to tell you everything I have on my heart,"_ began Emma.

 _"Later Miss Swan. First I have to talk to my daughter."_ She turned her gaze on Hermione. _"My poor ... You still have not understood? Every time in my letters when I told you that you should not come because it was dangerous., did you really think that was the only reason?"_

 _"I feel that I will be surprised by this "real" reason."_ Hermione replied neutrally.

 _"I did not want you to come, because from the moment I met you I realized that you were not my daughter. You have nothing of me or Daniel. I'm almost happy he died and did not have to see you, he would have been so disappointed by such a useless girl. You'll never have the love I can bring to Henry, you're nothing!"_

Emma immediately sat between Regina and Hermione. She explained to the young woman that, certainly, the words she heard had the right to touch her. However, she could not blame her mother, since the woman in front of her was not her real mother and had nothing to do with her. Hermione immediately thought that once she was back to normal, Regina would be angry at her words, and she should not hold it against her. She let Emma continue to reinforce the anger of the Evil Queen until she destroyed the bracelets with a fireball. It was time for their next fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta :_ _Wise . fan_ _. Girl15_

Thank you to AECM, Sakura Lisel, Vaneesa85 and Victoria-May-2000 for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Fight Is Not Over**

Noticing the dark look Regina was giving them, the three women realized that it was time to leave. They could not allow themselves to be distracted and slowed down by a fight against the Evil Queen. Moreover, between Emma, who was barely in control of her magic, and Hermione, who still did not know how to do it, it was complicated to engage in a fight where you had to do everything without seriously hurting the other person. For Regina, the idea was different, she had a revenge that was waiting to be settled for far too long. She teleported directly to the police station to face her eternal enemy: Snow.

It was necessary to act quickly, the agitation was setting into town. Some members of the city's population were on the verge of killing each other. Hermione could not let this continue, or they would never have time to fix things before a murder took place. Without taking her wand, she reached out and tried an "Immobilus" that did not work at all. She was disappointed but realized that everything could not work the first time. She would have to train, but it was not the kind of thing that frightened her. She ran with Emma and Elsa towards Ingrid's place.

 _"I knew you would join me both. Elsa, Emma ... We are finally in family!"_

 _"I'm not welcome in, I guess ..."_ Hermione attempted to say.

 _"And who are you?"_

 _"Hermione! I'm the daughter of Regina, a witch who will be very angry that you brought out a part of her that she's been fighting for a long time."_

 _"Indeed, you are not welcome. The arrogance I can feel in your voice displeases me to the highest degree, young girl."_

Hermione grinned. It was not the first time she had been told that she had a tendency to arrogance. Yet, for once, she was not at all annoyed with that. They were about to start the fight when Anna made her appearance in the room. The redhead had discovered that contrary to what Ingrid thought, her sister had always loved her. It was, in the end, all that the blonde wanted, to have a loving family, without suspecting that her true family had always loved her. Emma and Elsa recovered their memories from Ingrid, and all the moments of happiness they had lived with her.

The Gryffindor watched the scene without intervening. She understood that what she had thought was a complicated fight would end in discussion. Of course, she was delighted. What she had not thought of was Ingrid's sacrifice. It was apparently the only way to cancel the effects of the curse that was falling on the city. While drawing all the particles from the frozen hearts of the city, the witch looked at the four women who were around her. A generation of women brighter and more combative than ever.

Everything became normal again. Anger subsided and peace and joy returned to the city. Several laughs were heard from one end to the other of Storybrooke. It was better to laugh at it after all than to blame yourself for almost killing your neighbour or best friend. Elsa, Anna and Emma and Hermione joined the crowd and so did Snow, David, Regina and all the little group that followed.

 _"Hermione ... I'm so sorry for what I told you in the vault. I did not mean a word of it, I can assure you. Daniel would have been more than proud to have a daughter like you. You have his heart and that's what's most precious."_

 _"Do not worry, Emma made me understand that it was not you who faced me but the Evil Queen. I must admit that in this role, you are very talented and creepy!"_

They then all burst out laughing, saying that indeed, Regina could be very good at scaring people without having to make an effort. After all, Snow had been scared by just one sentence, said in the right tone, by the Queen, the day of her wedding.

 _"Well, on the other hand,"_ Hermione said, _"with regard to your dress ... No, in fact I'm going to keep that one to myself at the risk of seeing your bad side come back. But ... I have nothing to say on this when I look at fashion design in the wizarding world."_

They all looked at her questioningly before she explained that the men were wearing sorcerer's robes, as they must have seen in her memories. They could only laugh together for long minutes before calm returned. Snow still wanted to apologize to David for everything she had told him in this cell, he stopped her from continuing her soliloquy by kissing her tenderly. Hermione could not deny the fact that they portrayed their story characters to perfection.

Emma looked for Hook's eyes but in vain. The pirate did not seem to be around and this worried Regina. Belle, who had just joined the group, realized that Rumple had planned everything as a distraction for his real plan. It was at this very moment that she really understood that the dagger she had in her bag was a fake. Fortunately, mixing Emma and Regina's magics, they were able to find the real dagger before joining Rumple in the Belle's tower. It was Hermione who found them following, as upon her arrival in the city, the waves of magical energy that she felt.

They arrived just in time to stop Rumple and save Hook who could finally find his heart, much to Emma's relief. Belle took care of sending the crocodile outside the city for their protection at all. It broke her heart, but she had suffered too much because of the wizard and had to finally turn the page. Once the young woman returned to Granny's, Hermione came to her to ask her questions about the darkness. It was a condition she found curious and she wanted to know more.

 _"I propose you to join me tomorrow at the library and I will answer all the questions you ask yourself."_

 _"In this case, I'll see you tomorrow, I cannot wait to see what books are there."_

Hermione smiled broadly, even more so when Henry suggested that she spend the whole evening discussing magic and fairy tales.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _Thanks to my beta :_ _Wise . fan_ _. Girl15_

Thank you to AECM and James Birdsong for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Well-Deserved Rest**

Once the threat of Ingrid completely cleared from the city, the lives of the people of Storybrooke could finally return to normal. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were sent back to their world to avoid an invasion of Hans and his brothers. The Christmas holidays could finally be a real vacation and that relieved more than one person. Regina, not wanting to suffocate her daughter too much, decided to spend some time with Robin and Roland to let the young woman make her own marks in town. She also knew she would not be alone, because Henry was planning to learn as much as possible about the young witch while she was here.

They walked together all the rest of the day, visiting every nook and cranny in the city. Hermione was more than curious to learn as much as possible about the history of the city's creation as the lives of the people. That's how she learned the whole story of Emma and Henry. She also learned that she had an aunt named Zelena, who is now dead after attempting to kill Regina. It was a lot of things accumulating in the young woman's head and she found herself lucky to have a pretty quick assimilation capacity.

 _"And the rest of the family? Well, I mean, do we have other aunts or uncles? Is Cora still alive? And our grandfather?"_ Hermione exclaimed without really giving Henry time to react.

 _"To my knowledge, we have no other family members still alive. Cora was killed some time ago and regarding our grandfather..."_

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"Mom killed him. To activate the curse that brought us here, she had to sacrifice the person she loved most in the world. It was her father: Henry, I have my name from him."_

 _"I see …"_

At first, Henry thought he had said something stupid and hoped he had not complicated the relationship between his mother and Hermione. Noticing the smile the young woman gave him, he realized that Hermione did not care about Regina's past. Hermione had the maturity to understand that the woman who did all these things was not the one who presented herself as her mother today. This greatly simplified the mother/daughter situations that could result. The discussion then drifted on to the different stories of Belle, Rumple, Hook, and even Robin. Hermione was taking notes internally to tell Harry everything for when she will go back to school.

 _"When are you going back to class?"_

 _"Until the end of the holidays, I prefer to spend here entirely rather than with my ... In England."_

 _"You're going back right after the New Year then."_

 _"That's it, I feel that I will have a lot to tell my best friend after then."_

 _"Harry, if I understood everything you told me."_

Hermione nodded. She came to talk about her part of the world and especially the magical aspect of it. The young witch explained how her school was built, how people saw witches according to their status. After all, many things depended on being a Pureblood, a Half-Blood or a Muggleborn. It was necessary for her to explain the concept of these three categories to Henry, who was finally able to understand Draco's behaviour with her. It disgusted him to know that a man can feel superior just because of his ancestors.

Henry thought of the questions he had asked as he looked at Hermione's life with everyone at Granny's. He then questioned the young woman about the different houses in her school and she was more than happy to answer anything Henry could ask. Finally she had met someone as curious as she! She could not push him away. She explained to him then the principle of the distribution and the character that is theoretically necessary to be admitted in this or that house. Henry drank in her words without interrupting until she had finished.

 _"But, there is only one school of magic?"_

 _"No, no, of course not! Otherwise we would be redundant. There are several on each continent. In the United States, it is Ilvermorny. In France, Beauxbatons; In Uganda, you have Uagadou ... Hum ... There is also Durmstrang in northern Europe or Castelobruxo in Brazil. I could give you more, but I think you already have a lot!"_

Hermione and Henry laughed together before slowly calming down.

 _"And Ilver ... Ilvermorny, do you know where it is?"_

 _"In Massachusetts, so about 4 or 5 hours from here. But it is hidden from the eyes of all those who do not study or teach there, like Hogwarts."_

 _"So, if I understand correctly, you're a Gryffindor from Hogwarts School. That's it?"_

 _"You have understood everything!"_

Henry smiled broadly, he was delighted to have been able to satisfy his curiosity. They continued to discuss various topics such as the side roads or the dragons for the rest of the afternoon.

 **-0-**

On the other side of the city, Snow and David had a small idea in mind. For a long time they had been dreaming of a ball to which they could take their daughter, and they knew that Regina would love to be able to prepare Hermione for this kind of event. They asked the main heroes of the city to meet at Granny to propose the said ball which was agreed upon and would take place for the New Year, a big party in their perspective. Emma did not dream so much of that sort of thing, yet she could not deny that she enjoyed dancing in Hook's arms. She accepted and even offered her help.

Regina, Emma, and Snow worked together to prepare the room so that it would be perfect for the New Year. There was also a time to choose the dresses. Leroy took care of the lanterns while Granny finished the buffet, which was meant to be the most royal. Even Neal would have his evening outfit. A mother/daughter preparation was planned for Regina and Hermione as well as Emma and Snow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to James Birdsong for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** **A mother and daughter moment**

Mother and daughter spent a lot of time together until Christmas. On the one hand, Regina worried that Henry would not take offense at not participating in their small activities. In any case, she wanted her son to be jealous of Hermione or the relationship she was trying to build. Regina had a long discussion with the young man who had clearly told her that he understood. He had wanted to spend time with Emma when he met her, but still loved Regina. The brunette then felt reassured and even more proud to have a son like him in her life. Henry took the opportunity to spend some time with Hook who seemed to take more and more space in the life of his biological mother.

The organization of the Christmas parties was complex, after all, Regina as Emma wanted to spend this evening with their children. Snow then proposed to have a big diner together so that the family would not be dispatched. Regina could not refuse this opportunity to spend Christmas with her son, her daughter, Robin and Roland without any tension spoiling all that. In between preparations for the evening, Regina decided to give Hermione some magic lessons. The latter did not refuse a second, she was a young witch eager for knowledge of all kinds. Plus, it was the kind of moment she had always envied the Weasleys, the moments of sharing magic, which she had never known.

" _Our magic is not related to words or a way to turn a wand although I respect this way of doing things in this world. For us, everything is a question of concentration, learning and emotions."_

" _Less easy to learn so..."_

" _Yes and no, for someone like you who devours books in abundance and who learns quickly, inevitably, the majority of lessons in school are simple. But you know how to control your emotions, and it shows with your calm and serenity."_

" _I guess I'll have to stop being too calm and serene, right? Or, at least, I have to let my emotions invade me to create this magic."_

" _Exactly, if I did not know it already, I'd say you're a brilliant student!"_

They laughed heartily together and the training began. Hermione was more than attentive to all the advice her mother could give her. It was true that, on the one hand, she was afraid to learn later that this type of magic was detected by the Ministry and that she was sent back from Hogwarts for using it outside of class. On the other hand, they did not seem to have noticed for her shield. And anyway, how could they spot a magic they do not even know? It was impossible in Hermione's eyes. She concentrated all the more to give the best of herself.

Regina explained that she needed to feel the magic in each of her veins. It was complicated because, in a way, she did not have to rely on what she had learned at Hogwarts. With a lot of time and patience, she managed to create a small ball of white energy between her fingers. Hermione's magic looked a lot like Emma's, it was pure white magic without an ounce of dark magic. Regina suspected that, with what she could see of her daughter's life, made her realize that she has not evil in her.

" _You're good Hermione! It took me a long time to materialize a simple little spark. Well, after that we must admit that with a teacher like Rumple who is turned to black magic, it's not the same thing."_

" _I admit that I could not have a better teacher!"_

The two women ended their day together, discussing things and others. Regina did not want to endure intensive training at Hermione magically. In her eyes, her daughter already had enormous powers for her age. So, naturally, they began to talk about Hermione's entourage and more particularly a theme typically mother / daughter: boys. It's true that Regina really wanted to learn more about those around her daughter, after all, aside from Ginny, the girl had only boys around her. It was not, however, Hermione's favourite subject, but she was ready to make an effort for her mother.

"Your ball on the arm of this Krum went well? With all that, I did not take the time to ask you."

"Yes, yes, it was great, especially with the dress you sent me. She was sublime."

"And so with Krum ..."

" _No, I'm stopping you here_ ," Hermione laughs. _"He is nice but hum, I think he misses a little intellectual side. When we're in the library, he spends his time watching me study. It was even disturbing times."_

Regina then asked her about Ron and Harry. Hermione could only answer that the two young men were like her brothers for her. Even though sometimes she was the one who had a protective role with them. She knew very well that they would be present for her at all times, even if sometimes their opinions diverged. The day went on, and then the Christmas night approached and the evening was just perfect. It had been a long time since Hermione had been so happy away from Hogwarts. She had spent most of her evening chatting with Henry and enjoying the meal.

For a moment, Emma took Hermione aside. She wanted to tell her something that Henry had told her. She told her that Henry would very much like to propose her to go to the New Year's Ball. However, the young man did not really dare to make his proposal to the Gryffindor for fear that this is inappropriate and that she rejects it. Hermione showed a huge smile and told Emma that she would love to go with him. Looking at Henry, Hermione searched in what house this could be. She hesitated between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. After all, he had the scholarly side and thought of the first as well as the loyalty and patience of the latter.

The ball was an expected evening for many of Storybrooke's residents.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to James Birdsong for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Ball**

After a busy day, Regina and Hermione decided to put together the outfits they would wear for the ball. Emma and Snow joined them. Emma was the one who seemed the least comfortable with all this. The only ball she had attended, she had got dressed by Rumple. Snow and Regina, for their part, were used to such events even if the ex-Queen had the intention to be less intimidating at this ball. Snow would wear one of her usual dresses that she managed to find among some of the clothes sold in Gold's store.

A touch of magic was then added to animate all this, the stitching being the strong point of none of the four women. Emma took the time to take Regina aside to make her aware of Henry's desire. It took several hours for each of them to have the desired dress. For Hermione, it was pretty simple, after all, the ideal dress, she had already had at the winter ball. However, her mother was determined to make a brand new one. Robin and Henry then returned after a few archery exercises together.

" _Well, I think it's time to go."_ Exclaimed Snow.

" _Henry, you stay there for the evening I guess, just chatting with Hermione. Did not you use all your stock of questions yet?"_ Emma asked.

" _I still have a lot, you know me!"_ He laughed.

Emma kissed him on the forehead, as she had done, and left her son at her other mother's house. It made it strange to think that his little boy was beginning to feel feelings for girls. Although she had not raised him, but lately in Storybrooke, she had a hard time seeing Henry as a young man. Regina then took Robin by the hand he had free, having Roland in his arms. They stepped aside to leave Henry and Hermione alone for a moment. Regina did not want to look like a mother who was too sticky for either of them. She winked at Henry before eclipsing completely.

They spoke for several minutes of how the ball was going to unfold. Hermione only knew at balls what she had experienced at Hogwarts and did not know what to expect here. Henry was no more advanced than she was, after all he had never participated in this kind of event. He tried, however, to reassure her as much as possible by explaining that all the inhabitants here were a bit rusty because, themselves, had not been to balls for a long time. It was nice to say that the dance was like the bike and did not forget, some panicked at the idea of having to dance.

" _Speaking of dancing ..."_ started Henry who says internally that it was the right time.

" _Yes?"_

" _You ... Um ... You know how to waltz?"_

" _Um yes."_ Hermione answered, expecting the young man to propose to go to the ball with him.

He then asked her, face red with embarrassment, to teach him a few waltz steps in the living room itself. After a few minutes, Henry seemed to have figured out how to do it. He then settled down on the couch next to Hermione smiling at him.

" _You see, it was not complicated!"_ Laugh Hermione

" _No, I grant you. Tell me ... Would you like to go to the ball with me?"_ He said in a whisper before catching his breath.

She looked at him with a huge smile and answered immediately with a yes. It was obvious to Hermione that she could not have a better partner for the night than Henry. She knew that the young man had some conversation and enjoyed spending time with her. However, she had come to wonder if she liked him as a brother or otherwise. For the moment, she had decided not to put an exact word on their relationship. They spent the rest of the day chatting about this event. Hermione refused to tell him how she would be dressed, the Gryffindor had made him understand that he would see the time come.

During the days between Christmas and the New Year, the two teenagers spoke mainly of Hogwarts. Hermione really took the time to detail the lives of the four founders of her school. She would have liked Henry to visit the castle one day, but she was not fooled, it was not for tomorrow if it ever happened. New Year's Eve then arrived and Henry got ready all day at Emma's house before David dropped him off at Regina's. He was dressed in a classic tuxedo but he was getting a little older. Henry then walked to the entrance of his adoptive mother's house and joined Robin, who was standing in the doorway that was open.

" _Ladies are always wanted_!" He laughed at Henry and Roland, who was also wearing a tuxedo.

" _If they are wanted too long, we will end up being late_!" He added, restraining himself with laughter.

 _"It is not proper to make fun of us, gentlemen."_ Regina writes as she walks down stairs to join the three men in her life.

They watched as Regina approached them in a dress of a poignant burgundy that perfectly highlighted her body. Her dark red makeup matched perfectly. It was reminiscent of the colours she wore as a Evil Queen while staying softer, not doing too much and showing just the right parts of her body. Robin had sparks in his eyes and bit his lip, watching her from head to toe.

 _"There was no laughing, my Queen. Let's just say that I'm delighted that the wait is worth it!"_

" _Too beautiful Gina!"_ Exclaimed Roland.

 _"I have nothing better to say,"_ Henry finishes.

" _Thank you gentlemen, but there is another lady who deserves our attention."_

We could then see the young woman down the stairs in turn. At the last moment, Regina and Hermione had totally transformed the dress. Hermione wore a red and gold dress that could have made the young woman go for the Princess of Gryffindor. It was just perfect for the young woman and Henry could barely get his eyes off her. Her hair was slightly raised with spikes of red here and there.

" _You ... uh ..."_

 _"I'll take that for a compliment,"_ she said. _"Let's go?"_

They then took the road to the room which was sumptuously decorated for the occasion. When they arrived, they could find Emma on Hook's arm who was more than happy to officially be the partner of the woman. It was a good evening, Hermione was hoping it would end better than the Hogwarts ball where her quarrel with Ron ruined this magical evening.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to James Birdsong for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Ball Part 2**

You could feel the happiness that permeated the room for this holiday season. It was rare to see so many people grouped in the same place without there being any context of combat or preparation of war strategies in progress. Even though Regina had reconciled with Snow and sympathized with Emma, it was still odd to see them all having fun in the same room without an ounce of hypocrisy. Hermione took advantage of this setting that reminded her of the magic of Hogwarts and that of the winter ball she had attended shortly before.

The music slowly began to make itself heard and to take precedence over the clinking glasses or the discussions that animated the room. There were some glimpses here and there of those who came unaccompanied, looking for a cavalryman for a dance. It was then David and Snow who opened the ball together, it was traditional that it was the King and the Queen who did it after all. It was only after a small nod from Regina, meaning she was not taking this initiative that they began to dance.

" _Would I have the pleasure of having this dance?"_ Robin asked his companion with a big smile.

" _Do you really think I'll be able to say no to you?"_ She laughs, holding out her hand.

" _You would have the right."_

" _And if you stop saying stupidities to really invite me to dance?"_

They then walked quietly on the dance floor to join Snow and David, and began to dance softly against each other. The pace was quite slow and was a perfect introduction to the evening. Hook extended his arm to Emma to invite her to do the same. The blonde did not pray, she could enjoy this dance without having to think of anything negative or stressful behind, as at her last ball. The three couples were quickly joined by others coming from all over the city.

Near the window were Hermione and Henry talking without paying attention to the dance. True, he planned to dance with her. However, he did not know how to propose his invitation, or whether he could really dance without stepping on her feet.

" _Robin calls Regina "My Queen", I admit that I am totally lost by force. She is still queen or it's just a nickname from him?"_ Questioned the young woman.

" _More the second choice. She remains a queen, in a way, for many who see her only by this title especially with her side, "Mayor of Storybrooke". But on the purely technical level, it is Snow and David who are the true members of the ruling kingship."_

" _That makes Emma a princess and you ... A prince?"_

" _Avoid telling her that she is a princess, it is not necessarily a title she likes perfectly. And then, if you want my opinion, I think that if one day the kingdom needs an heir, it will be Neal. Emma is not the type to want to reign and then Hook as king ..."_

" _The kingdom would have some reductions on Rum at least!"_

They laughed together as they imagined the pirate in royal attire, deprived almost definitively of his beloved sea. It was obvious that he would be willing to give up all this for Emma, he had done it in a certain way. After all, he had exchanged the Jolly Rogers for a way to find the blonde. Yet he would not be able to govern a kingdom while he himself was not one to follow the rules he imposed.

Henry finally took his courage in both hands to invite Hermione to dance. What the Gryffindor did not know was that he had taken some advice from David in order to look less ridiculous during those few steps. They stepped onto the dance floor and mingled with the crowd so that they would not be watched by everyone all the time. Instinctively, Henry put his hand on Hermione's hip and took her other hand in his. They waltzed for several minutes without any crooked steps.

Robin took the time to take Regina aside and offer her a drink while Roland was having fun with Little Jean. He explained to his companion that he clearly saw that the two young people were already close, which immediately made Regina smile. She never imagined that such a link could be created so quickly between Henry and Hermione who had, according to her, much in common. Yet the archer did not see this eye and said with a small smile that they would make a nice little couple.

" _What are you talking about? They are brother and sister, they have the relationship that goes with it!"_

" _Technically, no, they are not. And then, look at them and dare to tell me that you do not already feel a certain alchemy between them despite their young age."_

Regina then glanced at the two teenagers who were still dancing. It had to be confessed that she had never seen Henry smile so much. Hermione also seemed happy to share this dance with him and kept smiling at him.

" _I ... Maybe you're right."_

 _"It's even certain, if you want my opinion."_

" _You know that this little arrogant side of your person, I find it particularly attractive."_

" _Hum yes? Attention, I could abuse it!"_ He said, stealing a tender kiss.

The ball then continued for several hours, even once the New Year was officially past. Everyone seemed satisfied with this moment together and Hermione kept thinking that she would never have had such a good time if she had been to her adoptive parents. Once at home, she slept soundly with a huge smile on her face. It was a magical evening on many points and partly thanks to Henry.

When she awoke the next day, she was still smiling and was not ready to leave her good mood. But one thing brought her back to reality: she had to pack up and go back to Hogwarts. After all, she was supposed to be back on the train the next day. This simple idea made her sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Hidden Letter**

Henry was busy helping Hermione with her suitcases. He was in the same state of mind as the young woman: depressed. This vacation had been too short to really enjoy Hermione's presence in town. He noticed a few books that the Gryffindor had carried in her bag. One of them then attracted his attention: _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ written by Newton Scamander. Henry wondered then about all the creatures that could exist in the world that he already thought to know from top to bottom. Hermione explained to her that she was still keeping this book on her, it was the first she had read after making her first purchases.

Noticing the young man's attraction for the book, Hermione offered to leave it for him. It made a big smile appear on Henry's face. He was certain that in a few days he would have read it one or even several times. He thanked Hermione a thousand times and squeezed the book against him. Hermione had no doubt that he would take care of it, it is true that she would not have had the same confidence if it was to Ron that she had lent this book.

" _So, what will happen when you return? I want to talk about the tournament."_

" _There are still two tasks to complete. I hope Harry's trying to figure out the egg clue. I think Cedric is off to a good start but if Harry does not move, he has no chance of winning."_

" _And what will these tests be?"_

" _In fact ... The clues must indicate the kind of event that the participant will have to perform. If they do not understand the clue, they are at a disadvantage for the test."_

" _I think you'll help Harry to win!"_

" _You already know me well!"_

They laughed heartily. Hermione and Henry had already become very complicit and it was quite natural that they could easily understand each other. The young man could see the concern in Hermione's eyes. Knowing she represented the calm in the world of magic for him. He felt a ball swell in his stomach just by the fact that he was stressed about what would happen next. The Gryffindor then promised him to describe the next test by letters in the smallest details which reassured Henry. He had seen that the school where she lived was much less safe than she seemed.

Hermione was then taken by Regina to the border of the city, giving the two women time to discuss before the young woman left. Dumbledore could already be seen on the other side of the line, patiently waiting for his pupil to accompany her to Hogwarts. Regina stared at him from her side of the line, she had to admit he had all the stereotypes of the wizard, but also the old fool. She blew a great blow hoping that her daughter would be safe for months to come even if she had a bad feeling.

" _He is as crazy as he is wise, even if it does not seem very reassuring."_ Hermione exclaimed.

" _Not reassuring is an understatement, you know. There would be only me, I would keep you here. Even, I'll lock you in a tower for your own protection."_

 _"As far as I know, my name is not Rapunzel! And I'm not passive, I think you have demonstrated recently."_

Regina growled slightly but nodded. Keeping the small incantation in her pocket to return to town, mother and daughter crossed the border to join the Hogwarts Headmaster. The latter did exactly what Regina had done a few minutes earlier, and stared at her. He thought of finding a witch of the same kind as those of his world, not a woman who could go unnoticed in the muggle world.

" _Hello ma'am, it's an honour to meet you. I am Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."_

" _Pleased to meet you, I'm Regina Mills."_

The old Evil Queen did not really know what else to say. She could not run as a queen.

" _Let me tell you that you can be proud of your daughter. It is rare to have a student who has grown up in an environment without magic with so much learning ability."_

" _Whether she's a good student or not, I'm proud of her, professor. She proved to me these last days that she had the courage that went with her house."_

Albus smiled then, he knew where Hermione was holding her character now. Quickly realizing that he was not going to win, he took Hermione to return to the castle. Just before leaving, the young woman hugged her mother, promising to write to her very quickly. Regina left a kiss on her forehead before seeing her daughter leave with her teacher. Regina then went back to town with Robin. She kept her broad smile that delighted her companion and took advantage of all the little moments that life brought her. It was now necessary to cross your fingers to hope that the rest of the year is going well for her daughter as for her city.

 **-0-**

Once back at the castle, Hermione had the same smile on her face as her mother. She had loved to spend all this time in Storybrooke and had only one hurry: go back. She found Harry and Ron in the common room and told them everything that had happened to her, leaving Harry totally amazed. It was in the same state of mind that she went to her dorm that evening. While unpacking, she noticed a small letter with an unknown handwriting on it. Signed by Robin, she took the time to read it calmly, sitting on her bed.

 _Hermione_

 _I allow myself to discreetly slip this letter among your things to talk to you about something that is close to my heart. Your mother told me something that breaks her heart, especially since our recent family reunions. A few years ago, to prevent her mother from getting what she wanted, Regina drank a potion that made her sterile._

 _As you suspect, with your return and family ties tightening, she was really sad to announce such news. Still, I do not lose hope. Even though, to her best knowledge, there is no antidote. I then leave it to you and your acquaintances to hope to see you return with a cure in any form. I slip you down this letter the indications of the potion she used that Emma has recovered for me._

 _I hope with all my heart that you will find._

 _Robin, your Stepfather._

Hermione finished this letter with a determination that filled her. She knew that the next day she would start her research to help her mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to Sakura Lisel and to AECM for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Quiet Moment**

A week had passed since Hermione's return to Hogwarts and classes had resumed as usual. Hermione spent most of her time at the library, which had been customary since her arrival at this school. Yet she was not there for simple revisions. She had much more important things in mind. Indeed, Harry had discovered through the egg, that his second test would take place under water. The whole thing now was to find a way for him to breathe underwater for so long. Harry had put his fate in the hands of his friends after losing hope of getting out of it.

Hermione, on her side, was not the type to give up so quickly. She searched through all the books that could be related, near or far, about her research. The young woman spent days there and stayed there for as long as possible before D-Day arrived. Neville was then the one who brought what Harry needed in the form of a Gillyweed. Having lost his two best friends, he trusted Neville which allowed him to finish second in this second event. He was proud of him but thanked his friends a thousand times for all they had done to help him.

" _I could never have succeeded without you three!"_ Harry exclaimed to Ron, Neville and Hermione.

" _Yes, but, for once, I must admit that I did not help much."_ Added the young woman.

" _The dark circles under your eyes prove that it is not for lack of having tried. You know that's what matters most, especially to me. "_

She gave him a big smile, then a hug before going to rest a little. She had to start looking for a solution for her mother's potion problem. Despite her affection for her friends, Hermione was perfectly aware that they did not like the book searches at all. It was something she had noticed in their first year when looking for who this famous Flamel was. After a good night's sleep, she went to the pathway about potions and antidotes. After two days of research, she decided to look in the books of the reserve.

It required her to convince a teacher to grant het access to this well-guarded area of the library. Fortunately for her, it was easy for her to believe that everyone who approached her wanted to do research to follow her own desires. So it was her House Director who gave her permission. Once again, all the information she was able to gather remained without much help in creating an antidote for Regina. An idea came to her then in mind.

" _I could ask Professor Snape ..."_ she murmured as a small reflection that she was submitting to herself.

Then the Gryffindor shook her head frantically. It was a stupid idea that she had just spoken aloud. Since when Severus Snape was in the mood to take time for one of his students. Being a red and gold, she could still rely on him. Yet his ideas and all his knowledge would have been valuable helpers. She kept this idea in the corner of the head in case of last resort. Taking a little time for herself, Hermione began to write a letter for her mother and another for Henry.

 _Mom,_

 _I promised you to continue to keep you informed of events happening here. The second test was more difficult than I had imagined. You may find it dangerous even if I assure you otherwise, but I was, in a way, petrified to be under water. The test was the following, each participant had to go to the lake to find a precious person, to him. I was this person for Victor and Ron was for Harry._

 _I do not remember much but Harry was very brave, a worthy Gryffindor and managed to finish second. I'm really proud of him, even if seeing the third and final event approaching really scares me for my friend._

 _I hope everything is going well for the city._

 _Hermione, your daughter._

Looking at her letter, she wrote a similar one to Henry adding some details that would have quickly scared Regina. She felt that she could talk freely with Henry. Finishing her parchment, she added a small passage that the young man was to convey to Robin. It was written, _"I am actively seeking a solution to what you have told me about_ ". Hermione had specifically asked Henry not to question this sentence so as not to make him feel uncomfortable. She knew that he would respect her request.

 **-0-**

At Storybrooke, life went on. The inhabitants were enjoying the present moment after all the problems they had encountered. Emma finally assumed her relationship with Hook which delighted her parents. Admittedly, a pirate was not what they had imagined for their little princess but they could see with their own eyes that he was ready for anything for Emma and that was all that mattered. In the library, Belle was looking for a way to free the fairies from their imprisonment. Every day, a person from the city came to give her a helping hand with her research.

Robin and Regina were having a great time together, their little family seemed to be working perfectly, but on the other side of the city, on the sand, Henry was thinking. He had one thing in mind since he'd discovered the storybook. He wondered who wrote it.

 _"You think it's a real person who wrote it or just an enchanted object that writes itself,"_ Emma had asked as Regina.

" _Even if it's an enchanted object, someone had to enchant it in this case. It must be a powerful wizard or a powerful witch."_

 _"Be careful not to get you into trouble, Henry,"_ Regina said softly.

" _Yes, for once, it's calm in town,"_ Emma finished with a small smile.

Since that day, Henry had undertaken his research alone, which was interrupted only by the arrival of Hedwig in town, carrying two letters. As agreed, he had discreetly transferred the note to Robin without Regina being aware of it and without questioning him on the subject.

 **-0-**

Outside the city, the Darkone had not said his last word and was well decide to gather old accomplices to return to the city and recover Belle at any cost.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: When the daughter helps the mother**

Hermione was more than happy to return to Storybrooke soon. She loved Hogwarts sincerely and deeply, but this city had something more precious to her heart: a family, a real family. There was Henry who stayed in her mind as well. It was stronger than her, Hermione kept thinking of the young man. True, he was her brother, adoptive but still. She should not think of him in such a way. Before, her mind was turned to Ron. Yet the Gryffindor had come to understand that he was more of a brother to her and that anyway, it was not a boy made for her.

After much research in the reserve, and despite her first impressions of failure in the field. Hermione had finally found a tiny book in a dark, dark corner of the room. This book was a key on many elaboration of antidotes unique to the magical pathology of the person. The young woman had come up with a list of what she needed and how she should prepare the potion. She still had to recover the ingredients that made her badly defects.

" _You should ask Professor Snape."_ Proposed Luna.

" _I thought about it, you know. However, I do not see why he would help me, I'm not from his house and it's well known that as a Gryffindor, he does not appreciate me."_

" _Even if it seems like a crazy idea, I think it's the only way to get everything you need." Ginny_ added.

" _He's still an expert on potions, Mione."_ Harry started _. "And even if I do not like to admit it, the success rate of your potion will increase if you have the help of Snape for the elaboration."_

Hermione nodded, looking at Ron, waiting for something he could say. The wizard seemed too much inked in his article on any Quidditch team. Following the advice of her friends, she advanced to the dungeon of her potions teacher. It had never been a place she had enjoyed in the castle, but for once, she went there looking for help and not as a simple Gryffindor extending her knowledge. She knocked on the door, waiting for an invitation to come in.

" _Who is it?"_ Sounded a voice on the other side of the door.

" _Professor? It's Miss Granger. I'm sorry to bother you but I'll need you for a personal project."_

Hermione thought that by posing as being unable to do anything, Snape would jump at the opportunity to show her that he knew more than she did. He opened the door and the young woman could not repress a recoil.

" _And what is this project Miss? It interests me greatly, especially if you think you are too bad to succeed alone."_

Bingo! Hermione knew how to make his ego twist, all that remained was to stay, for once, in her position as a student dependent on her teacher. A very difficult thing for the teenager.

" _It's related to ... to my biological mother, teacher. She is a witch who, for some reason, has taken a potion of sterility in her youth. According to her, it has no antidote. So I'm trying to create one."_

" _Your biological mother? So you are not a muggleborn?"_

 _"I only know it recently, but indeed. It's a very long story that, I'm sure, does not interest you so much. But I really need you for the potion."_

Snape was greatly tempted to help her with her potion. Certainly, all the potions of sterility he knew had fairly simple antidotes despite some ingredients difficult to obtain. He was curious to know what the potion in question was. He wanted to ask the Gryffindor a lot of questions, but he did not want anyone to think he was interested in a 'red and gold' life.

" _Do you have the ingredients of the potion? And how to prepare it of course."_

For any answer, she handed him her parchment.

" _Strange, I do not know this potion ... I see you have another parchment, what is it?"_

" _The ingredients of the antidote, I deduced them by reading a book on the subject. But preparing the potion is not something I can improvise."_

He gave her a small nod. It was obvious that a 4th year did not have the necessary knowledge to improvise such a thing. Even if he had to admit that Hermione was an extremely promising witch, something he would never admit to her, she was still a young student. Rogue would then take up this challenge, officially for the sake of proving to her that she does not know everything but informally to study what the young woman was capable of apart from her band of idiots which served her as friends. After two study sessions on the subject, Hermione and Snape realized the potion she kept with her until she left for the train that brought her back to her mother.

 **-0-**

During Hermione's class, some things had happened in town, Cruella and Ursula had been living there for a short time. It was not Regina's taste that was fearing for her children's life, just like Robin's. With the arrival of her daughter soon, she would have to be careful that her two former accomplices do not break the relationship they had built.

 **-0-**

It was in this context that Hermione arrived in the city. Having insisted not to disturb Regina with this long journey, she had been brought by Arthur Weasley. After a few steps in the city with her suitcase in hand, she came face to face with the two witches who immediately recognized Hermione's features resembling those of Regina.

 _"This is the prodigal daughter of our great friend."_ Smiled Ursula.

" _May I know who are you?"_

" _Ursula and Cruella, we are your mother's friends. So she did not have the decency to tell you about us? Yet, from our side, we have so much to tell you about your dear mother."_ Cruella added with a dark face.

Hermione groaned and prepared to say that she did not want to know anything from the two women, but her mother materialized next to them.

" _Come back to Hermione again and I swear you'll be expelled from the city as quickly as you got there."_

" _We were just giving a little history lesson to your daughter, my dear!"_ Exclaimed Cruella.

For any answer, Regina led Hermione by her side and teleported them to the other end of the city. It was not the reunion that the old Queen had hoped for, but at least she had her daughter by her side and was going to train her to defend herself. After all, you had to expect everything with two of the three Queens of Evil in these streets.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Guardian Angel**

Hermione felt so good in town. It had become a place she considered her home now, much more than where she had grown up. This was a sad truth for the young woman who had almost no contact with her adoptive parents. She had called them once or twice but nothing concrete, nothing for more than five minutes. They were not trying to learn more about the new life Hermione was building, and Hermione was not trying to give them more information than that. She had managed to have some time alone, so she took the opportunity to join Robin in the woods.

Not daring to come so close to the camp, Hermione watched from afar the hustle and bustle of it. She could see Robin playing with Roland, the young Gryffindor immediately thought of Regina. Although she had only one child in a natural way, she had the chance to have two sons: Henry and Roland. There was no doubt that the family could grow soon and the young woman was happy in advance.

" _Uh Hermione! What gives me the pleasure to see you?"_ Started Robin. _"Do you want to take care a minute or two of Roland? The time I settle one or two things and I am yours."_

The witch nodded with a smile still present. She enjoyed for ten minutes the one who was already her little brother in her eyes. Hermione loved this new role. It is true that she was already a big sister to Harry and Ron, but more in terms of their studies. But there, it was enjoy seeing a smiling little boy amazed by everything around him. Robin noticed immediately the alchemy present between his son and Hermione, he was happy that all his little family is put in place. He confided Roland to Little John before joining the young woman.

" _Sorry for the wait. So, you wanted to talk to me, is that right?"_

" _Yes, it is in connection with the letter that you made me transmit via my suitcase. Between classes and trials at Hogwarts, I managed to find something to make a potion. A teacher helped me make it to maximize the chances that it would work."_

" _You are serious? Are you telling me that you have really found a way to cure your mother's infertility?"_

" _Totally. I even have enough to make a second potion if the first one did not manage to survive to the trip."_

Robin took her in his arms in a burst of joy and happiness. He had not imagined good news of this kind so quickly. He was sure that Hermione would find a cure. Yet he thought it would take months, if not years. This young woman had definitely become their guardian angel. For her part, Hermione was enjoying this moment, her own father had not taken her in his arms since the arrival of the letter to Hogwarts. It was so good for her to finally feel at home with her, for so many years she had envied the Weasley's relationship.

" _Do you prefer that I engage the subject with mom or you will do it?"_

Robin waved an even bigger smile, which did not seem possible, hearing Hermione say the simple word "Mom".

" _It was you who did this miracle so I let you tell her the good news, but you can say that the initiative was mine if she is afraid of my reaction."_

Hermione nodded before joining Henry for the rest of the day. They had rendezvous on the beach to continue discussing everything and nothing. Henry liked the company of the young woman and she gave him back, demonstrating an already strong bond between the two teenagers.

" _How are the classes at Hogwarts, telling me? Finally, I mean, how many years? How are evaluations?"_

" _It's seven years. Ratings range from O for Outstanding to T for Troll."_

This last remark made the young man laugh. He who was used to a notation in A + and others, he would have liked to see this little touch of fantasy. Although having a T would have surely depressed him.

" _You know, I started in muggle schools, without magic before being accepted to Hogwarts. Unlike those from totally witch families, I had to deal with this whole way of life."_

Henry asked her if she had finally mastered the magic that came from her mother. Proud of some training she had done with Regina, Hermione managed to show her a little ball of energy that she was now able to create. The former Queen had been pleasantly surprised to see how easily her daughter had managed to adapt. Hermione was eager to show Harry, Ron, and Ginny her progress without being in a hurry to return to Hogwarts. It was paradoxical, but she would have liked to have them here to be totally fulfilled.

They continued talking, walking side by side in the sand without really taking the time to look at the time. They had found in the other an attentive ear, but also the same desire to share all the knowledge that everyone had. So absorbed in their discussion, they did not see Emma and Regina in the distance, both walking to discuss Ursula and Cruella.

" _They have the same things in common, as far as I can see. They are already close to each other."_ Exclaims Emma.

" _Yes, Robin even thinks that something might happen between them. But they are so young and are brother and sister..."_

" _For the last point, I do not agree with you. They do not have the same blood and have not been raised together. And then, nothing says that something will happen tomorrow, but they are 14 years old not 5, Regina."_

They laughed together. It was not something usual between the two women, yet it was so good to care only about their children, even if the two witches in town could soon change all that. It was also necessary to take into account that the third test of Hogwarts approached and Regina had a knot in the stomach, without knowing why. She foresaw a near misfortune.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Hope is reborn**

Taking advantage of her time in the city, Storybrooke residents were quick to ask questions about the witch's life. They were very direct, when it was even to speak about sensitive topics. Indeed, she had been asked, if one day she had children, how they would be recognized in the magical world of this world or if there was not a way to bring Voldemort back to the right camp, like Regina. During a morning at Granny's, she began to talk about the Tournament. The third challenge was about to approach, she took the time to detail it.

She was really afraid of what could happen there. The Triwizard tournament was far from a pleasure game and that was the case for the first two events. It was obvious that the latest will be harder than the others. Granted, she knew Cedric would get along and Harry was good under pressure. Yet she could not help but have a bad feeling.

" _But, you really have no idea what could happen there?"_ Henry asked.

" _No ... All I know is that I have a ball in my stomach just thinking about it."_

The young man then gave her a smile filled with good waves. He then put his hand almost mechanically on the witch's. He wanted to make her understand that she was not alone in this story and that he would be there if she needed even to speak. Giving him a smile of thanks, she tried to change the subject a little.

 _"By the way, I wanted to ask you_ ," she said to Regina. _"Would you want to join me at Hogwarts for the third task? Some parents are allowed to come and Dumbledore has already made the wish to meet you."_

Regina was pleasantly surprised by this proposal. She had never thought of going to Hogwarts. Obviously, she wanted to visit a school of magic, she had learned everything with Rumple in anger and rage.

" _I would come with joy. If it does not bother anyone, of course. I will first see if here they will not need me."_

" _Okay! And then, I admit, I can't wait to see Malfoy's head. It promises to be a moment to record for posterity!"_

A laugh then resounds in the room. To have had a glimpse of the young man, they had all understood that he was going to be stunned to know that the one he had persecuted was not a Mudblood. Determined to have a quick enough answer, Hermione decided to contact Molly to send a letter to Dumbledore from her. It was in this kind of moment that she regretted not having an owl of her own. Borrowing her mother's phone, she dialled the burrow number. She was more than happy that Harry and she managed to convert the Weasleys to this kind of device.

" _ **Uh ... Yes ... That's where we are talking about Arthur? HELLO !"**_ Exclaimed Molly's voice loudly on the other end of the line.

" _Hello Molly? How are you?"_

Hermione knew the matriarch of the Wealsey well enough to know that politeness was in order before any kind of conversation.

" _ **Oh ! Hermione! What a pleasure to see you, finally to hear you rather. I'm fine except for a usual invasion of gnomes in the garden. And you, then, everything happens as you wish with your biological family?"**_

" _Very well thank you. I'm calling to find out if you can give me a service, Molly. I need to send an owl to Professor Dumbledore but there is none here. Do you think you can do it for me?"_

" _ **But of course! I'm listening for the content in this case."**_

At the Burrow, Molly had enchanted a pen that wrote Hermione's words by itself.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _I am contacting you to share a request that is particularly close to my heart. You have expressed the wish to meet my birth mother. I would like, if I may, to invite her for the third task of the tournament. I look forward to an answer from you to start, or not, to organize this coming._

 _Miss Hermione Granger._

After thanking Molly for her kindness and service, Hermione joined her mother for a little stroll together. She had to tell her about the potion she brought back from Hogwarts. For once, she thanked Professor Snape for her help, even though it was something she never thought of doing before. To introduce the subject, she explained to her that she had been made aware of her infertility by Robin. Of course, Regina was more than surprised that her companion had approached such a subject with Hermione. Still, she wanted to know where this whole story was going to lead.

"He asked me to find an antidote or some cure for you."

"It does not exist, I tried to make him understand, but he seemed so excited about the idea that you could have the key ... I let myself carry his hope but..."

" _When did I say there was no hope?"_

Regina looked at her daughter with a startled look, as if she had just told her that Christmas had changed dates.

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _I have an antidote mom. I even have it with me and what to do again if ever the potion was not preserved with the trip. I have everything planned!"_

Moved, in a burst of joy, the ex-Queen drew her daughter to her to embrace her. Not only had she called her "Mom" as if that had always been the case. But she had just told her that she could, if she wanted, start a family with Robin.

" _There's just one thing you need to know about this antidote ..."_

" _I'm listening to you."_ Regina added with a touch of fear.

" _It does not just cure infertility. It has an extreme effect, that's all I found to cure you of the potion you drank."_

" _And so?"_

" _It will increase your fertility rate for the next 48 hours. In other words, you must be sure of yourself if ever ... Finally, you see."_

The two women could only blush at the turning of the conversation. Still, it was only good news that Hermione had brought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Making a decision**

Regina could only kiss her daughter. Just having her in her life was in itself a miracle but what she was doing for her was like a rebirth. Thanks to Hermione, she might be lucky enough to be a mother again. Her first pregnancy had not been lived under the sign of happiness. After all, it was between the organization of her marriage with Snow's father, which her mother had taken in hand and the death of the man she loved. Regina had even hated for a moment this baby growing up in her. Why should this child live when Daniel was dead? Yet she had a hard time getting rid of her little girl the day she had to leave her.

This time everything would be different. She would have Robin by her side to enjoy every moment. She would also have Henry and even Roland, of course Hermione would be there too. Strangely, Snow and Emma came to her head. The ex-Evil Queen had ended by attaching herself to her two former enemies. Things could really change. Passing her hand over her daughter's face, it was at that moment that she could really see how far she had come.

" _I'll talk to Robin. See what we do and if it's positive, when we do it."_

" _I should have a pretty quick answer, for the potion."_

" _I'll talk to him as soon as I see him in this case."_

" _Okay. I admit, I am curious to know what you are going to do. In the meantime I will enjoy Roland as a little brother."_

" _And Henry?"_

" _Henry? Uh yes, as a brother too... Of course..."_

Regina noticed the small discomfort in her daughter's eyes. So, Emma and Robin were right. She now had confirmation that Hermione did not see Henry as a brother. She would have to get used to this situation. The silence that had just settled was interrupted by an owl who landed on the fence next to the two women. A letter from Dumbledore! It must have been thought that the Hogwarts Headmaster had responded from the moment he had himself received Hermione's letter. She decided to meet everyone at Granny's to read it aloud.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I am delighted to see that you have taken into account my desire to meet your mother. It will be a real pleasure to welcome her to our school for the third task. However, I have to issue some conditions, she will have to come alone and avoid the possible to use her magic. I would not want her to be targeted by some of our enemies for her abilities, and it will affect you, my dear. I hope she will agree to answer a few questions._

 _I can't wait to see her treading the corridors of the Castle._

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She was so happy to be able to introduce her to a part of her world and also to make the connection between her friends and her mother. Yet Regina seemed more than reluctant.

" _Something upsets you mom?"_

" _I just do not like the idea of leaving the city defenceless with our dear Cruella and Ursula around."_

" _Defenceless? We count for nothing maybe!"_ Laughingly exclaimed Emma, pointing to her parents and Hook.

The whole restaurant began to laugh. Regina had a tendency to forget that Emma was accepting her magic now and that the abilities of Hook, Snow and David were well established. Maybe she could spend a day or two with Hermione at Hogwarts. It was indeed very tempting to visit this big school, which is a little scary. After all, of course, Regina was a witch, but she did not have diplomas like O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. to prove her level. She was afraid of being in front of one of Hermione's teachers and shaming her in any way.

Regina nodded in agreement. She was going for once to follow what was advised. Glancing at Hermione, the ex-Evil Queen took Robin's hand, to walk a little. The brunette did not really know how to engage the subject but she had understood very well that she had to go fast enough to decide. After all, Hermione had made it clear to her that the potion could no longer work because it was kept in its bottle. She settled on a bench where Robin automatically leaned against her.

" _Hermione told me about your little secrets with her,"_ she smiled.

" _Uh? Should I expect to suffer the wrath of the Queen?"_

" _Of course not ... It's just that ... Well, Hermione has found a way to heal me."_

" _I know, she kept me informed."_

" _What else did she tell you?"_

" _Nothing, except that the potion could expire somehow."_

Regina smiled at him then. It was true after all, it was a way of seeing things. Hermione had already given him a lot of information. They would quickly get to the point of the subject.

" _There is a side effect to her potion too. It greatly increases fertility. If I ever take this potion and spend the night together ... There is a good chance I will get pregnant."_

" _It's ... It's great! It's even better than we could have hoped!"_

" _Are you serious? I mean, maybe it's a bit early to have a baby right?"_

" _My love, you love me, we spent enough time to let our lives live without us. I think it's a chance we have to seize. Roland would be delighted to play the big brother protectors."_

Regina had tears in her eyes, she did not know what to say or add to Robin's words.

" _And you know,"_ he said, _"I would say that we must take advantage of the semblance of calm that we have in town ..."_

He gave her a big smile before kissing him. A kiss she gave him with more love than ever. This would involve a lot of changes in their lives, but they were both ready to face it: together.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

Thanks to Newest Reader and to hateme101 for your reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Taking or not the Potion**

Regina and Robin had spent the day together. Speaking of everything and nothing without really knowing where they were. Hermione's proposal was so tempting. Yet, despite the calm of the city, everything could change from one moment to the next. So hoping for calm for nine months was a miracle for the couple. They wanted to believe it so much. Almost more Robin than Regina, she was accustomed to her condition. But when it was time to part, that evening, the answer was obvious when Roland came into Regina's arms and called her "Mom". They were going to try to enlarge the family. She had then let Robin find his son to join her own children at home. That's how she found Henry and Hermione in front of the TV.

" _You're telling me that some of your classmates do not know that anyway?"_

Henry was pointing at the television. Regina realized they were looking at Lord of the Rings and stood in a corner to watch their little talk.

" _Yes, I am! I can even tell you that for some the concept of television is totally obscure. So talk to them about muggle literature ... It's quite a challenge."_

They burst out laughing and Regina joined them. The little anecdotes brought by Hermione from her school always had the gift of making those around her laugh. The film finished, Henry went to bed while Hermione joined her mother in the kitchen for a little discussion. Hermione sat on one of the chairs in the room, suspecting the subject her mother was about to discuss.

" _Robin and I talked about the potion."_

" _And then, what is your conclusion?"_

" _We'll try our luck. After all, I think we would regret it if we did not do it."_

Hermione then took the bottle containing the beverage out of her little bag. Unfortunately, the liquid seemed to have changed and had taken an orange-yellow hue. Symbol, according to Professor Snape, that another potion had to be redone. Fortunately, Hermione had planned everything and possessed on her what to do another. She then proposed to her mother to do it the next day so as not to waste a minute more. Under a burst of joy, Regina took her daughter in her arms. She was ready for anything so that her family would be perfect and for the moment everything was going in that direction.

The next morning was more than calm. Hermione could not do anything until the sun was at its peak for some of these ingredients. Her mother had given her free access to her vault and the young woman had not waited for her to repeat this sentence to go there. However, she knew she would need some help, even from a muggle, to make the potion. It was therefore natural that she asked Henry to follow her to the vault.

" _In the vault? That of mom?"_

" _That's it, unless there are others!"_

" _But why? She knows? What do you have in mind?"_

Hermione burst out laughing under the young man's curiosity. She assured him that Regina knew about all this and that it was even she who had given her access. However, she insisted that all this remains a minimum secret and would tell him nothing more. Henry arched an eyebrow of astonishment. He did not really like being denied access to information. He did, however, believe in Hermione and in what she was doing. She had to be right to do that.

" _I follow you in this case."_

The witch sent him a big smile and dragged him by the arm towards the vault, her mother having indicated to her the place on a map of the city. Henry, knowing where it was, would make things easier. In Hermione's mind, there was a real reason for this shambles. She wanted her mother and Robin to be the ones who would tell the news to Henry, Roland, and the other inhabitants of the city. Thus, the surprise would be true for all.

" _Tell me how I can help you."_

" _Already, you know the place, you will help me find the material I need. Then I need to follow the preparation and maceration of several things at the same time. It is there, my dear that you will have your part to play."_

He nodded in understanding and executed each of the orders Hermione gave him. It had to be admitted that she was a Leader. She was an extremely pedagogue and explained to him at every step why such an ingredient had to be introduced in such a way into the potion. The Gryffindor had noted all the indications Snape had given her and, of course, had followed everything to the letter.

" _It only remains to fill the vial!"_

She then performed an expert gesture under the eyes almost amazed Henry. The liquid was the same as the one she got with her teacher, so it was a good sign for Hermione. It was now necessary to hope that it works. So they went together to the town hall where Regina was working.

" _Can we see you for a minute Mom?"_ Henry asked.

" _Of course, what can I do for you two?"_

 _"We finished the potion,"_ Hermione explained.

" _Henry knows about ... Uh ..."_

" _Nope, I do not know anything about your little traffic to both. Hermione just told me it was pure white magic. It's enough for me to wait before I know more."_

Regina could only smile and thanked the two teenagers when Hermione handed her the potion. She kept the same smile for several minutes before the young witch broke the silence.

" _Since I've been here, you have not really had time for you and Robin at your place. I spoke with Emma, she wants me to spend the evening at home with Henry. I would sleep on the couch. You will be able to spend a little evening with ... dad."_

She had hesitated to pronounce the last word, at the risk of offending Regina and Daniel's memory. Yet her mother then widens the smile she had. Of course, she understood why her daughter wanted to leave the house free for both of them. But she was even more excited about how the girl became part of the family.

* * *

 **Note** : The French version and the English version are now at the same level. There will be one chapter a week now: every Monday.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

Thanks to Newest Reader for your review.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Happy Company**

Henry and Hermione, then, left Regina in her office with the potion in her hands. Everything depended on her now, of course, Robin also had a now. The young woman then expressed the wish to continue visiting the city a little more during the rest of the day that was open to them. Thus they passed through the shop that belonged to Rumple before his forced departure. Henry enumerated various objects and their history. Of course, they passed by the sea and then went to the port taking advantage of the sea air available to them.

Their day continued at Granny's where they had a hot chocolate, with cinnamon for the young man. This day seemed perfect in every way. So much, so that they did not see the time go by and the time to get back closer. They walked slowly to the house where the Charming lived while continuing to talk about things and others. The two teenagers never seemed to miss topics of conversation. The evening went calmly, although it was Snow's turn to have lots of questions.

" _Hermione, can I ask you a question about a delicate subject?"_

" _Snow …"_ Almost sighed David who already knew what subject Snow had in mind.

" _It does not matter David, I'm used to questions since I'm in town. And when I'm at Hogwarts, it's about you that I'm questioned so, it's okay..."_

" _I still have not understood the principle of the status of Blood, I get lost."_

" _Technically, there are three: Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, and Muggle-born. The first are wizards with only wizards in their ascendants. The next one have muggles and wizards. Until then you follow me?"_

The brunette nodded.

" _And finally, there is the category of Muggle-born, they are wizards with only muggles in their ascendants."_

" _So the magic suddenly appears in them? There are no explanations for that?"_ Emma asked.

" _No, for a moment there was the assumption that for each Muggleborn, there was a Squib that would have had its magic stolen… Of course, the statistics show that it's totally wrong..."_

" _What's a Squib?"_ Exclaimed David.

" _A Squib, it's the opposite of a Muggle-born I would say. This is a person who was born into a wizarding family but who did not develop it while growing up."_

Snow nodded as the rest of the table, the rest of the dinner was spent advancing Emma's magic control. The latter was getting better and better and would eventually become a powerful witch in Hermione's eyes. She had everything for that to go in this direction and her white magic is gradually strengthening. At the moment of dessert, they were interrupted in their discussion by a certain white bird patting at the window: Hedwig. She was holding a letter sent to Hermione by Harry.

 _Hermione_

 _I enjoy a little moment when I am alone to write to you. I miss my best friend, to tell you everything. I sincerely hope that everything goes well for you with your family. I can't wait to see you again, so that you can tell me everything that happened. Dumbledore told me that your mother could come to Hogwarts for the last task. I imagine you must be in heaven._

 _I guess you wonder why he told me about it. It's simple, he told himself that we would not be too much of two to make her feel welcome and not too lost in this world that is not hers. Having lived with muggles, between me and Ron, I was the most qualified to help._

 _See you soon,_

 _H.P_

Hermione pressed the letter against her while explaining her contents to her friends. That same evening, she slept with a big smile on the living room sofa, hoping that her mother had a nice evening too. When they all got up the next morning, Hermione was already awake for a good hour. Being of a natural rather early, the young woman had just taken a book the time that all the household leaves the arms of Morpheus. She had even taken the time to answer Harry's letter that she had given back to Hedwig after she had had her sleep count too.

When breakfast was over, the two teenagers went back to their walk together. Hermione had finished engraving a map of the city in her memory by looping around the city. The young man could not take away the little smile he showed every time he was in the company of the Gryffindor.

" _I'm really glad you're in town Hermione. It's true, since you've been here, our mother has a big smile, and she's calmer, which is really a miracle for her. In fact, you have worked miracles in this city."_

Hermione's cheeks could only turn pink at that moment.

" _I ... Thanks Henry. You know, this city has already become my home and its inhabitants a kind of family so I take care of it."_

" _You know, I really love your company, for once I can chat with someone who understands me."_

" _I return the compliment to you, you have more discussion than the books with which I discuss in general!"_

They both laughed. The day progressed little by little and they decided to continue a little bit on their own. Hermione and Henry had something in mind for the rest of the day. Indeed, the young woman wanted to take a step back on all that, she had always imagined living in the wizarding world later but this city and her family here changed everything. As for Henry, he had to look for Robin, Hook and David for some advice that only men could give him.

* * *

 **Note :** Sorry for the delay. The storms caused me some problems!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

Thanks to hateme101 for your review.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Ask for advice**

It was then time for the young man to look for his two stepfathers and his grandfather. Henry had then decided to find them for their advice. Initially, he had thought of asking his mothers and Snow but he quickly understood that for this kind of topic, it was better to talk to men to minimize discomfort. He then began with Robin, he was the most accessible and the one who, in his eyes, would be the most able to answer him openly.

" _Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

" _Of course, what can I do for you?"_

Henry thought it would be easier to talk to Robin, but he was embarrassed by the subject he wanted to tackle, even with the archer.

" _I would like ... Finally I would have liked ..."_

" _Henry, what's going on?"_

" _There's a girl I like. And, finally, I wanted you to give me some advice which will prevent me from taking trouble with her."_

Robin could not restrain a little grin, he knew that one day, Roland could talk to him about this sensitive subject. However, he had not prepared for Henry to ask him this question first. For him, he still had a few years before having to answer that. Still, he had to do his best to answer. Robin knew that telling him how he had flirted with Regina would only make the situation more embarrassing for the young man.

" _You know, for me, if you really want to seduce the one you like. I will say that gallantry is in order, especially if it comes from our world, whatever ... I will say even more if she does not come."_

Robin was not fooled, he knew very well that Henry was talking to him about Hermione.

" _Okay, gallantry. Something else?"_

" _Act with subtlety. Today, flirting with others all around is not what women like most. If you want to try your luck, try to do it when you are only two."_

He nodded with a slight smile. Henry was pleased with some clues that Robin had just given him. They were precious but the young man preferred to have a maximum of advice. He then joined Hook who was at the port as usual. He began as with Robin, the responses of the pirate were different from the archer. Hook advocated more frontal attack as he said, the franchise was appropriate on all levels. Moreover, the seduction was very important for him, it was an art if we listened to the pirate. Henry felt less touched by his speech than Robin's. He then had to go and see David.

" _I only had one love in my life. I do not think I can best advise you Henry. However, if I had to tell you something, it would be to be honest with her about who you are and how you feel about her."_

The young man then resumed his walk in the street. He was totally lost on what he had to do for Hermione. One said to be direct, the other subtle, one seducer and the other honest. He could not really take stock of everything. On the other side of the street, Robin found Regina at her work, he wanted to talk to her about Henry and the little discussion they had just had. He then explained that Henry seemed to be doing his own little research on how to seduce a woman which made the ex-queen laugh.

" _You should discuss with Hermione I think."_

" _Why?"_

" _Henry is not the type to go for a chance. I do not doubt that he will be charming with Hermione, but I think I can say that he will not take the first step."_

" _Yes, but how do you think talking to Hermione would help?"_

" _It's simple, when I look at her, I see you. And I think back to the fact that it was you who kissed me before I had time to do it. For me, your daughter is exactly like you."_

Regina's smile could only widen. It was a very good deduction, Hermione had her passion, and the Gryffindors courage after all. If anything ever happened between them, then it would be the young woman who would initiate all that, it could not be otherwise. Regina then decided to look for her daughter finally they have their small discussion. She found her on the roof of the bookshop, thinking to observe the whole city.

Looking back at her daughter, she thought for a moment to see Daniel when they met again in the evening. He too tended to look away with a dreamy side. She stood a few minutes looking at Hermione before coughing to signify her presence.

" _Hi Mom!"_

" _Hello darling, I do not bother you? I wanted to talk to you for a minute."_

" _Of course not."_

Regina asked her how her evening with Henry had gone. She wanted to know more before addressing the subject directly. Hermione had a big, meaningful smile for Regina, who had seen more than one like that. The young woman explained to her that she had had an excellent evening even with Snow's curiosity. This last remark had the effect of making Regina laugh who knew perfectly her former daughter-in-law.

" _What about you? Your evening went well?"_

Regina's cheeks blushed, which was good for Hermione, so now you had to cross your fingers to hope the potion worked. The two women began to laugh spontaneously. Regina also crossed her fingers even if she did everything to not have false hopes. She had been too disappointed in the past. Looking in her daughter's eyes, it was obvious then, she was already holding on to Henry a lot and it was a feeling that could only increase with time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_ ** _I found a Beta so little by little the chapters will be corrected!_**

Thanks to hateme101, kaguya-shira-hime, OnlyForMyOTP for your reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Mutual Training**

It was time for the witch to return to Hogwarts. Despite all the love she had for her friends and the total adoration she felt when she was in class in front of her teachers, she did not return with a big smile. This city was really taking more and more space in her heart. Hermione had already lost so much time with her mother, every return to Hogwarts made her feel like a waste of time. For once, she was not accompanied by anyone for her last stroll in the city and saw her mother and Henry in the distance, chatting at the corner of a street. She already cared a lot for the people she had met, leaving them killing her.

 _\- You'll miss them too, you know._ Exclaimed a voice behind her that made her jump.

 _\- I understand why you're such a good thief, I did not hear you come._

 _\- Your mother told me that in a discussion that you had with her, you gave me the name of "Dad", is it true?_

 _\- I ... Yes, I was afraid she was hurt that I give you that name. Especially compared to Daniel. But I think I was wrong..._

 _\- Yes, moreover, know that if you wish to call me like that, I will be more than honoured._

Hermione gave him a huge smile before allowing herself to be in his arms a few moments. It was here that her family was, she no longer doubted her. They both got closer to Regina and Henry, the witch explained that it was time for her to return to school but that she would come back for the holidays. She had decided to pass them entirely to Storybrooke to the delight of the whole family.

\- _You'll write to us, huh?_ Henry asked.

 _\- Of course, it's promised, with the third task coming up, I admit that I'm not so relieved to see Harry deal with it._

 _\- You just have to send us an owl if you need to talk, we're all here for you._ Robin added.

 _\- We'll all be thinking of you._ Regina finishes.

A collective hug was organized around the witch who ended with a light kiss of Roland on the cheek of his older sister. Hermione's suitcases were already ready, so the witch decided to end her day with Henry, as usual. They laughed together heartily when the time to leave was fast approaching. The young man sits next to Hermione at the edge of the beach.

 _\- I have something for you._

The young woman arched an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. Henry then took out the brown book inlaid with golden letters, inscribed with "Once Upon a Time." He handed her the book that Hermione had read about a dozen times before.

 _\- That way you will not forget us until the next holidays. You will not forget me..._

He lowered his head, he knew he was not a wizard, a knight or even a prince. Henry did not think he had a single little chance with Hermione, but the mere thought that she could forget him once at Hogwarts gave him a knot in his stomach. Of course, Hermione knew that she did not need any books to remind her of her life here, but she was glad that Henry was afraid of losing her. It was touching in her eyes, spontaneously, she left him a kiss on the cheek which made the young man blush. They then went to the border of the city where Regina was already waiting. She took her one last time in her arms before leaving, baggage in hand, to Hogwarts.

 **-0-**

Once back at the castle, the witch looked around as if she were rediscovering the castle but under a fresh eye. The first time she had arrived here, she had been amazed by everything around her. Today, she understood what Purebloods or Half-Bloods already knowing magic could feel. The corridors seemed to her without souls, and the same heads she met day after day did not inspire her with joy or hope. She had even seen Viktor again, but after she'd been in Storybrooke, she was not looking at him the same way. Fortunately, she had her friends who made her smile, especially Harry and all the questions he could ask.

 _\- Did you meet other people or books characters?_

 _\- People Harry! These are people!_ She replied, bursting into laughter. _Yes, I met Ursula and Cruella._

 _\- Cruella, 101 Dalmatians?_

 _\- The same one, as scary in real life!_

Ron was grumbling in his corner, he did not like when his two best friends were talking about things he did not understand. He had tried to read some muggle tales but found them too boring with an often negative view of wizards. He could only regain his good mood when the subject finally changed to return to the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione was more motivated than ever to coach Harry in the event of possible fights and other spells. Internally, she knew it would be a good time to show Harry what she had learned with her mother in Storybrooke.

A month had passed since the young witch returned to Hogwarts. She chained the secret meetings with Harry and Ron to train the first. They had both been more than surprised to see her creating a tiny ball of energy. Who knows what she would be able to do in a short time ... Harry was always more filled with admiration for Hermione, he finally felt really happy and it filled him. He had never seen her with such a smile as when she was talking about her biological family, Storybrooke and Henry. He was eager to meet him.

 _\- Another letter for your family?_

 _\- Yes ... I asked Dumbledore to lend me an owl, I did not want to abuse with the poor Hedwig._

Harry could only laugh, it was true that no more than two or three days passed without her writing or receiving letters. After all, he had learned that she had a promise to keep.

 **-0-**

In Storybrooke, the past month had been surprisingly quiet despite the impression that something was happening with Ursula and Cruella. Regina stayed in front of her calendar to look for the date of Hermione's return before becoming aware of the time that had already passed. Counting on her fingers, she noticed something she had not checked in a long time: she was two weeks late for her period.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

Thanks to hateme101, James Birdsong for your reviews.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Happy News**

It had been so many years that Regina had not paid attention to this kind of thing that she had not noticed the two weeks of delay she had before looking at the calendar. She did not see herself going to the pharmacy, buying a test that was not even 100% reliable, the Ex-Queen went to her vault. She could not stop thinking that Hermione's potion had apparently worked. However, she did not want to have false hopes at the risk of losing her smile if that were not the case. Finding a grimoire for medical purposes, she found something for a pregnancy test.

 _\- Well, this is the moment of truth._ She said aloud for herself.

She poured a few drops of blood into the bottle she had filled with the prepared mixture. This had the same kind of reaction as for a normal test. If the potion took a whitish tint, the test was positive, otherwise, if nothing happened, it was negative. It was after a long minute of waiting that seemed endless for the brunette that the liquid was tinged with white. Regina could not restrain the huge smile that appeared on her face, instinctively, she placed her hand on her belly. From the intensity of the colouring and Regina's knowledge of Hermione's potion, she could easily guess that she was about a month pregnant.

 _\- Too early to announce this news ..._ She exclaimed.

Yet, even if it was news she could not spread, she wanted Robin to know. She needed him more than ever and could not keep this news for her. In any case, the former thief knew how to read in the eyes of his companion and would have immediately guessed that she was hiding something. She arrived at Granny's with a decided step. Regina knew that at that time he had to sip his coffee. Arriving behind Robin, she placed her hands behind his back while sticking to him.

\- _You have an appointment with me tonight at the Troll Bridge in the woods._

 _\- A special reason for this little interview my Queen?_

 _\- Just the desire to be with you._ She lied.

She kissed him tenderly before returning to her office. She took some writing paper and began writing a few words to Hermione. If there was one person who deserved to know all this before everyone else it was her daughter. After all, nothing would have been possible without her. She was her guardian angel again. It was thanks to Hermione that this baby had a chance to exist even though it was still very recent. Regina needed to talk to her daughter even though she would really thank her only when she saw her.

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _First of all, I would like you to keep the contents of this letter for you. This is news too recent to be announced to all. Still, I really wanted you to be in the know first. I proudly announce that there will soon be a new member in the family._

 _I never thought I'd have the chance to be pregnant again since I got you. You are my miracle Hermione and thanks to you another miracle is on the way. I'm going to announce it to Robin tonight but by the time I'm writing these words, I'm the only one who knows._

 _I love you my daughter, thank you for everything._

 _Your mom._

She let a tear drop down her cheek. It was so good to cry for the good things in life and not for pain or sadness. Regina just felt fulfilled right now by everything that happened to her. Snow was right after all, you had to keep hope even in the darkest moments. The brunette promised herself never to make fun of the optimist of her former daughter-in-law.

The evening then arrived fairly quickly and after Regina had sent the letter, she waited for her companion at the bridge. She was more than impatient to tell him the news while looking for the best way to do it. She then heard Robin's footsteps approaching before standing next to her.

 _\- Then my Queen, did you want to see me? Why here? What is going on?_ Asked the archer with a slightly worried look.

\- _This place is one of the few places, with the well, that really reminds me of the enchanted forest. And I wanted a place really mixing worlds to talk to you._

 _\- Regina, you make me a little scared, you know?_

The brunette could only laugh, the last thing she wanted was to scare him but she knew that the expression of concern on his face would soon disappear. She then took one of his hands she placed gently on her belly, giving him a mischievous look.

\- _No, wait... You're not telling me that..._

She nodded, as if to confirm that he was right. Instinctively, her thumb caressed her partner's belly before he drew her to kiss her again and again and again. It had been a long time since he had been so happy.

 **-0-**

At Hogwarts, it was a few hours later than Hermione received the letter written by her mother. She could not refrain from jumping for joy by reading these few lines. Never in her life had she been so happy to be a witch. She also promised to keep a low profile in Potions, Snape deserved some thanks after all.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: End of a life and of a year**

It had been a long month since Regina's announcement to her daughter. One month of school on one side and rest on the other. Strangely, you could feel that something was going on in Storybrooke. Yet, for the moment at least, everything was calm. At Hogwarts, the third and final task was fast approaching. Technically, Regina should have gone to Hermione in just a few days at Hogwarts. Still, Hermione was thinking more and more about that. She felt a ball forming in her stomach. A bad feeling grew in her, the young witch could feel something horrible was going to unfold.

In general, Hermione would not have been afraid for her mother, after all, she had shown her that she was very good at fighting and defending herself. However, the pregnancy of the witch changed the situation. The Gryffindor would not allow harm to her mother in her condition, losing the baby would surely destroy her and it was inconceivable. She wrote a letter to Regina.

 _Mom,_

 _I write these words with a touch of fear and a lot of regrets. I asked the Director to cancel your visit to the Castle. Knowing you already have to worry. I have a very bad feeling about the last test, as if something horrible was going to happen. I refuse that something happens to you, especially in your condition._

 _I have to think about your safety and that of my little brother or sister coming before my own pride to show you my world. I hope I will have another opportunity to take you there and I know that Professor Dumbledore would be happy to repeat his invitation._

 _Do not blame me please, take care of yourself, actually, of you two._

 _I love you, Your Daughter._

She, then, sent her owl feeling an immense wave of pain overwhelm her. Hermione had been so happy to be able to show the castle to Regina that she was sick of having to postpone it, yet it was the best thing to do. The last event came a few days later and everything seemed to be perfect, Harry was still racing with Cedric while Fleur like Viktor had returned.

 _\- Hermione, breathe, you're going to make me panic by agitating you like that_. Ginny whispered.

 _\- I can't help it, I'll be totally reassured only when Cédric and Harry are back. I do not care who will win, as long as in the end I'm proven that I was wrong to worry._

Yet it turned out that the young witch was right. All her fear materialized when Cedric's body was brought back by Harry totally panicked. Everything then followed very quickly: the discovery of the real Mad-Eye and the imprisonment of Barty Croupton Jr, the end of the cup which was only filled with sadness. Hermione did not have the heart to write on parchment everything that had happened. On returning from Cedric's funeral, she crackled in her room, knowing that the worst had not happened yet with Voldemort's return to the living.

 **-0-**

Regina knew very well that the last task had had to take place since time. She had been very saddened to have to cancel her trip to Hogwarts, but on the other hand, she knew very well that if the situation had been reversed, she would have been the first to shelter Hermione. She had already tried after all. Yet the fact of being removed from this by the mere fact of a bad feeling was deeply stressing the brunette. Having no more news of her daughter, she was worried about what had happened to her.

 _\- Emma, can I ask you for a favour?_ Asked the brunette to the one sitting next to her at Granny's.

 _\- Of course, what can I do for you?_

 _\- Do you want to search Rumple and use again the spell that allowed us to discover Hermione's life? I feel that something has happened and I would have liked to see if it was just my paranoiac mother side or not..._

 _\- I'll look for him._

 _\- I thought you'd be more complicated to convince!_

 _\- I'm just putting myself in your place, knowing Henry possibly in danger and no news would kill me._

Regina gave her a big smile, it was in this kind of moment that she was more than happy with her new relationship with Emma, more friendly than ever. No one would have believed today if it was said that at one time Regina had tried to poison Emma with an apple pie. It was barely an hour later that, again, several members of the city were gathered to see what had happened to the Gryffindor who had already become popular in Storybrooke.

\- _Ready my queen?_ Robin questioned who had just joined his companion.

She nodded and the images began to unfold before their eyes. The ordeal in which Hermione squirmed in all directions under stress, followed the horrified look of the young woman. They all understood that the young wizard had been killed. Hermione had stumbled on Harry who had been swept away too quickly for his security. She had stared at Cedric before returning to Ginny. They saw all that followed to the tears flowing down Hermione's cheeks in the dormitories. Henry felt so helpless right now. Regina, on the other hand, had a tear sliding down her cheek.

 _\- I should be there, with her, to protect her, support her..._

 _\- You'll be there for her when she comes home, like all of us, mom._

Regina smiled to the rest of the room, she was not alone and had to take into account that everyone appreciated Hermione. All would be present for her.

 _-You're very emotional Regina, it's unusual!_ Snow said.

Robin sent her a big smile. Being pregnant for two months now, they could afford to announce the news to everyone. It was then up to the archer to reveal that a new member would soon be present in the family. Henry immediately understood the connection between his mother's pregnancy and the potion he helped to make. Hermione was right, it was only white magic, the most beautiful magic. Everyone hugged Regina and Robin in their arms, asking a thousand questions. It only needed Hermione for the painting to be complete.

 **-0-**

For her part, the Gryffindor was slowly packing her bags, she had finally dried her tears. She had to be strong to help Harry and Ron, because soon, they too should fight. There, she would go back to Storybrooke, in her family and be able to breathe a little. She was especially eager to see a certain young man again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

Thank you to hateme101, EvilApplePanda, shunshu and zombiekins5948 your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Comfort**

The end of the year was finally here. Hermione was more than happy to leave the castle. For once it was not just the desire to find her biological family that prevailed. She especially felt the urge to flee the place where a friend of hers had been killed. Admittedly, she did not necessarily know Cedric as well as those of his house, yet she had taken the time to discuss with him, taking advantage of helping the two participants of her school. He was a young man with a bright future, a life that had been cut far too fast when no one saw it coming. The Gryffindor just wanted to forget all this, she knew it was not possible but change of environment was more than necessary for her.

Once in town, she quickly joined her mother's house where she put down her suitcase and rested for a few minutes. She needed time to take stock of what she had gone through. Once her moment of fatigue was over, she walked to Granny's where everyone was already waiting for her. She rushed into her mother's arms quickly enough without bothering to take a look at everyone around her.

\- _It's Okay,_ Regina whispered to her daughter, _you're safe now, you're home_.

 _\- I know, I know, I just ... I just wanted to find you._ Hermione sighed.

The young witch finally raised her head and took a normal breath. It was so good for her to be surrounded by her family that for a few seconds she almost forgot how her end of the year had gone.

\- _By the way, Mione, you were right for the potion, she really had a great goal!_ Henry exclaimed in the hope of making the brunette smile.

\- _So you announced the news?_ Hermione asked, looking at her mother. _Congratulations, I'm really glad it worked!_

 _\- Thanks to you, it's thanks to you all this,_ Robin continued.

A huge hug was organized around Hermione, which had the desired effect because the witch displayed a huge smile. Yet her face could only darken when she was questioned about what really happened at the end of the Triwizard Cup. Hermione suspected that she was going to be asked to talk about all this, yet it still hurt to admit that one of her comrades had died in the face of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

 _\- He's back ... Vol ... Voldemort is back. Harry told us that the cup he had to catch for the third round was a Portkey, in other words, the object teleported it to a graveyard. From there, a ceremony began with Harry's blood as the primary ingredient._

 _\- That's what brought this wizard back to life?_ Asked Belle.

 _\- Yes. He still has many supporters, a great majority of Pureblood who would follow him to death. Each wizard will have to choose a side._

\- _You talk of fighting, if I understand correctly,_ exclaimed Emma.

 _\- More than just fighting ... I'm talking about a war between wizards that will somehow involve muggles. For the moment, only England is in its line of sight. But if he wins, he might want more and more power._

Regina looked at her daughter with a look more than worried. The mere mention of war knotted her stomach. She had already fought a lot when she was hunting Snow at the time, but she was the only one to use magic. This war was looming, would be more destructive than ever for both sides. The ex-queen then asked her daughter what she planned to do in all this. She obviously knew the answer but needed to ask.

 _\- I will defend my world, my convictions, my friends..._

 _\- Strangely, I think we all knew you were going to say that!_ Robin laughs slightly.

Hermione smiled, if there was a moment when she had to show her Gryffindor courage, it was now. Regina caressed her daughter's cheek, explaining that they were going to train for the holidays. Any magic she learns to control will be a plus against an enemy accustomed to wand. All could but acquiesce in this remark. Surprising the enemy with a way of fighting that he doesn't know was, indeed, a good strategy.

The rest of the day was quiet, however, and Hermione and her mother had decided to wait until the next day to begin training. The brunette spent the afternoon with Henry, he had the gift to relax just by his mere presence. Despite everything, she kept a dark face, it was stronger than she knew everything that awaited her. She asked herself a thousand questions: When would the fighting begin? Would there be Slytherins on their side? How many deaths would be counted?

 _\- Are you sure you're ok?_ Henry asked softly.

 _\- It'll get better little by little, don't worry._

Her face was now determined, she would do everything in her power to help those she loved. Henry had only one desire, to take her in his arms to reassure her, to make her understand that she was not alone and that he was there for her. But the young man saw in the one who walked with him a strength of life that made him understand that she did not seem to need this kind of attention. Once at the seaside, they sat next to each other talking about the rain and good weather, like local gossip.

Spontaneously, Hermione placed her head on Henry's shoulder. She had not thought about her gesture, she just wanted to. They stayed that way until Hermione got a text message from Harry, his best friend just wanted to check in to make sure she was fine. The only answer Hermione managed to write was that she felt much better and safer at Storybrooke than at Hogwarts.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

Thank you to hateme101 your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Presentation of a member of the Order**

Hermione enjoyed her return to the city with joy. The problems she had encountered at Hogwarts seemed so far away when she walked between the various shops. For a few seconds when she woke up, every morning she felt like she had always lived here. It was as if the war that seemed to be preparing for the horizon was just a bad dream, just the fruit of her imagination. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor quickly returned to reality, remembering Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.

One morning she was visited by an owl. Thinking first of all of letters from her friends, she was quickly surprised to see a sort of newspaper as gift. Ron had sent her the Daily Prophet to keep her abreast of all that was happening in the wizarding world. Indeed, Hermione expected the return of the Dark Lord to make the headlines with panic beginning in any normally constituted person. But it was not. Instead, one could read that her friend and the Hogwarts Headmaster were all crazy, that everything was drawn only from their minds.

 _\- No, but they are not serious anyway!_ Screamed the girl, continuing to read the articles with a good tea at Granny's.

 _\- What is happening?_ Asked Emma and Snow.

 _\- I'm reading the Daily Prophet, the magical world newspaper. In short, according to them, the death of Cedric is a tragic accident. All that Harry would have said after that would only be the result of a trauma caused by the Tournament._

 _\- They are afraid of what could happen if everything was true._ Said Emma.

 _\- In the meantime, they are stupid. By delaying the inevitable, they have a huge advantage to the enemy. Giving him time to regroup and gather his strength._ Snow explained.

Hermione knew that the brunette was right. Every day the government and the media denied the obvious was a day when Voldemort could forge closer ties with more people and take advantage of it to free former Death Eaters. It was necessary to act or to have a semblance of plan at hand. It was in this kind of case that the young witch regretted not having news of the Order. They had to prepare for battle no? They had to believe Harry, that was obvious. She then took the time to ask for news of this in the letter she sent back to her friend.

 _\- Are you ready dearie?_ Regina asked who had just returned to the restaurant.

 _\- I'm coming mom._

Since her return to town, both mother and daughter had agreed that it would be beneficial for Hermione to develop her magic. Each spell she learned here could give her a considerable advantage in a fight against the enemy. Hermione was more than conscious and was doing her best during training. In fact, the young witch was not very comfortable with the fight, after all the Defence against the Dark Arts was not the class she preferred. However, just knowing she could defend her friends was enough motivation.

\- _Are you sure you want us to continue? You do not seem in a good mood._ Asked the old queen.

 _\- Just some news that annoys me deeply, nothing serious. I just have to compartmentalize to control my emotions._

 _\- Exactly, I would not have said better myself!_

Hermione gave her a big smile, and she managed to create a stable ball of white energy similar to the ones Emma was able to create. The young witch was as fascinated by what she had done, it was not the first time she managed to materialize a ball of energy. Yet this time she was perfectly stable and Hermione felt that she could have kept her that way all day without any problem.

Regina congratulated her. She could not be more proud of her daughter, it was amazing how fast she was learning. Maybe having received a real magical education gave her this asset or it was just natural at home.

The next day, Hermione isolated herself a little, and took the opportunity to imagine what could be next year with all the commotion that loomed. But her thoughts were interrupted by Regina.

 _\- We have a visit to the city, a stranger walks to the centre of Storybrooke_.

 _\- Do we know something about him?_

 _\- Not at all, we go to meet him with other members of the city._

They then walked to join the group that had already formed Belle, Snow, David, Emma, Hook, Robin and Henry. When the figure became more than discernible, Hermione was more than able to recognize the approaching wizard. Few had this kind of wild hair and a charming face for miles around.

 _\- Sirius ..._ she whispered.

He did not have to hide in the streets of Storybrooke, no Auror envoy would be there to pick him up and drag him to the Dementors. It was a boon for the former prisoner who dreamed only of living in broad daylight as in his youth. The witch then grinned and ran in her direction to the surprise of everyone except Sirius, to jump into his arms.

 _\- I'm so happy to see you!_

 _\- My favourite little witch missed me too, if that can reassure you. Are you ok Mione?_

She nodded, still smiling as he kissed her on the forehead. They laughed together before remembering that they were not alone and that all the inhabitants of the city were waiting for some explanation.

 _\- I present to you Sirius Black. Harry's godfather and a friend._

Sirius thumped his chest, proud to be presented by the young woman.

 _\- I thought he was familiar to me, Regina exclaimed. It's him we've seen in your third-year, isn't it?_

Hermione nodded again, letting the wizard show up as he pleased. Sirius was more than happy to be able to show his charm and gallantry. It had been a long time since he had been able to form new relationships that would not be ruined by the reputation attached to him. Hermione was not fooled, though, she knew he had not come to see her just out of courtesy.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 36: A Dark Heart**

Hermione took the time to tell the real story of Sirius to the people of the city, they then walked to Granny's restaurant. Sirius had eyes only for the young witch he already considered his protégé although it was she who saved his life. On one side Regina was happy to see the relationship her daughter had with the wizard, an almost father / daughter relationship, on the other, she was hoping that Hermione would end up weaving that kind of connection with Robin. Once rehydrated, Sirius decided to discuss the real reason for his visit.

 _\- Hermione, I think next year is going to be complicated, especially for you and Harry._

 _\- Explain yourself._

 _\- According to my sources, the Ministry, even more particularly the Prime Minister think that Dumbledore want to overthrow the government to take control._

 _\- Sorry to intervene but it's silly, why take control of a government just before a crisis, the people would immediately make him responsible!_ Henry exclaimed.

Emma gave a small smile to her son. Despite his age, he already had the soul of a leader, a prince. Understanding some political cogs better than some adults.

 _\- That's right, Henry,_ Hermione began. _Yet the ministry is led by a paranoid who is convinced that Voldemort's return is a pure invention._ She turned her attention back to Sirius. _What do you think they will do?_

Sirius then explained that Hogwarts still lacked a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, so again this year, it would have to hire someone. This is where the department would put his nose and send someone from his own camp to watch for false evidence incriminating Dumbledore and those around him. Hermione groaned instinctively, thinking back to the only good teacher she had had in this way: Remus Lupin. It was so bad he could not get back on his feet, especially now.

The rest of the day was quiet enough, but Sirius' presence attracted a few curious people here and there. He had no age restriction to practice magic and was happy to show what he was capable of. The wizard was even more than happy to be able to show himself in public without risking anything. In addition, he drew the smile and not the fear for once, it was new and intoxicating for him. It was obvious that he was going to enjoy it.

 _\- So you can turn into a dog, if I remember correctly_ , exclaimed Belle.

 _\- That's it, my dear._

 _\- Can I have a little demonstration?_

 _\- How could I refuse?_

With his eternal charming smile in his face, he winked at Belle before letting himself get his animal shape. A proud black dog stood up in front of the young woman who adored this kind of magic that was only wonder. She who used to see the man under the beast when she looked at Rumple, could see the kindness of the tortured man in front of her. Sirius then resumed his human form and it was then some children of the city who joined him to take advantage of these moments of magic.

 _\- Sir, can you show us something else?_

Sirius then took out his wand and made appear his Patronus which had the same shape as his Animagus. He passed between the children who could only laugh and smile at it. He also showed "Wingardium Leviosa" by flying some cakes at Granny's and some other spells. When it was time to go home, he embraced Hermione one last time, promising to give her news as soon as possible.

 **-0-**

It was then thanks to Sirius that Hermione had a good holiday. It had the effect of completely motivating the girl and she smiled for much of the summer she spent with her family and Henry. Three quarters of the summer holidays had already passed and many things had even changed in the city without any significant events happening. Hermione did not think holidays could go so fast, she usually yearned to go back to school, but since meeting with her family about a year ago, she had changed her point of view.

The belly of Regina was slowly beginning to become round, no one in town could ignore the pregnancy of the former queen. It was also necessary to admit that Regina did nothing to hide it. Each of her clothes were made to show her condition. Robin, too, took advantage of it, he was very caring for his companion and had a constant smile. Roland, too, seemed to appreciate all that, he was spending time with one hand on Regina's stomach without feeling much for the moment.

\- _By the way mom, you were not supposed to have an ultrasound yesterday?_ Hermione asked between sips of tea.

 _\- You remember everything, I see!_ Laughs her mother. _But yes, you're right, I did have an appointment yesterday._

 _\- And?_

 _\- The baby is doing better than normal, the pregnancy is going well and we even know the sex of the baby._

A small silence settled in the restaurant, everyone seemed curious to know if the baby was a boy or a girl, bets on the subject were even going on between some residents of Storybrooke. It was with a big smile that Robin announced that it was a little girl who would soon join the family. We could see in Hook's face that he must have lost his bet. Hermione hugged the two future parents before leaving hand in hand with Henry.

It was not long after Sirius' visit that, against all odds, Henry took the first step with Hermione. Although surprised, the young witch could only respond positively to his advances and they no longer hide their relationship. The young man was desperate to see the end of the holidays come, there were only two weeks left before Hermione had to return to Hogwarts.

 _\- Rumple, he's in town, he's unconscious in his shop!_ Ruby screamed in front of the restaurant.

Cruella and Ursula, who had been on a low profile after attending Hermione's training, had dropped Rumple and his plan just after taking him back to town. The Dark One saw his life end as his heart filled with darkness. He became aware of the time to warn that at his last breath, Darkness would be released in the city. Everyone understood that it did not inspire anything good.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Dark One**

The tension was more palpable in town and everyone knew that the only way to avoid the disaster was to save Rumple. The blue fairy was quickly called in reinforcement, all the white magic was good to take. She only took a few minutes to join everyone in Rumple's shop. The latter lay on the ground and was dying. First, Emma and Regina had thought of a crocodile plan but he was too bad for that to really be the case.

Blue tried at first to use her wand to heal him. Noticing that it did not seem to work, Emma used her magic on the Dark One. Once again, it was in vain. Hermione then tried with the few spells she learned in the infirmary. Yet this was yet another failure.

 _\- Something is happening,_ exclaimed Snow, with a worried look.

The gaze then focused on Rumple, who was breathing his last breath and his heart stopped fighting against the darkness. A black mist then came out of his heart and body to free himself in the city. A cold wind made everyone shudder.

\- _And now?_ Hook asked.

 _\- Now we gather the Darkness released by Rumple before they destroy the city in one way or another,_ said Regina.

They left the shop to plunge into the heart of the city that has empty, almost cursed. An immense dark apparition materialized before them. The Darkness was looking for a new host, it was obvious now.

 _\- We can't lose someone in the darkness, this would sacrifice one of us to become the new Dark one!_ Almost cried Snow.

 _\- But it would be the simplest plan mom,_ Emma began, _the dagger would be used again and we could control the darkness._

\- _Anyway, I doubt that it is up to us to choose who could be the host_. Hermione exclaimed.

They all questioned the young witch on the meaning of her sentence. She explained then that to welcome darkness in them, they had to have some potential for the evil. It was obvious that Snow, Belle or even Charming would never be choser. The librarian then speculates that anyone who have magic is a likely host. Power and wisdom of magic implied knowing how to manage ones own inner balance between good and evil. Regina realized then that she was the ideal candidate for the sight of her previous use of black magic.

 _\- It's out of the question for Regina to volunteer. We do not know what it could do to her and the baby._ Robin growled.

It was by avoiding an attack of this shadow that Hermione realized that there was only one way to protect her mother and the city. She then rushed at Henry, took the time to take him in her arms before saying a few words, eyes bright hope.

\- _Promise me that you will find me and that you will save me._

 _\- What? What are you talking about Mione?_

Hermione kissed him then before she went to Darkness herself. They were all taken aback by seeing the dark shadow seep into the depths of the witch as she threw a last "I love you" towards her mother. When everything was calm again, the Gryffindor had disappeared, leaving behind the dagger that was now inscribed: Hermione Mills.

Henry walked slowly towards the dagger on the ground, still feverish and trembling by what he had just seen. Had he dreamed or was his girlfriend now The Dark one? She had asked him to find her, to save her and that was something he was going to do. He would do it even if he spent the rest of his life there. He then brandished the dagger and exclaimed in a clear voice:

 _\- As a dagger holder, Dark one, I command you to appear in front of me._

Yet nothing happened. It was only after they realized that Hermione had just been sent to the point of rebirth of all the dark ones before her. In other words, she was in their world, if they wanted to find her, they would have to find a way to get there.

 **-0-**

 _ **POV Hermione**_

Why am I so cold at once? What happened? The darkness! That's it, I remember now. Where am I? Why am I out of town with everyone? Calm down Hermione, think. This mark on the ground, I've already seen. Books in the library, that's it! The Rebirth of Darkness, I'm in the Enchanted Forest! So, there is little chance that if they call me with the dagger it didn't works. It also means that I will have to control myself for the moment. I can do it, I can do it.

Come on Hermione, you have to hold on. You have to find Henry and Harry. Who knows, perhaps these new powers could be useful for the coming war. It's a positive thing in the end, no? Stop talking alone ... It's a blow to go crazy, if it's not already done. Okay, let's find something that will enlighten my mind.

 **-0-**

At Hogwarts, the director took advantage of the calm of the holidays to prepare for the coming year. He was then seized with a bad feeling. He could not exactly say where it came from, but he had to do something, even if it turned out he was wrong. He used a mirror he had on hand to communicate with Sirius.

 _\- I'd like you to go back to Storybrooke. Find Hermione, I feel something is going to happen to her, if it's not already done._

Sirius then nodded and rushed to grab some things. If there was a young witch that was close to his heart it was Hermione. It was out of the question for him to leave something happened to her or let someone hurt her. He was far from suspecting that she would have to fight against herself.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry).**_

Thanks to DullReign82 for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 38: An Unknown Kingdom**

It was with increasing stress at every step and with a heart on the edge of the stop that Sirius landed at Storybrooke. He was not greeted by the curious population of the last time, on the contrary, the streets seemed empty and gloomy. The wizard was not fooled, he knew something had already happened and he was already too late to help and protect Hermione. He headed for what he remembered to be the city's restaurant, the main meeting place: Granny's. It was on arrival that he saw the sad expression of the whole population.

" _What happened?"_ He questioned, looking for Hermione.

" _It's a long story..."_ Sighed Hook while keeping Emma in his arms.

" _Make me a short version, Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, had sensed that something was going to happen, if only I could have come before ..."_

 _"Your presence would have changed nothing,"_ Snow began _. "The darkness contained in a powerful wizard was released at his death. To protect us all and especially her mother, Hermione absorbed them."_

" _She… What?"_

" _Her body served as a receptacle for the Darkness. She is now the one called "The Dark one". It can be controlled by the dagger that Henry holds"_ , Regina exclaimed sadly.

Sirius was more than lost in what was being told him. The only real, pure darkness he knew was the Dementors. Nobody was born deeply evil according to him, you could only become evil. He sighed in frustration as he felt totally powerless. Yet, looking around him, he noticed the same feeling in everyone around him. He had faith in Hermione, he had seen her growing up more than ever in this past year and knew she was more than capable of fending for herself. More than Harry or Ron anyway.

" _Listen, I know that nothing makes you believe in what I say. But believe me, if there's a witch who can do it alone and fight the darkness, that's Hermione."_

" _She should never have faced this, I should never have come back in her life..."_ Grunted Regina.

 _"Milady, if I may, I've never seen Hermione as happy since she's found her family and spent time in this city. She risks her life also in the world where she grew up, but today she has a confidence in her that can only be due to you all."_

Sirius had just brought back joy and hope to the inhabitants of the city. They must now find Hermione not to let her face this problem alone. It was at this moment that the wizard had an idea. Linking the two dimensions did not seem easy, yet they could try to mix the magic of Portkey with the wand of the Blue Fairy and the magic of Emma and Regina.

He then quickly returned to the Square to ask Remus for help, he was the one he needed to create this link between all these kinds of magic. Sirius came back with his faithful friend and cut short the presentations quickly to start working.

" _You can be proud of your daughter Mrs. Mills. I have never had a student so bright and invested. Besides, I would have done more damage in my last moments at Hogwarts without her."_

Regina could only smile at her, everyone who spoke to her about Hermione would end up admitting that she was already a strong and courageous young woman. Leaving Blue to finish with Remus and Emma, the old queen walked to Henry, sitting against one of the windows, staring at the dagger.

" _We'll find her, we'll save her all together."_

" _I hope it's not too late already."_

It was the first time Regina could see such a dark look in Henry's eyes. She took him in her arms but could not help but think like him. It was finally time to try to join her. The plan being to directly transfer the restaurant to the other world. All those present pledged to do everything to find her. So it's a group of Regina, Robin, Henry, Sirius, Remus, Emma, Hook and Ruby getting ready to go. The presence, and especially the smell of this last, surprised Remus.

The floor and the ceiling shook, however their first attempt was the only one because it was Granny's restaurant that appeared in a forest and an unknown kingdom.

 **-0-**

Following a strange little creature pretending to fire, Hermione came face to face with a young redhead girl, looking slightly older than her. She introduced herself as Merida and needed what she called a Will-o'-the-wisp to save her family.

 _ **So easy to kill, you know ... It would be easy to break her neck.**_

This little voice in Hermione's head took the form of Rumple in his crocodile moments. She almost indulged in that desire for murder that ran through her veins. A desire she had never known before. But she stopped short, the freckle of her hair reminded her of the Weasley family which prevented her from causing the slightest harm to Merida.

" _You are not from this world, I'm wrong?"_ She asked Hermione, noticing her small absence.

" _I ... No, you're right. I come from another world, everything is new to me here to tell you everything."_

" _That's what I thought! Stay with me for the moment, I have to go home to protect my family but in the meantime, you can stay."_

Hermione thanked her, maybe she should have told her that she had black magic in her that she might not be able to contain. She refrained, however, not wanting to back up the only real person she was with for the moment. The night then fell quickly and while the redhead was sleeping tightly, Hermione could not close her eyes.

 _ **Sorry my dear, but the Dark Ones do not need much sleep. On my side I had found a little hobby.**_

She wanted again and again that these voices stop, yet it continued and she sat in front of the fire, not knowing what to do. The only thing she thought was that she would end up getting as crazy as Bellatrix Lestrange.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Temptation**

The sun had resumed its place in the sky when Hermione noticed she had not slept for a single minute. However, she showed no signs of fatigue, her body did not seem to present any state of lack. Hermione sighed a good deal, she did not really feel herself with this new condition, it made her feel more like a ghost than a living person. She gave Merida an hour of sleep before starting to make a little noise while looking around.

 _\- You're a morning person!_ Exclaimed the girl.

\- _Uh, yes, I'm not at home so I'm a light sleeper we'll say!_

The young witch was trying to stay calm. For the moment she managed to get away with little apologies here and there. But she knew that Merida was not fooled. Moreover, she continued to have Rumple's little voice in her head and sometimes he appeared in front of her.

 _ **"Give up her neck, deary. Rip her heart out, it will be even funnier! "**_

She wanted to bang her head against the surrounding trees but suspected that it would have no effect. The little phrases she heard from Rumple's mouth intruded into her mind. Her calmness and serenity gave way one after the other. Hermione softly approached Merida, she had just given up and just pulled the heart of the woman facing her. The redhead did not have time to realize what was happening to her, she did not recognize the cold look of Hermione.

Merida saw her last hour arrive every second that passed. The witch clutched her embrace a little more on the glittering heart in her hand. It was at this moment that Hermione's friends and family arrived.

\- _Mione, don't do that, don't hurt this girl! It's not you!_ Exclaimed Sirius, placing himself in front of the witch.

Everyone was terrified to see the dark side that Hermione was expressing. Henry stood by her side and did what he could to help her regain her senses. She put the heart into Merida's chest with deep difficulty before running into Sirius's arms.

\- _I almost ... I almost ..._ She exclaimed.

 _\- But you did not do it and that's the most important thing._

Sirius took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead before hugging her. She then took refuge in Henry's arms, murmuring a thousand thanks for keeping his promise and finding her.

 _\- We had a huge help, you know._ He said pointing to Remus.

 _\- Professor Lupin!_

 _\- Once again, I'm no longer your teacher, you can call me Remus! I am more than happy to see you in good health, we've all been very scared for you._

The witch went from arm to arm, staying for a while in those in her mother who thanked her for what she had done for her. Hermione realized that she had not given her in vain and that at least everyone she loved was doing well. They checked that Merida was fine while finally explaining the situation. Hermione moved away for a few minutes with Remus.

 _\- I know how you feel Hermione, you know?_

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _\- I know what it's like to have a monster in ourselves waiting for one thing: go out and get wild._

 _\- Except its constant in me, it's not only at full moon ..._ Sighed the young witch.

 _\- It's not easy, but no one will let you down._

Ruby had left a small ear trailing during the discussion between the young witch and her former teacher. Having experience in the field, the young wolf immediately understood what Hermione had implied by talking about the full moon. However, Ruby suspected that it did not have the same meaning for him than for her. It was obvious that there was a Werewolf story behind it all but having not seen Hermione's memories like some, she had not seen what Remus looked like in a wolf.

Merida then resumed her way after a few hundred of apologies from the Gryffindor. The latter felt that someone was approaching them. King Arthur and some of his knights then appeared in the corner of the forest. Listening to their words, one could understand that the arrival of the inhabitants of Storybrooke had been foreseen in a prophecy.

 _\- We are looking for the Saviour._ Arthur said.

 _\- And what do you want from me?_ Emma questioned as she took a step forward, letting Hermione step back just in case.

\- _Help us release the wizard who is the protector of my kingdom, help us to free Merlin._

Although the astonished air settled among all the members of the group, Remus, Sirius and Hermione were the most shocked by the saying of the name. It was impossible, Merlin must have been dead all this time. But in thinking about it, nothing in history proved it, no grave or precise moment of his death. Maybe he had just changed dimension? That was the only explanation Hermione had in mind.

They then took the road to the castle without a sound even if thoughts were coming from everywhere on all sides. Hermione did not let go of Henry's hand for a second, he was her anchor, a way for her to keep control of something.

 _\- Are you okay, Mione?_

 _\- I'm okay, as long as I can keep control, I'm okay_. She murmured when the castle was within sight.

He hugged her before heading back with the rest of the group. If Merlin was involved in this whole story then maybe they would have the chance to meet the wizard in person. There was one thing left to know: what was the curse capable of imprisoning Merlin?

* * *

 **Note** : Sorry for this absence. I was on vacation and unable to publish. The next chapter will be for next week, I promise you.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Dagger**

They went up each step separating them from what they had learned to be: Merlin Prison. Nobody really knew before what they would be. When they arrived, from the outside, this balcony did not seem trivial except for the tree that was there. It is true that seeing a gigantic tree on a balcony of a castle had attracted their attention. That's exactly what they saw once they got there. The people of Storybrooke and Remus, Sirius and Hermione looked at each other without really understanding.

\- _Here we are._ Exclaimed Arthur.

 _\- I beg your pardon? Why are we here?_

Regina had just stated the question that everyone was asking at this moment. Nothing was present except this tree.

\- _This_ , he said, pointing to the tree, is Merlin's prison. _A long time ago now: he was imprisoned inside. It is said that only the Saviour can free him from his curse._

All eyes were on Emma, who was speechless. She was still discovering her own magic so defeating curses, especially of this magnitude, did not seem to be in her strings. Regina nodded in her direction, she too was aware that the blonde was still too novice in this matter that its power alone isn't sufficient.

 _\- Can you leave us a moment, your Majesty? We will have to understand how to break this magic._

Arthur nodded. He left two knights at the disposal of the group before retiring, proud to announce to his people that the great magician would be back soon. He kept in mind that he had felt a strong power emanating from the piece of Excalibur he possessed. The arrival of these strangers and the saviour could not be a mere coincidence.

 _\- And now?_ Hook questioned.

 _\- I think we're both aware that you don't have enough experience with magic to undo that, do you?_ Regina asked Emma.

The young woman nodded her yes.

 _\- In that case_ , said the ex-Queen, _we must find another way to free Merlin. He might be able to remove Darkness from Hermione's body. It's worth trying our luck._

Remus then examined the tree with his wand, he was best placed according to Hermione to find a solution to all this. Yet the wizard remained unanswered, this magic was totally unknown to him and he thought that trying something with his wand could do more harm than good. It was a moment before another proposal was made. Sirius, Ruby and Hook ended up sitting on the floor waiting. Henry did not leave Hermione for a second, as did Robin with Regina.

\- _And if we combined the magic?_ Emma suggested.

 _\- That of our world and that of theirs?_ Regina asked, referring to the magic of Sirius and Remus compared to her own.

\- _No_ , said the blonde, _black magic and white magic. My magic alone may not be powerful enough to help but to combine with another power like black magic to compensate, it could work._

 _\- I see Miss Swan that you have listened very well to the few lessons I gave you_ , laughs Regina.

They laughed rather quickly before understanding that it implied that someone was using black magic for the plan to work. Hermione knew it was up to her to do it, she was the most powerful right now, especially for all things dark magic.

 _\- I will do it!_ Regina said.

 _\- No way_ , almost shouted Hermione, _think about the baby! We do not know what black magic could have effect on her._

\- _Totally agree with her. You must think for two now my Queen. We all know that you would be the first to help, but here you have to sit back._ Robin finishes.

The brunette growled in discontent but she knew full well that they were all right. Instinctively, she ran her hand over her belly before sighing. They did not have time to debate any longer because Arthur came back to tell them that a big ball was going to be given in their names and in honour of the arrival of the Saviour.

The group then split in two: women on one side and men on the other. It was the perfect time for Regina to get closer to Hermione for moments she could not really live. A ball at Storybrooke was nothing compared to a real ball in a castle after all.

\- _Could we have a little briefing on what's going to happen tonight?_ Sirius questioned.

This little remark made Robin, Henry and even Hook laugh, who had completely forgotten that the two wizards were not familiar with this kind of event either.

 _\- If it reassures you both,_ Hook began, _I'm not used to being invited to these balls too. Just enjoy the beautiful young ladies and the buffet._

\- _Have you ever attended balls at Hogwarts, right?_ Henry asked.

\- _In what could be compared to another life, yes_. Remus clarified.

\- _In that case, gentlemen, do not worry. As the pirate said, if you do not like to dance, just enjoy the evening._

The two wizards smiled and prepared themselves very conscientiously following the advice that could be given to them. For her part, Hermione found herself a little alone with her mother. The young witch had a very specific thing in mind since their reunion. She pulled out the dagger that she had recovered just so soon before and handed it to her mother who was at first more than surprised.

 _\- What do you want from me?_

 _\- I want you to keep it. I know you will never abuse it power and you are the only one who knows black magic well enough to understand the stakes of this dagger._

Her mother then took her in her arms before carefully storing the object of which she made the internal promise to watch until her death. Once ready, all the women reached the top of the stairs before descending to the amazed gaze of all.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Some dance steps**

It was time for the ladies to join the men of the assembly as well as the entire crowd who looked forward to being able to actually start the evening. So it was Ruby and Belle who went down first and dazzled the hall by their entrance. The first wore a blue-toned dress with some pearls here and there, drawing the outline of the young wolf. Remus could not tell if it was the man or the wolf in him that was most attracted to this woman.

Sirius wanted to make fun of his best friend's face when he saw Ruby, but he held back when he began to look exactly the same, noticing Belle. She was dressed in a beige dress dotted with touches of red here and there scattered harmoniously. The slight but present red makeup on her lips made her more sublime than ever and Sirius wondered if he would stand on his legs before she had finished down those steps.

\- _You will have to learn discretion when you watch a woman, both of you_. Hook laughs slightly.

 _\- What?_ Say the two wizards in chorus.

 _\- He's right_ , Henry began. _If they did not notice that you are attracted to them then they are as blind as you are discreet!_

A wide smile appeared on Sirius's face as Remus's cheeks tingled a little red. It had been a long time since they had not been in the presence of a woman who could have this effect on them.

It was now Regina's and Hermione's turn to appear on the top of the steps. The ex-Queen was dressed in a light blue dress that really changed her outfits. This dress perfectly put her pregnancy shapes in value. Her arrival created a surge of joy at Robin's and Henry's.

 _\- I do not get tired of seeing them in this kind of outfit_ , smiled Henry.

\- _Me neither my boy,_ exclaimed Robin.

The Gryffindor wore a pretty simple purple dress. The group realized that she was trying to limit the attraction she might have to people. She was no less pretty with so little makeup she wore. Emma finally closed the march, dressed in an ecru dress adorned with lace; she was greeted by ovations of all and by a big smile of her pirate.

 _\- I think, gentlemen, that tonight we will have eyes only for the women of our country_. Acclaimed Hook.

 _\- I would not have said better_ , Sirius finished.

Arthur then opened the ball at the arm of his wife Guinevere, leaving a few minutes before giving a look at the crowd, indicating that those who wanted could join them. Robin was the first to take the hand of his queen to take her to the dance floor, too happy to enjoy these little moments with the one he loved.

Pretty soon, Emma and Hook like Hermione and Henry also moved there, leaving Remus, Belle, Ruby and Sirius alone in their corner. Taking their courage with both hands, the two men looked at each other and went to meet the two women.

\- _Would you do us the honour, ladies?_ Sirius asked, extending his hand to Belle.

\- _Nothing would please us more than being able to dance with you_ , Remus added, extending his own hand to Ruby.

Without even taking the time to confer, the two women gave their hands to their respective partner before joining the crowd on the dance floor. The evening was as pleasant as possible and the smiles were on all faces. Pausing for a moment, Hermione moved away from the group to get some fresh air on one of the balconies for a while.

Noting that, Robin left Regina to her discussions with Emma and joined the young woman. He coughed slightly to point out his presence so as not to scare her. She motioned him to approach while smiling.

\- _How are you feeling Hermione? Tell me..._

 _\- Sincerely? I feel like I have a surplus of energy in me just waiting to go out ..._ she said with a sigh.

 _\- I will never thank you enough for what you did for your mother and by extension for your little sister. When I listen to what you tell me, I wonder how they would have survived given the situation. I am very proud of you._

\- _Do you know that you speak to me like a father? I thank you, really, for your presence. And if all that was to do again, even knowing what I would become, I would do it a hundred times._

They smiled at each other and she sat for a few minutes in his arms. Robin thought for a moment that if he could get along just as well with Roland and his daughter, everything would be fine. Then he looked at the one in his arms, she was already his daughter in his eyes.

 _\- I envy my little sister to have you as a father you know._

 _\- You do not have to envy her; you're as much my daughter for me as she._

They were stopped in their confidences by Henry who came to join Hermione. The archer returned to his companion, even happier with the course of this evening than at the beginning. Although he was present for Henry as a father, the young man already had his entire family around him to help him grow old happy. Hermione seemed to need more of this presence and he would be there for her.

The group then glanced discreetly at Henry and Hermione, who enjoyed a moment of intimacy that was quite rare these days. They could see the young witch stealing a kiss from her companion, smiling to the lips, a real mark of the light that was still in her despite the omnipresent darkness.

Nothing spoiled the evening, which was accentuated by a touch of extra joy when, for the first time, Regina felt her daughter move in the warmth of her belly.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 42: An Unusual Full Moon**

After this beautiful evening that took place at the castle, the atmosphere had calmed down and had even become serious again. Of course, some people needed a little time to recover, especially Sirius and Hook. After sharing several dances with Emma and Belle, the two men had discussed over several drinks. The awakening was therefore more difficult for both of them.

As for the witches of the group, the morning was already under the sign of magic. Emma and Hermione were motivated and decided to free Merlin from his prison. The two women had had to do a good fifteen times around the tree, thinking they would have some kind of illumination. However, nothing came. The whole group had finally gathered around the tree, trying to help them. Emma and Hermione then tried for a short time to mix their magic directly on the tree but nothing helped.

\- _Hermione, are you okay?_ Robin asked. He had noticed that the young woman looked strangely at her hands.

 _\- I ... Need ... Break ..._ She stammered.

She then moved away a bit from the rest of her relatives. Hermione felt that she was on the verge of cracking and letting the darkness take over on her own control. Unable to allow it, she made the decision to stop everything before arriving at a point of no return. Regina wanted, of course, to go see her daughter but Sirius and Remus took the front. After all, they had known her longer than the inhabitants of Storybroke.

\- _Gently but surely, you'll end up learning to keep control, Hermione_. Remus said softly.

\- _That's what I do, all the time, days and nights!_ She exclaimed angrily.

\- _But there you force yourself; you consider all this as unnatural. Soon your body and mind will do this naturally and you will not have as much energy to spend in this internal fight_.

 _\- You should listen to him, Mione. He knows a lot about inner demons._ Sirius said.

\- _But as she has already pointed out to me, it is only for a certain period of the month._

They were silent for a while before Sirius spoke again. He had learned, after Azkaban, to see the good side of things.

\- _Tell yourself that against You-Know-Who, it could be a huge advantage to have powers like yours._

The Gryffindor gave him a smile. It was something she had obviously thought of. Still, it was hard to imagine when you noticed that she could barely keep from cracking after barely ten minutes of practice. Remus then let Sirius talk a little more with his former student and returned to the group. He arrived in front of Ruby and wondered if he should really tackle the subject that burned his lips.

 _\- My dear, can I ask you a question?_

 _\- Of course._

\- _How do you plan to handle the next full moon if it takes place in this world?_

Ruby realized then that she was right when she felt the similarities between her and Remus. Now, she knew what to do, for him to address this subject, it was inevitably that he also worried for himself. The wizard was beginning to feel the wolf stirring him; he knew perfectly well that it meant that the next full moon was not far off. Yet, in this world, it was obvious that he might fall on people he could hurt in the forest.

 _\- I do not know yet, it is possible that I use my cloak._

 _\- Your cloak?_

 _\- Little Red Riding Hood, does this ring a bell?_

Remus could not help but smile. It is true that to imagine this tale for children with the little girl in the role of the wolf changed a lot of things. Yet he still did not understand what a cloak was doing in this story.

 _\- How will your cloak help you?_

The wolf explained to her that her red cloak allowed her to prevent her becoming a wolf if she did not want to. The former teacher was stunned by the magic that reigned in a simple piece of cloth. Having one in this genre would have made life so much easier. Ruby then asked him what was on his side.

 _\- I wish I could say that it's so simple on my side. Yet my transformation makes me ... Let's say I'm not the most pleasant at this time._

 _\- At this point?_

 _\- He nearly tore my throat several times_ , exclaimed Sirius, who had just joined them.

She understood then that the meaning of the word "Werewolf" was very different depending on the dimension. But it was indeed necessary to worry quite quickly of this affair. Alarmed by Remus's sensations, they asked when the next full moon was. Assuming it was for the evening itself, finding a solution for Remus was urgent. Hermione then proposed to create, magically, a cage that would contain it for the night. Uncertain that any cage would work, Ruby proposed her cloak.

 _\- I prefer to avoid, we do not know what this magic could have effect on me. It could make things worse!_

 **-0-**

The night arrived too quickly to the taste of the group. In the end it was the idea of Hermione that was retained because the only one found a little effective. For once, the fact that the new Dark one does not sleep was an advantage, she could watch him tonight. Remus changed as soon as the moonlight hit his body. Ruby decided not to put on her cloak to keep the wolf company under her eyes.

We could then hear some grunts and groans from the tow wolfs. Astonishment Remus was extremely calm, totally focused on Ruby. From Hermione's point of view, both seemed to be talking all night long.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to swifie1321 and to Lotus-one for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 43: A Threatening Visit**

The night then went on rather calmly to general astonishment. Sirius had feared for every minute that had passed to learn that Remus had escaped from his cage. He laughs at the thought that he missed the opportunity to have a good night's sleep. Hermione had been awake all night to make sure that such a problem did not happen. If at least her powers could help her relatives a little, she would not fight the Darkness in vain. She installed a small screen of opacity around Remus so that he could dress as he pleased without fearing the eyes of others. Hermione had taken this initiative the moment the wizard had resumed his human form.

\- _It was a long time since I had not lived a full moon so calm_... he exclaimed with a big smile.

 _\- What do you mean?_ Hermione asked.

 _\- Generally, I wake up with a good headache and aches everywhere. Yet this morning, I feel almost ... Relaxed!_

Hermione could only smile broadly. She was delighted to know her former teacher relaxed. He would be, indeed, the only one of the group in this state. Ruby then wakes up when she hears Remus and Hermione conversing. She yawned for a long time, the wolf was, in fact, not a morning person; it took her some time to fully regain her senses. The former Defence against the Dark Arts professor thanked her. He could barely remember the last time he had had company during a transformation. It had to go back to the time of the Marauders.

The trio returned to the castle while giving Ruby time to really wake-up. They then found all the rest of the group that happened to be at breakfast. Not having any appetite, Hermione pretended a need for rest to isolate herself a little. The witch had a strong headache caused by Rumple's throbbing voice in her skull.

" _You could have killed both of them while they slept. Or even better, open the Werewolf's cage, it would have been so funny._ "

She circled her room again and again. It annoyed her deeply for having that voice that tortured her. Hermione was about to go head first into the wall when someone knocked on her door. The young witch suspected that it was not her mother or no one else in her group, they would announce themselves before entering without really bothering to hit. She was more than surprised to see that it was King Arthur himself.

 _\- Your majesty, what is the pleasure of seeing you?_

Hermione moved away a bit, letting the king in. She wanted only one thing: to be alone. But she could not push him away; after all, she was living in his castle for the moment.

 _\- I will be pretty direct with you, Miss. I know you are the Darkone. Do not deny it, it's a fact, not a question._

 _\- What do you want from me?_ asked the witch on her guard.

The king then presented his sword to a Hermione still on the defensive.

 _\- It's Excalibur, I'm wrong?_

 _\- No, you're right. But I'm going to show you something that no one should know, out of this room._

Without giving her time to react, he unsheathed Excalibur. Presenting it gently to the young witch, she could only notice the missing end of the blade. It was pretty quickly that she realized that it was her dagger that was the piece to complete the sword. She did not dare to touch the blade even though the temptation was more than great. Her magic in her was bubbling in the presence of the legendary sword.

 _\- I would not question your intelligence. You understand that your dagger is what is missing from this sword._

 _\- That still does not answer my question: What do you want from me?_

Arthur grunted a bit before recovering. He took the time to sit in front of the young witch, still in the entrance of the door. This one imitated it settled down in front of the king.

 _\- I need your dagger to complete Excalibur. Once the sword is complete and fully usable, I will be able to destroy the very essence of Drack Magic and to remove you from this heavy burden of yours._

It was extremely tempting. Hermione dreamed of not hearing Rumple's accursed voice anymore. Yet one thing stopped her in her desire to help Arthur. When she looked into the eyes of the king, it was not compassion she saw there or sincerity, kindness. It was, on the contrary, a thirst for powers she had already seen in abject beings like Lucius Malfoy. It was out of the question for her to help someone like him. It was unimaginable that she confided her dagger to a man like him.

 _\- No way. And even if I wanted to help you, I do not have my dagger. So you are addressing the wrong person, your Majesty._

He got up then and approached her with a more than threatening air before grabbing her arm. He had come here to retrieve the dagger and was planning to leave this room once he had it in his possession. Hermione panicked, certainly she knew how to defend herself but she did not want this meeting to end in drama. Yet she could not hold back a stream of magic that threw Arthur back against the wall. This made him momentarily lose consciousness.

The young woman then ran out of the room. She wanted to run away from this castle. Far from those who wanted to take advantage of her magic or those she could hurt by using it.

* * *

 **Note :** I'm really sorry I did not publish anything for a month. I had a big drop in motivation on the writing side. But everything is fine for the rest, I have already written the 44 and half of the 45!


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to swifie1321 and to Northernqueen for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 44: In pursuit of Hermione**

Arthur woke up a few minutes later, alone in Hermione's room. He groaned with anger at the edge of the roar. He had a brief hope that the guards he had brought with him had stopped the witch. It was before realizing that the four men in front of the door were in the same state as him. They were just waking up from their unconsciousness. Only Guinevere, Lancelot and some knights knew for the state of the sword.

After all, if that came to light, Arthur's authority could and would probably be questioned. He formed several research groups, responsible for finding Hermione, whatever the cost. Each group was led by one of the knights in confidence. All this had to be done in total secrecy. Arthur knew very well that as soon as the rest of his guests understood that Hermione had disappeared, he would lose the lead he had. After all, they had magic to find her.

At the other end of the castle, Emma came face to face with someone she had not seen for a long time: Lancelot. Although, after all, she had never met him because of Cora's illusion, the young woman knew very well that he was the kind of man in whom one could have complete confidence. She introduced herself briefly as Snow's daughter. Lancelot believed her immediately after hearing the story of the mother and daughter during their stay in the Enchanted Forest.

\- _What are you doing in the shadows? You're not supposed to be one of the Knights of the Round Table?_

 _\- I was, but that's another story. I came to tell you and your group about Arthur._

 _\- It's too good to be true, is that it?_

 _\- Almost, Merlin is locked in this tree. But Arthur is playing you, he hopes you will not be able to free him for a long time._

Emma was surprised; it was stupid to hope for that. If he did not want Merlin to be released, it was enough for him not to ask them for help. Why take such a risk. She told her question to the knight in front of her.

 _\- He must look good in front of his people and a large part of his knights who are aware of the prophecy concerning you._

 _\- What's he afraid of?_

 _\- Merlin! He knows that when he comes back to us and realizes Arthur's black soul, he will take back his throne._

The blonde sighed a good blow, as if protecting Hermione from her inner demons was already not complicated enough. They were going to face a king obsessed with power. She then brought Lancelot to the rest of the group to finish his story in front of all. He explained that Arthur wanted to find Hermione's dagger so that he could complete his sword. It was, for him, a good way to ensure his full powers before returning from the mage.

Then they all worried about Hermione that they had lost sight of her since her need for isolation. It was when they went to her room that they realized that Arthur had come before them, two chairs were overturned and a shock was visible against the wall with a painting on the floor. They then searched the castle without being able to find her which alarmed them even more. Lancelot joined them in the park next to the castle.

 _\- This is Alec; he's one of Arthur's Knights who knows about the sword. He was behind the door while Arthur was chatting with Hermione._

All eyes turned to the young knight who had chosen to be loyal to Lancelot and not to his own king.

 _\- She did not look good when she let him in. I do not really know what happened, the doors are pretty thick here, you know. All I know is that she ended up knocking Arthur out. Leaving her room, she did the same thing before we ran. She looked anxious if you wanted my opinion._

\- _If she starts to lose control, it's more than a loss of consciousness that we have to fear,_ Regina said.

Everyone knew that the witch was true. Hermione had to be quickly found to make sure she was not hurting anyone. If she ever did it, even involuntarily, they knew very well that she would blame herself. It was the kind of event to avoid if they wanted her to stay on their side.

 **-0-**

Arthur had ended up finding Hermione again. She had not used her magic and had walked into the forest to get away from the castle. One of his knights had tracked her down to a stream where she had stopped to try to cool off. Arthur then approached her, his hand on his sword, ready to draw it when needed.

- _You'll give me your dagger!_

The young witch did not know what to do; on the one hand she could have used her knowledge in Defence against the Dark Arts to act, on the other she had an overdose of magic to use. Yet the mere thought of using magic frightened her, she was more than afraid of not knowing how to restrain herself. She was afraid of killing Arthur; certainly he was no longer the kindly king she had met. Yet the Gryffindor knew that her desire for murder was not a good thing.

 _\- Obey, or I'll kill you and your friend._

 _\- Even if I wanted it, as I told you, I do not have it! It was safer for me not to hurt anyone; I gave it to the family._

It was in a burst of hope that Hermione had said that. She hoped wholeheartedly that in understanding that she did not have the dagger with her, he would leave her in peace. Yet that did not seem to be what he wanted to hear. He then unsheathed his sword and placed the broken but sharp point under the young woman's throat. Tetanized, she did not dare move or even replicate.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 45: A Heart in the Hands**

Hermione could feel the cold of the blade under her throat. The young witch knew that swords like Excalibur could have special powers. Who could know what it could do with a simple scratch? She had to find a way out of this dirty step. Still, she felt that she was not alone, someone, no, many people were heading towards them. The Gryffindor saw Sirius and Remus, who had finally found her. She, who dreamed of being alone, was this time more than happy that Sirius had talents of trackers out of the ordinary.

The ex-prisoner of Azkaban was then the first to attempt to aim the sword away from the throat of the young witch. For his part, Remus sent his patronus to look for the rest of the group. Other warriors would not be too much in a situation like this. Sirius's spell had no effect and seemed to be totally absorbed by the blade. He groaned with helplessness. Remus then tried to target Arthur in person, but his magic was drawn to the sword. Nothing they could do seemed to have any effect. And coming closer would put Hermione's life in danger.

\- _Touch to one of her hair and, king or not king, I would kill you with my own hands._ Sirius yelled at Arthur.

 _\- And he will not be the only one._ Added Remus who for the first time was truly menacing.

 _\- As if you scared me ..._ laughed the king.

 _\- Except they are not alone!_ Hermione finishes, letting her gaze go to the forest behind the two wizards.

The rest of the group then revealed themselves, completely encircling Hermione and Arthur. The latter felt totally trapped and realized that he would have to act quickly if he wanted to have a chance to win this fight. He then changed the situation by drawing Hermione to him, placing the blade under her throat. He was on the verge of slicing it. The young witch hardly dared to swallow her saliva. Looking around, Hermione realized that no one would dare move an inch lest anything happen to her.

\- _Mom ..._ almost whispered the witch looking at Regina.

The latter seemed broken for not being able to act to save her daughter. It was more than frustrating not being able to help the one who had brought her all the happiness she had always dreamed of, not being able to help her own child. Hermione was leading her own fight, struggling against the darkness in her that grew every minute. All could see that she was losing this fight, her gaze then became cold and filled with a thirst for blood. Sirius had already seen that kind of look: at Voldemort's in person and it froze his blood.

The young witch then turned abruptly, Arthur did not expect her to resist, and was totally taken aback. All that went on in a few thousandths of a second: Hermione plunged her hand into Arthur's chest and tore out his heart. It shone with a bright red spotted with black here and there. The young witch was looking at him in total ecstasy at what she had in the palm of her hand.

\- _Hermione, don't make that mistake. You are not like that. You are not a murderer. Remember Merida, you did not kill her, you made the right choice. You can do it again._

Emma had just said these few sentences without even catching her breath. She had to help the one she had in front of her. It was Hermione who had convinced her not to give up her magic, without her Emma would have lost a part of herself. The last thing she wanted was that Hermione also lose some of her soul: her innocence. As long as she did not act, everything was still possible. Henry was the one who approached the young witch very gently. His eyes were on her and everyone hoped he could convince her.

 _\- Mione, I know that controlling the darkness in you must is not simple. But I want you to concentrate on one thing, on a memory that I hope will calm you down and close this box of Pandora._

Henry then stood between Arthur and Hermione; he did not try to take the heart of the hand of the Darkone. All he did was draw his gaze into her. The young man wanted all the attention of his witch.

 _\- I want you to think back to the ball, to our dance. I want you to remember that feeling of being in a bubble, in a world apart where nothing can happen to you._

Hermione's dark eyes were then fixed entirely on Henry's. We could see the light slowly beating the darkness. The warmth and sweetness of the Gryffindor made their appearance in her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek. She was fighting and she was winning. Still, she gave a start where everyone thought she had dropped. Her hand tightened Arthur's heart just enough to make him let go of Excalibur. Henry retrieved the sword before Sirius cast a "Petrificus Totalus" on the king.

 _\- You can put his heart back in his chest now darling_ , said Regina softly, taking a step towards her daughter

Henry motioned to her not to approach nearer. He could still see Hermione's face, still cold despite the softness of her eyes. She had not yet fully regained control of herself and it was too much to ask her to put that heart back into place. Without another word, the young man put his forehead against Hermione's, closing his eyes. Strangely, she imitated him, letting herself go to him. He then took the heart in one of his hands before putting his other hand into Hermione's.

She heaved a sigh of relief, as if the weight of the world had just been removed from her shoulders. The rest of the group relaxed too. Emma and Regina could only be proud of Henry at this moment.

* * *

 **Note** : Small question for you, I have two fan fiction being written in parallel, you tell me what you like the most:

\- A Snamione (100% Hp)

\- A Hobbit / Lord of the Rings / HP Crossover


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to Lotus-one for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 46: The Return of Merlin**

Henry opened his eyes again and noticed that several tears had fallen on the witch's cheeks. He sighed with a long insistence; the young man would have given everything to take the burden that fell on Hermione. He felt helpless and tried to do everything to make her understand that he was her support. It was an established fact now; Henry was one of Hermione's pillars. He gently placed the heart on the ground without leaving the Gryffindor eyes. The young man then took her against him, parting a little from the group to let Hermione breathe.

Regina then approached Arthur's heart and picked it up. She had to put it back in the king's chest but did not want it. So it was with no desire that she did that she did so by ensuring that this unfortunate episode was indeed behind them. They then walked in silence towards the castle, the king at a certain distance from Hermione. Lancelot having seen the scene with his own eyes, he explained that he would take charge of Arthur's judgment with nobles and other knights. Excalibur and its half complete appearance had been enough to convince the population that the king was just a mere liar greedy for power.

\- _He remains our king according to our laws. Even judged guilty, we will need big support to avoid a civil war between Loyalists and us_. Lancelot explained.

 _\- What's a big support for you?_ Emma asked.

 _\- Merlin. It would be ideal._

Emma lowered her eyes; she suspected that this answer would be issued by the knight. No one would dare to oppose the magician. This would restore peace and avoid unnecessary deaths. Arthur was chuckling in his corner, he thought himself untouchable and it irritated all members of the group. Hermione, completely self-conscious and calm again, slowly stepped forward to speak.

 _\- I think we can do it, Emma and me mixing our magic._

 _\- We already tried Hermione, it was not powerful enough!_ The blonde said.

 _\- Because I was not at my maximum. I held the magic in me for fear. But if it can allow us to return home, I want to try again. If Henry stays with me..._

 _I will not let you go less than a yard,_ smiles the young man.

They all walked with a firm step towards the tree. The stress began to rise in the young witch but she did not let anything appear, the sensation of feeling supported by Henry relieved her. Emma and Hermione came forward in concert in front of the natural building and concentrated. Emma began to emit a wave of magic energy and was quickly followed by Hermione who controlled herself completely. Remus and Sirius then had the idea to add and a stream of magic came out of their chopsticks to align with those of the two women.

 _\- Don't cross the streams..._ Henry then laughs.

 _\- What?_ Regina asked.

 _\- Sorry, I thought about GhostBusters. I think my mind is trying to decompress as best it can._

The young man made his mother laugh. This touch of humour was welcome with the tension that reigned. One could feel all the white magic that emanated from the tree, it seemed that the two men had performed a healing spell while Emma and Hermione focused on cancelling the curse itself. A great white light began to decide before enclosing the entire tree.

The quartet then stopped its effects, waiting to see if they had succeeded or not. The light then took several minutes to calm down but it had something relaxing and peaceful. A form appeared through the light, taking the outline of a man before disappearing completely. They found themselves face to face with a man looking quite young, at least too much to be merlin in their eyes, the complexion mast, showing a big smile of relief.

 _\- Thank you, it was a long time since I waited for your arrival,_ he exclaimed.

 _\- You are Merlin!?_ Regina exclaimed.

 _\- That's right._

Instinctively, Sirius, Remus and Hermione bowed. For all, Merlin was a legendary wizard. Yet he was much more than that for those coming from Hogwarts or simply from the magical world of England. The magician then approached the two wizards and the witch and said to them that it was not necessary to show so much respect. Looking at Sirius and Remus, he then expressed his pride for what has become of the magic of a world yet so inked in normality. He would never have thought of such a development of this power. Merlin then looked at Hermione and spoke softly.

 _\- You have a great future preparing for you young witch. Do not give up on the difficulties that lie in your way._

 _\- You can't help me? Remove me this magic that eats me?_

 _\- The fact that you have access to all types of magic is an advantage. By that I mean white magic as black magic as well as the genre with or without a wand._

 _\- So I take that for a no._

It was Hermione's last hope of getting rid of that weight on her shoulders. Even if Merlin told her that she would have an advantage in having this magic, it did not give her a smile. She was going to have to live with this devil devouring her from the inside. Regina then joined her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _\- I'm sorry for everything that happens to you. I should have stayed out of your life; it would have saved you from such a plague._

 _\- It's not your fault mom. I do not regret my discovery of Storybrooke, you, Henry and everything else. Deep down, I know it will be a point for us against Voldemort; I just have to put aside all the negatives. It will come by force._

The old queen kissed her daughter's forehead. So much courage in such a young girl was a miracle in itself. The whole thing now was to go back and do everything so that the calm continues to reign.

* * *

 **Note :** Regarding my little questioning in the previous chapter, I invite you to vote. A small vote is available through my profile and site resources. This will allow everyone to give their opinion. (even those who do not like to put reviews).


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to Guest for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Going Home**

The crowd had gathered in large numbers to welcome the magician. After long minutes of uninterrupted noises and applause, calm finally returned. Merlin took the time to talk to Arthur while he realized, from himself, the darkened heart of the sovereign. He was deeply disappointed that things had changed that way. He then turned to the group and placed himself beside Lancelot. He formally assured that he would personally take care of the former king's judgment to make sure everything was going well. Merlin turned to Hermione, Sirius, and Remus.

 _\- I know that a big fight is coming for your loved ones, a "wizards versus wizards" war._

 _\- A little help would not be refused, to tell you everything,_ Remus said.

 _\- I would think of it. I prefer to let things happen on their own. Yet, I have a debt to you. I will be with you if I feel that you really need it._

 _\- That's good news!_ Exclaimed Sirius almost.

Merlin gave him a big smile. He was delighted with the eternal good mood of the wizard in front of him. He explained to them that it was time for them to return to their world. The magician took them to where was the tree that was his prison.

\- _The way back will be simple but to find a normal life will be another difficulty that awaits you_.

Leaving the group on this more than mysterious phrase, he stepped aside and showed a portal leading directly to Storybrooke. After a few goodbyes, they were all back in their home world. Hermione blew a good blow; it was so good to see a place known. Snow and David came to meet them and after the explanation of the events, the couple explained that they had left only one week. Recounting silently, the Gryffindor realized she had a week left before returning to Hogwarts.

The witch then began to panic, understanding that she would have to go back to school with the dark side she now has in her. Henry then immediately grabbed her hand to calm her. It worked. But Hermione kept that fear in her. After all, Henry would not be by her side to appease her once in class. The young woman did not know whether or not she should talk to her teachers and friends. She feared she'd be mistaken for a monster. It was stronger than her. She was then out of her fatal thoughts by Sirius and Remus.

 _\- We'll go back to Square Grimmaurd to see what happened here during our absence_. Began Sirius.

 _\- I'm also going to see Dumbledore to inform him of your condition Hermione, if you allow me._

The witch nodded. They explained then that they would come back the next day to also keep them informed. Regina was the first to thank them for their help. Ruby, like Belle, sent a big smile to Remus and Sirius respectively before they disappear.

A deep need to be alone invaded then Hermione who distanced herself from the group. She settled on the top of the library, looking at nothing but the horizon. The young woman had always been able to remain measured and calm. But here she had to fight something unknown. A hundred questions passed through her mind: Will she be able to control herself? Will her friends stay with her, even now? Will she be the same for this year?

 _\- You should not torture your mind so much, you know?_ Regina said softly, who knew her daughter well enough to know where she was.

 _\- It's stronger than me. I think too much sometimes._

 _\- We still have a week ahead of us. I promise you to do everything to help you control your energy and the waves of darkness that may be invading you._

 _\- Thanks mom, for everything._

She rushed into Regina's arms. The evening arrived then rather quickly. While everyone was sleeping, recovering from what had happened recently, there was always someone unable to sleep: Hermione. It was not the hyperactivity of her mind that prevented her from falling into sleep but her Darkone abilities. Just as it had happened in the other world, she was not tired. She then sneaked up to the library to read the rest of the night.

The next day the band did not have time to fully recover as Remus and Sirius came in to bring bad news.

\- _Harry was attacked by Dementors not far from his home_. Explained Sirius, calmly.

\- _What ?_ Almost shouted Hermione.

 _\- He's fine,_ said Remus _. His cousin was a little sounded but nothing serious. Harry will be summoned for an audience for using magic before the legal age and in the presence of a muggle._

The witch stifled a grunt. She clenched her fists but controlled herself. No volute of magic was emitted. She blew a good breath before fully resuming her calm.

 _\- We know who sent them?_

 _\- No, Dumbledore suspects members of the Ministry who want to kill Harry and his announcement of the return of You-Know-Who._ Remus said.

It was a theory that held up. After all, even if he had survived, it was also a way to discredit him through the trial. Hermione sighed. The trouble was just beginning for this new year approaching. Like every year after all.

 _\- I wonder if it's wise for me to go back to Hogwarts, especially with the tense climate_ ... Hermione said.

\- _If there's a place, besides Storybrooke, that can help you control you, it's Hogwarts._ Added Sirius.

His best friend's smile clearly meant he was totally in agreement with him. The coming year was not a good sign. Hermione felt a danger approaching. A shiver was accompanied by her bad feeling.

* * *

 **Note:** Equality on the vote ! I leave it for a few more chapters.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Homecoming**

The young woman was beginning to glimpse the near future that lay ahead. Hermione felt it was time for her to be away from the comfort and security Storybrooke gave her. She took her time packing her bags, and soon she would be at Hogwarts and face new challenges. Above all, Sirius and Remus had planned to bring her to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They knew they could find Harry, Ron and others there. Thus, Hermione would find her relatives and have time to explain to them at least part of the changes that had taken place.

It had been established that the two men would make the connection between the city and the school. Admittedly, the sending of owls was always possible but for big events, talking face to face would be easier. Besides, Sirius and Remus were more than happy to know that they would be able to return to this city. Both had ties to two of the women they were eager to see again.

 _\- It's time to go Hermione._ Remus said, waiting on the doorstep.

 _\- I'm coming, I'm coming._

 _\- I have the right to a goodbye anyway!_ Henry smiles.

Everyone was waiting in front of the house. A touch of anguish and apprehension could be felt in the air. Nobody really knew what was going to happen to Hermione. The young witch dodged all the frightened eyes that fell on her to plunge into Henry's arms. She gave him a gentle but tender kiss. She stayed for a few more minutes in Regina's arms and then Robin's, before saying goodbye to Roland.

 _\- I'll miss you too, little man_. She told him, running her hand through his hair.

 _\- Mione, mione!_ Replied the child, understanding that she was going away.

The young witch turned her gaze to Robin.

 _\- Take care of them, they need you, all four, dad._

At the saying of this name, everyone began to smile. Regina almost had tears in her eyes. However, she would have put that on the hormones if it had been remarked. The witch and the two men then moved away slightly to be able to teleport without problem. They arrived in a small corner of the street in front of the Headquarters. Hermione took a deep breath before entering the building.

She arrived in front of Harry and Ron. It was immediately that she rushed into the arms of the latter two. They were amazed, but shook her. The three teenagers were more than happy to meet again. The other members of the Order immediately understood that something had happened. Molly walked slowly to Sirius and Remus.

 _\- She is fine?_ Asked the matriarch.

 _\- Yes Molly. She is fine. Some things are just a little different now_. Answered Remus.

 _\- What do you mean? Which things?_

 _\- It's not up to us to talk about it, Molly. Hermione will tell you what she wants to share._ Added Sirius.

The young woman felt at the centre of all eyes and lost her confidence in her. She had everything to be an accomplished witch, even more so now that she had so much power. However, when she looked at the wand in her hand, she wondered if it was still useful. Still staring at her, Hermione could not match two words. Feeling her legs shaking, she made a chair appear behind her. The latter materialized in an aura and a haze.

 _\- How did you do that Mione?_ Ron asked.

 _\- It's a very very very long story._

Hermione realized that this argument was not going to be enough to calm the hundreds of questions that should come to her friends' minds.

 _\- Let's just say,_ she said, _that my holidays was like my years at Hogwarts_.

She threw a big smile to everyone. The Gryffindor knew that by tomorrow, with her return to school, things would be greatly complicated.

* * *

 **Note :** A chapter a bit short but, I think it is necessary for the transition Storybrooke - Hogwarts


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Umbridge**

An enormous silence took hold of the room. Hermione had not aligned a single word. To tell the truth, she did not even know where she should have started her story. Molly then slowly approached the young witch. It was with one of the best intentions in the world. Still, Hermione pushed her away as gently as possible. She would have loved to sneak into her arms but the Gryffindor was far too afraid of what her magic could have done without all the control she was striving for.

 _\- I changed a little during this summer. Harry and Ron may have talked to you about it. I discovered that I had been adopted and found my biological mother. Hum, she found me to be exact._

\- _No, they did not say anything!_ Fred exclaimed, glaring at his brother.

Hermione gave a big smile to her friends. They wanted her to decide to talk about her private life. And then, on Ron's side, he knew that his two brothers would have had a hard time believing a single word in Hermione's story if he had told it.

 _\- Do you get along?_ Molly asked, more than concerned about the young woman's well-being.

 _\- She is awesome. She is a witch, but not as we understand her. She comes from another dimension and practices only wandless magic._

Nobody interrupted the Gryffindor as she told her story. She took the time to explain everything she had learned since the beginning of her arrival at Storybrooke. Hermione told the story of her mother who inspired fairy tales, a witch than she had managed to rebuild a bit with her current pregnancy. Then came the time to explain the story of Rumple. She took the time to take a break before telling the story of the dagger.

 _\- Are you telling me that you have Dark Magic in you?_ Arthur asked.

 _\- Yes, I control it; well, I manage for the moment._

 _\- She's doing very well,_ Sirius added.

The young woman took a deep breath. She explained her arrival at Camelot and her meeting with King Arthur. Remus and Sirius had to approve what she said to support her story. Both being present, they could only admit the effect that being in such a place produced. It was when Hermione said Merlin's name that everyone stared at them.

\- _She's not lying_ , Remus explained. _I was there, as well as Sirius, when she, another witch and the two of us got him out of his prison._

 _\- Are we talking about our Merlin?_

They then nodded in agreement. The Weasleys and Harry were amazed by all that Hermione had experienced during her vacation. Yet none was afraid of Hermione, she was the same in their eyes and it was not ready to change. The night came quickly; the young witch had barely managed to eat during the meal. She had simply listened to Harry's vicissitudes without reacting. During the night, everyone slept peacefully except Hermione. She was then joined by Dumbledore.

 _\- Trouble sleeping, Miss Granger?_

 _\- I'm not sleepy, well, not like before, professor._

They talked for a good part of the night. Hermione was thrilled to have company, a company other than the spirit of Rumple of course. He ended by reminding her that his office would always be open, day and night.

The next morning, Hermione was already up when Molly joined her in the kitchen. The young woman took advantage of being raised early to prepare a good portion of the breakfast. Molly could only rejoice, it was very rare that she had only to get up and settle down. It had never happened since she had her first son. It was D-day; they were all going to King's Cross to start, in the case of Harry, Ron and Hermione, their fifth year. They did not really know how it was going to be with Voldemort's return in perspective.

The train seemed particularly long to Hermione who was more than anxious to meet at her school. Although she loved the castle, she was not with the one who was able to calm her: Henry. The meal in the Great Hall was also another test to go through with all the commotion around her. Then arrived the moment of the presentation of the new professor of Defence against the Forces of the Evil.

\- _It'll be hard to stay calm with a woman like her as a teacher,_ Hermione explained to her friends.

 _\- We'll be here to help you, Mione. Do not worry, everything will be fine._

Ron's few words reassured Hermione. It made her feel good to feel supported. It was thanks to her friends that she managed to hold in the first month of classes. Umbridge annoyed everyone in the school. It was noticing the state of Harry's hand, one evening in the common room that Hermione nearly cracked and ran into the pink demon's apartments.

 _\- Give me your hand, Harry._ She said simply after taking a moment to calm down.

 _\- Why?_

With the look she gave him, the young Potter realized that he had better obey her request. It was after a few seconds of concentration that she managed to channel her energy to completely heal her friend's hand. He gave her a hug and a big smile. It was just another way of standing up to the torturer who was their teacher.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to Northern queen for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 50: A moment of relaxation**

Hermione was proud of herself: she had resisted the immense desire to crush the heart of Umbridge like a slug on a wall, but she had also managed to control her energy to heal Harry. She was waiting impatiently for the next day to see the expression on the face of the sadistic witch when she noticed the absence of a scar on the Gryffindor's hand. It was an enjoyable moment when the tyrant in pink noticed that her punishment had been so quickly erased.

 _\- Who healed you, Mr Potter?_

 _\- I do not know what you're talking about, Professor Umbridge_ , Harry said with a huge smile shared by Hermione.

 _\- You do not insinuate that you are inflicting physical punishment on your pupils!_ Hermione exclaimed with a glimmer of challenges in her eyes.

 _\- I ... Mr. Potter,_ she said, turning her attention back to Harry, _I order you to tell me who healed your hand. Is it the nurse? Or Professor McGonagall?_

Her tone had raised a notch; so far she was far from suspecting that she was totally wrong. Hermione kept smiling and all the students understood that they were playing openly with the Umbridge nerves. Even the Slytherins took pleasure in this scene; none enjoyed her lessons after all. Hermione then stood up suddenly; Harry saw this spark of challenge rise over the minutes. He hoped with all his heart that his friend would be able to control herself, even in front of Umbridge. It was, in itself, more than complicated with such a woman.

 _\- I am responsible for this healing_. Announced openly the young witch.

 _\- Yes, Miss Granger. Sorry but I do not think a witch of your rank is capable of such a thing._

Nobody knew if by rank, Umbridge heard the muggle blood that Hermione was supposed to be or just her school year. Still, Hermione did not let go, she just stood there without showing an ounce of the magic she had in her. They faced each other for a few minutes until the end of the class was announced. Nobody knew if Umbridge had shortened the course simply out of fear of a conflict that would become widespread or for fear of Hermione herself. Indeed, the young witch would never have allowed standing up to a teacher but she did not consider Umbridge as such and let her impulses free a little.

 _\- Wow, Mione, bravo!_ Exclaims Ron as he leaves the class.

\- _That was great, Hermione!_ Said Nevile.

Cheers continued for a few minutes, until Hermione's red cheeks stopped. At the end of the following week, several Hogwarts students found themselves in Hogsmeade to find a way to learn how to defend themselves. The classes no longer used that with Umbridge, they had to find a real teacher. After this raucous meeting with various Gyrffondors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Hermione swam in the company of her friends in the wizarding city. It was at this moment that she saw two people she knew well in the corner of the street.

 _\- Mum? Henry?_

Without adding a word, the young woman rushed to her mother and companion to go into their arms. Without worrying about the reaction of her friends, the witch kissed Henry who did not pray to answer this kiss. Ginny let a little giggle out when some boys looked away.

 _\- But what are you doing here?_

 _\- I brought them here,_ Remus exclaimed.

Hermione could only give a hug to her former teacher. The latter had understood, through Harry's letters, that his friend's self-control was put on trial with Umbridge. It was won, just to see these two familiar faces had the calming effect expected in the young woman. She then passed one of her hands gently on the belly more than rounded of her mother. Regina was now 6 months pregnant. She looked at Harry and her friends from afar, making them understand that she would stay with them.

 _\- Who's next to Remus?_ Ginny asked.

 _\- The woman is Hermione's biological mother. The boy next door is Henry, her boyfriend, but that I think you guessed!_

Ginny could only laugh at Harry's remark. She was happy to see her friend meet the people who understood her. The Weasley initially had a hard time being kept out of Hermione's life as her own sister. But she had been able to adapt and make the difference.

Hermione could not have dreamed better of what she had experienced for the start of the school year. She explained Umbridge's case to her mother, Remus and Henry. She also told the story of Harry's hand.

 _\- She tortures her students and nobody says anything?_ Regina asked.

 _\- They can't do anything, she is sent by the Minister in person, and she will never be condemned for anything._

 _\- And you managed to heal Harry's hand?_ Henry asked.

 _\- Yes, I was really happy with myself. And it's more than annoying Umbridge so it was a double hit for me._

Henry could only be proud of the one facing him. She had managed to restrain herself from hurting a woman that even he already hated. And to say that there was little, Hermione had nearly crushed the hearts of two people, including an innocent. Harry then slowly approached the group, accompanied by Ron and Ginny. The young witch then made the presentations, more than proud of the family she had now.

* * *

 **For Northern queen** : You'll be happy to know that we will see Zelena again ! Soon !


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to Northern queen and to jumpingninjo for your reviews, I love to read them !

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Training and Newcomers**

Hermione was finally feeling good since her return to Hogwarts. It was not like she was unhappy at the castle, but she was missing something. Now that she had Henry and her mother in front of her, the young witch understood then that she felt complete only in their presence. The Gryffindor showed a big smile that did not escape anyone. A Slytherin passed by the group, leaving an ear and an eye hanging out to learn more. Realizing that the dark-haired woman was Hermione's mother, he realized that maybe she was not the mudblood he thought. Draco was going to have to do his research on it.

Once the excitement of the reunion attenuated, Regina left Henry with Hermione's friends to take her daughter a little apart. Once completely reassured about the well-being of her daughter, the former queen could then approach the subject she wished.

 _\- Robin and I wanted you to be the first to know your little sister's name._

 _\- And so? I can't wait to know!_

 _\- It took us a long time to agree, you know. But we were unanimous on a single name: Melinda._

The young woman then took her mother in her arms, she approved the name but she was more than honoured to be the first to know. She was not worried about the future of her little sister. With parents like Robin and Regina, brothers like Roland and Henry; she would be spoiled and protected. So it was with a look of hapiness and immense joy that Hermione returned to class. She had come together to deal with Umbridge, everything that was being prepared, and especially to help Harry give Defence against the dark arts classes.

 **-0-**

In Storybrooke, things did not seem to be simpler than at Hogwarts. Indeed, Regina and Henry were surprised to see newcomers to their city upon their return. Nothing could stay calm for too long in this city. After realizing that all these people had the same general story and were stuck in a world where their tales no longer changed, we had to find a way to house them. All the inhabitants of the city were then recruited to help; each arm was useful after all. This allowed Henry to stop thinking about Hermione, at least a minimum. The young man could not help but worry about her. Especially with what had already happened.

 _\- So, Belle,_ _how's it going with the beautiful brown wizard who turns around you, tell me..._ asked Ruby to the brunette during a short break at Granny's.

 _\- What beautiful br ... Oh ... I guess you're talking about Sirius, right?_

Ruby could only nod.

 _\- He's a gentleman; I don't know what else to say to you. I'm wary now, with the story with Rumple..._

 _\- You should go for it, without wanting to make a bad word play with its animal form, he is ready to follow you everywhere. He devours you every time you are in the same room._

Belle began to blush quite a bit. It had to be admitted that the man did not leave her indifferent. However, she was afraid of getting back into a story after all she had lived with Rumple. She knew that it was not possible to compare though. Sirius had spent years in prison, certainly, but innocent of the crimes of which he was accused. He was sincere, a good man. The situation and the conversation beginning to annoy her, Belle changed slightly the subject.

 _\- I could say the same of you and a certain wizard with lycanthropic tendency. Who knows, you may have found the wolf with which you will spend a lot of full moons!_

The two women began to laugh. Neither of them knew what the future would bring them, yet they both benefited from the men present in their lives right now.

 **-0-**

At Hogwarts, the resistance against the Umbridge class was then organized. At least, what Umbridge called "class ". Thanks to Neville, they had appropriated the Room of Requirement, which allowed them to have a multitude of models on which to train. Hermione prepared each lesson in advance to help Harry organize better. As always, she was the head as he represented the hope of this school against Voldemort. Nobody was stupid, however, to the point of not noticing the changes in Hermione.

\- _By the way, we don't see you using your wand anymore, Hermione_. Said Cho.

\- _I ... In fact ..._ began the young witch painfully.

\- _Her aura has changed too much for her wand._ Exclaimed Luna _. I do not think it will work as well as before but… Hermione doesn't need it anymore!_

As always, Hermione was totally stunned by the blonde. It was amazing that with her own words she can describe the situation as well. For her part Hermione was simply afraid of not succeeding in using her old magic. She was used to using her hands as a vector for her energy. She even served as a guinea pig, armed with a magic barrier, for the spells of her companions. So she could tell if the power of the spell had increased between two trainings. Harry had decided to give her a little training one night when only two of them remained in the Room of Requirement.

\- _You saw them train all afternoon. I know you well enough to know that you need half the time to know how to make a new spell._

 _\- Maybe before Harry but ..._

 _\- No, no excuses Mione. You take your wand in your hands and you think of your best memory before stating the incantation._

The Gryffindor knew she did not have much choice but to try her luck. Harry was as stubborn as she was. She closed her eyes and looked for her best memory. Full then came to her mind: the meeting with her mother, her first use of wandless magic, the announcement of Regina's pregnancy, her first kiss with Henry. Then, it was obvious, she found her memory: the ball with Henry in Arthur's castle.

 _\- Expecto Patronum._

From her words came a little white smoke from her wand before an otter appeared. She had succeeded. A tear ran down her cheek. It was not so much the fact of having managed to use her wand that put her in this state, but a simple observation: she still managed to use a magic based on happiness.

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry to have abandoned you all this time. I had some trouble with blank pages and a busy IRL. I put this chapter to you when it has just been written, I hope to be forgiven.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to Northern queen for your reviews,

* * *

 **Chapter 52: New Problems**

Hermione had been re-motivated by the training sessions and the simple company of her friends. She felt like everything was as before. On the other hand, she never felt sorry for meeting her mother. The young witch was trying to see the best in this story. It was with great surprise that she remembered that it had been several months since she had had a vision of Rumple. Harry could not claim to be as happy as she was; he was plagued by many nightmares starring Voldemort.

Hermione had done everything to change her mind and had even succeeded at times. She was the one who cheered up her best friend and because of that, her self-esteem was rising. The Gryffindor feared never to succeed in helping her friends, morally at least. However, she had become the Hermione than she was before Storybrooke and that helped her move forward. However, Hermione had to use her new abilities one night when one of Harry's nightmares was more violent than normal.

\- _What did you see Harry?_ Asked the young woman.

 _\- I saw ... Huuum ... Arthur Weasley who was attacked in the Ministry. In a room full of ... I do not know ... It was like crystal balls..._

The young woman immediately understood where it was for reading dozens of books on the Ministry of Magic. She ordered Ron to help Harry join McGonagall. For her part, she changed with the help of her magic and fooled herself into the ministry to rescue Arthur. The Death Eaters and Nagini were still present at the scene and she saw the father of her friends on the ground, in a sad state. In anger, she sent them to the other corner of the room and had to restrain herself from exploding with rage. Yet she was more urgent: the life of her best friend's father was at stake.

 _\- Arthur, do you hear me? It's me! It's Hermione!_

 _\- Her ... Mione ..._

 _\- I'll heal you, okay? But you have to relax and let me do it._

He nodded slightly. He did not have much choice and anyway, he had total confidence in the young witch. Hermione then put her hands, just above the man, before a small light came out. She felt Arthur's muscles relax under the soft light. Little by little his most serious wounds closed again. The care required too much energy; she lingered over what was most urgent and left the other wounds to healers who would take care of him later.

Ron and Harry, on their side, had obeyed Hermione. Once the Director of Gryffondor notified, they rushed to the house of the director who informed the rest of the Weasley before rescuing Arthur via his own paintings. Hermione was then joined by a group of Aurors who took the wounded with them, taking him to a safe place. She then teleported to Albus' office, noticing that her teleporting powers were not being hit by the barrier preventing it.

 _\- So?_ Ginny asked in a trembling voice.

 _\- He'll be fine, I preferred to heal him rather than chasing the Death Eaters, maybe I should have..._

She was then interrupted by Ginny, who shoved her in her arms to thank her a thousand times for saving her father. The other Weasleys then joined the hug, thanking Hermione in turn. Harry smiled at her before the headmaster summoned Severus to teach the occlumancy to the young man. Hermione blew a good blow before going to get some fresh air. The young woman was aware that they had lost the surprise effect of her magic. However, she was proud of what her magic had allowed her to do.

And indeed, the Death Eaters were not fooled; they had understood the great power held by the young witch. They hastened to warn their Master.

 **-0-**

Christmas approached quickly. Hermione was totally determined to return to Storybrooke to find her mother, father, brother and especially Henry. She missed him, it was a fact. Once in the snow-covered city of Storybrooke, the witch rushed into her companion's arms for a few minutes in silence. It was only an hour later that she was joined by Molly, determined to thank Hermione for saving her husband.

 _\- I will not thank you enough for what you did Hermione! You ... you saved my Arthur! I ... I ..._ she started, tears in her eyes.

 _\- I would have done the same for anyone Molly. I am really happy that he is well._

 _\- He told me that you had healed him, that you had decided to stay with him and reassure him. Without you, I do not even dare to imagine what would have happened._

Hermione let herself be hugged by Molly, who almost choked her. This scene made laugh Regina and other members of the city, came to see what was happening. Molly then proposed to the young witch to come with Henry, to spend Christmas at the Weasley's. Still, Hermione was split between this idea and spending the holidays here with Regina and the rest of her family.

 _\- What if you came to our town for the holidays?_ proposed Snow.

 _\- Good idea mom!_ continued Emma _. That way everyone will be together. Including some duets, I think of two wolves as well as a wizard and a librarian!_

The two women could only blush. The decision was then made and on December 24, everyone would join to celebrate Christmas. Once that was done, Regina took Hermione aside to warn her that the dagger was safe and hidden.

 _\- Reassure me mom, you take a little time to rest?_

Hermione stared at her mother's round belly, who was eight months pregnant.

 _\- I would feel much better when your sister is born!_

They laughed heartily, without suspecting that the Death Eaters had planned to destroy those who might be great enemies. They only had to choose the right moment, a time when all would have the mind elsewhere than in combat.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter and their characters!

 _ **Chapter not corrected (sorry). If someone want to help me ...**_

Thanks to Smalltownwiccanguy for your reviews,

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Going to the Underworld**

Christmas Day was marked by problems. Before being able to reach the evening of December 25, the city was attacked by Death Eaters. They knew that everyone would have their heads turned to the party. They then carried a violent blow to the whole troop by attacking force in the middle of the city. Certainly, they did not know its every nook; however, the guests came for the holidays either.

It was then instinctive, Hermione screamed to all the inhabitants of Storybrooke to go home. She refused to let them get involved in a war that was not theirs. There were already enough people forced to participate in the fighting in the eyes of the young woman. The crush was in order; nobody really knew where to go. Snow, David and others wanted to fight, but they were far from the size of the Death Eaters.

\- _You have to distract them while all the inhabitants of the city can hide!_ Hermione yelled at her companions of the Order.

\- _You have to circle them!_ _Everyone can take refuge in the shops!_ Remus added between two spells.

They then tried to apply Remus' strategy without much success. However, the fighting had managed to attract the attention of the attackers enough so that everyone could be safe. Regina and others were refugees at Granny's. She grumbled that she could not help her daughter, it was the first time she had regretted being pregnant. Robin could only take her hand to try to calm her down.

Magic was coming from all sides, yet no one seemed to take over on one side or the other. Hermione unleashed all the magic she possessed, including her side of darkness. It was a good time to let her energy go out after all. Little by little, she could feel all her power increase. She liked it and it showed. Henry could only fear that his companion would lose control. He could not let her sink.

\- _I go !_ He shouted to Belle with whom he was hiding in the library.

 _\- Henry ! Waits !_

The brunette did not have time to hold him by the arm. Henry was already outside and rushing headlong towards Hermione under the amazed eyes of all his relatives. The Gryffindor was too busy fighting three enemies to pay attention to him. Bellatrix had indeed noticed the concentration of the young woman and decided to take advantage of it.

 _\- Avada Kedavra!_

Hearing these words, Hermione turned around quickly enough to notice the green flow coming out of the witch's wand. Waiting for the spell to reach her, it was interrupted on its way by Henry who intervened. He was then hit hard by the death spell. At the other end of the main square, Sirius suffered the same fate from Lucius's hand. The former prisoner had diverted attention to Henry and Hermione for a split second.

Hermione then jumped on Henry but noticed with horror his lifeless face. She did not wait a second longer before heading for Bellatrix. Listening only to her own anger and want of murder that she did not want to contain, Hermione snapped her opponent's neck. She felt real joy as she let Bellatrix's corpse fall to the floor. Caught in horror at the sight of the corpse of their partner, the other Death Eaters then fled.

 _\- Henry ... I beg you ... I ..._ Cried the witch gently, kneeling on the dead body of her companion.

She could feel a wave of anger and hatred invading her again. Hermione was angry with the entire world for the death of the one she loved. She mostly blamed herself. To have hoped for a trouble-free vacation was far too idealistic. According to her mind, she should have understood that they would be a target too easy.

\- _No ... Not that ..._ sobbed Regina followed closely by Emma.

The two women collapsed in tears in the arms of their respective companions. All were crying over the young man's loss. The English were crying, on their side, the loss of Sirius, their friend or even best friend for Remus. Belle, like Hermione, was crying for them both. It was inconceivable to lose them.

Letting her anger outward, streams of magic came out of Hermione's hands and her whole body. Reflexively, they moved away from her. It was Henry who was in the best position to calm her down.

\- _It is totally out of the question that they die. Neither of the two._

 _\- Hermione, we can not change things ..._ began softly David who barely hid his tears.

 _\- Yes, we can and I will!_ She stated.

They all looked in her direction. Nobody understood what she was talking about. After all, it could only be the words of a bereaved young woman. However, her assurance awakened hope for some.

 _\- Explain yourself._ Just asked Remus, in a very small voice.

\- _Every soul, at its death, must find a certain rest before it can advance and totally disappear. While waiting for this precise moment, it is like stored or trapped._

\- _Where ?_ Molly questioned.

 _\- In the Underworld ... And I'll go get them, even if it's going to take me all my life._

Suddenly, it was everyone who found hope. Emma and Regina dried their tears together. Snow had proved to them that this feeling was capable of miracles. A small group then went up to descend to the Underworld to recover the two men. Group consisting of Emma, Hook, Regina, Remus, Ruby, Belle and of course Hermione. Snow and David stayed in town for its protection. The Weasley and Harry had to go home to warn of possible Death Eater attacks in the future.

 _\- Are you sure you should come? You are not very far from giving birth and ..._ began Robin.

 _\- I stop you right now, my son is in the Underworld, my daughter wants to go get him, I will not stay there to stress. It would not be better for the baby._

Robin realized he could not argue about that. Hermione had to stand on character. He nodded and everyone gathered around Hermione, waiting patiently for new instructions from the young woman.

* * *

 **Note :** Sorry for this long wait, I've been busy this last month, thanks to those who still follow this story


End file.
